


Blood runs true.

by DRITCH



Series: A Brax Dar adventure. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRITCH/pseuds/DRITCH
Summary: set two hundred years after the rise of emperor Palpatine, A young Brax Dar rises to power on the isolated planet of Roo'tar. With the help from the force spirit of Darth Sidious, Brax learns to master the dark side of the force, while across the galaxy the Jedi order search for the evil resurfacing in the force. A group of gray Jedi race to find Brax before the vengeful Knights of the Jedi order, Knights who have sworn to kill any and all darkside force users.





	Blood runs true.

**Author's Note:**

> Blood runs true is what I hope to be the first in a series of stories involving Brax Dar, a desendant of the Sith lord Darth Sidious and a gray Jedi Jordon Kass a former Jedi padiwan. I realize this story line is as far from what is considered to be canon as one can get.As a fan of starwars since 1978 I do lean more towards favoring the expandered universe,although this story is not strictly tied to that universe.

 

Dave Ritchason

 

 

Prolog

 

Two years following the implementation of order 66, the mighty Jedi have long since fallen. Like the Vershirek thorn beasts of Lor-Mantle, they have been hunted to the point of extinction, the few remaining survivors having gone into hiding. A former Jedi knight, embedded in the elite guard of the emperor discovers a plot by the evil Palatine. A plot in which he is attempting to achieve immortality by using ancient Sith teachings. The former Jedi leaps into action, orchestrating a daring palace rescue which he hopes will permanently disrupt the Sith lord’s plan. Unknowingly the would-be savior, has Played right into the designs of Emperor Palpatine.

Two hundred years later, deep in the unknown regions of space. Young Brax grows into adulthood. While attempting to unite the clans of his uncivilized, and technology barren planet Roo’tar. Brax finds himself capable of amazing feats, using a power he does not understand.

Using this power young Brax rises quickly to the leadership of his clan. Following a seductive lure pulling at his mind and soul, Brax discovers the secret behind his abilities. Hidden deep in the remains of a derelict space vessel, Brax discovers a Sith holocron.  Employing Sith knowledge taught to him by his master, Darth Sidious has tied a string of his force essence to the Holocron. After making contact with Brax, the force shadow of the Sith lord attempts to possess and inhabit the body of his descendant.

  At the urging of Darth Sidious, young Brax accepts the force essence into a meld with that of his own body, realizing that he could learn to use his powers and gain abilities he had never imagined. Making it possible to achieve his dream of world unification and domination. Brax soon learns that he and Sidious will battle endlessly in the dark reaches of his mind for ultimate control of Brax’s physical body. Brax’s knowledge of the dark side and the use of the force continue to increase as he learns from the force shadow of his Sith ancestor.

Far from the planet Roo’tar, hidden from the rest of the galaxy. The remnants of the galactic order of Jedi knights live in peace and solitude, as they have for over a hundred years. Led by the ageing Grand master Relana’cho. The Jedi knights are spurred into action when the Grand master receives a force vision, one he believes signifies the return of the darkside, and the evil Sith order.

The Katana Skull Occupation Force has become the ruling power in the populated regions of the galaxy; they have maintained order for over a hundred years. A former Jedi, now commissioned by the K.S.O.F. along with a team of force sensitive reclaimers, arrive at Roo’tar simultaneously as a team of Jedi. Jedi Who are determined to seek out and destroy the darkside force user of their master’s vision. When the newly promoted Captain Jordon Kass of the K.S.O.F.  Refuses to let that happen, Brax’s war and the ancient strife between the Jedi and Sith blend into one another. Blurring the lines of right and wrong, good and evil, and forever changing the galaxies perception of the Jedi order and the order of the Sith.

                                                                                                      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER ONE.

Darting quickly from the deep recesses of one doorway to the next, taking advantage of the dark shadows that crisscrossed the dimly lit hallway. A lone and frightened woman worked her way through the maze of corridors. Each step she took was leading her further from the palace’s private quarters. Being careful to avoid not just the palace sentries, but also the high-tech detection alarms that were hidden throughout the walls of the imperial complex. Afraid she would be discovered at every turn, the lightly robed woman moved as silently as possible. Certain in her knowledge that there could be no going back.

Syemja’s own footsteps echoed in her ears like klaxons blaring throughout the great hall, cursing herself for a fool Syemja mentally tried to calm herself through the force as Lymbic had taught her. Calming her nerves and clearing her mind she attempted to silence the turmoil inside her. Damp with sweat, from nerves and exertion, the silk robes she wore clung to her swollen body, and her breath had become extremely laborious, glancing over her shoulder for any sign of pursuit Syemja stopped and leaned against the cold wall, as she tried to steady her breathing. She had taken every precaution; every detail thought out, every step of the plan had been followed to the letter. As she silently passed through the hallways of the imperial palace Syemja knew if she were caught her life would be forfeit.

The Emperor would have no mercy towards her if she were discovered attempting to flee, there was no doubt once she carried this child to term his use for her would be done. Her only option was to escape now, before the birth of her child. Palpatine alone knew what his plans for the child were. Syemja suspected that whatever they were, pain and darkness would be involved. Although she had learned of the Sith lord’s true nature and identity not long after her arrival, fear of the dark lord kept her silent and obedient. 

Checking the path ahead of her for any sign of the palace guard, or storm trooper patrols, Syemja calculated the time she has been gone from her quarters.  How much further was her destination? She thought. Quickly she concluded that she was taking too long, moving to slow. Every minute she delayed increased the chance that Palpatine would sense her absence. It would not take very long from that point for the palace guards to locate her. Still more than half the distance to the east side court yard remained, and her rendezvous time with Lymbic was drawing near. With renewed determination she began moving as quickly as possible through the dark halls.

For nearly half an hour Syemja worked her way to the court yard. As she approached the wide doorway two shadows crossed her path just outside of the building. Sliding to a stop Syemja pressed herself flat against the wall, hoping the shadows would help to hide her in the dark. Lymbic was supposed to meet her here, she knew she was late; she closed her eyes momentarily and silently prayed he was still here. She was as good as dead if she had missed him. Starting to feel some doubt about her decision to follow the former Jedi, allowing herself to be liberated, as the Jedi had phrased it. Syemja again cursed herself for the hundredth time. She knew she was acting the fool, fear and doubt were tools of the dark side.

 From the beginning Syemja’s service to Emperor Palpatine had been harsh, yet not excessively cruel. Syemja had felt privileged and more than a little obligated to comply with his request that she attend him as his concubine. After all he had personally come to her distant world; he had chosen her out of the thousands of young women brought before him. Brought her back to Coruscant, provided her with her own suite within the palace. All her needs had been provided for, food, clothing and her own Personal servants. Every comfort she could have imagined was available. Syemja had been quickly overwhelmed; in the beginning it had been easy and simple. No demands had been made of her, there were no expectations placed upon her. Palpatine would come spend a short amount of time with her each day, teaching her to use the strange power she had kept hidden all her life. The more he taught her stronger she became in the force. This seemed to please the emperor. Syemja had no knowledge of the Sith or Jedi, light or dark. She only knew that she could feel the flow of energy through her, and that she had some measure of control over it. Later she would not see him for very long periods of time, but each time he seemed to change, to get a little harder, a little colder. Soon his visits stopped altogether, but that was short lived. Nearly a year ago she had been brought to the emperor’s quarters, it was than the Sith lord revealed his true self to her. He also revealed his intentions concerning her.

Syemja slowly moved closer to the decorative stone archway leading out to the palace’s lower level court yard. Hopefully avoiding being seen by the shadow guards she had spotted moments before. Syemja peered into the darkness, looking for any sign of the man she had entrusted her life with.  Silently she prayed she had not missed her one chance of escape. As she searched the darkness, movement in the courtyard caught her attention. Out the corner of her eye Syemja spotted a storm trooper step out from the shadow of the building. Unfortunately, the trooper spotted her at the same moment. Raising his blaster, the trooper called. “Halt!” as he moved towards her. His outcry immediately alerting a second trooper on the far side of the entrance, one she had not seen. Also bringing his blaster to the ready position, the second trooper ordered roughly.” Stay where you are!”

Despair and panic flooded Syemja. Not only had she been seen, but her feelings would give her away to the Emperor. These were feeling the Emperor would detect, they would alert him as surely as an alarm sounding. Few knew of his Sith background, but she knew, she knew of the power he possessed and of his cold ruthless desire ‘s. Only his watchdog Vader scared her more. Darth Vader had made no secret that he craved the power and position of Palpatine. Syemja knew what the emperor would do to her if she were caught attempting to escape. Frozen in place with fear, she barely registered the snap hiss and yellow glow of a lightsaber as it flared to life. It’s yellow beam instantly sprouting from the chest of the guard who had just emerged from the shadows on her right. The bright blade of energy scorching the white armor, dispatching the trooper before he was even aware of the danger behind him. Swinging his blaster around to confront this new threat the second trooper squeezed the trigger of his rifle, a bright red bolt of energy shot from the barrel of the weapon. Effortlessly a slim young man pulled the lightsaber blade free from the falling storm trooper, swinging the blade in a tight arc as he did so, deflecting the blazing bolt back to the storm trooper who had fired it, hitting the surprised guard in the midsection, burning a black hole thru his armor and doubling him over in pain, stepping forward Lymbic twirled his lightsaber blade in a downward arc decapitated the injured storm trooper.

The entire fight was over before Syemja realized what was happening. It took a moment longer for her to recognize the shadow form as that of Lymbic, the ex-Jedi she had been seeking to meet up with. Relief passed through her as she felt hope return. Deactivating his weapon Lymbic reached for Syemja’s hand. “Come on, your late” He whispered. Pulling her out into the dark court yard. “Hurry” urgency in his voice. “There is absolutely no chance that blaster shot was not heard by the whole palace”.

Quickly he pulled her across the dark courtyard, heading for the gate which she had provided him the access codes to, a gate he had left propped open a short time earlier. Lymbic listened for any sign of alarm; the pair had barely made it to the far side of the court yard and was just passing through the gateway, when the first sounds of approaching guards reached them.  Pushing Syemja ahead of him Lymbic ducked behind the duraplast gate. Red bolts of energy began splattering off the wall behind him. Twenty yards away the small speeder Lymbic had come in sat. Its hatchway was open waiting their return. “Quickly get in,” he shouted.  Running for the speeder Syemja tripped and stumbled.  She doubled over in pain. Firing a couple quick shots from his side arm, Lymbic Reached down and hastily helped her to her feet. “What’s wrong? Are you hit?”  Unable to respond, Syemja just moaned and shook her head. She stumbled the rest of the distance to the speeder and fell inside, as Lymbic jumped into the pilot seat. Igniting the thrusters and praying the speeder responded Lymbic lifted off the dark landing pad. Screaming in pain Syemja curled up in her seat as bolts of hot angry energy blasted holes in the ground where the speeder had just sat.      

“It’s him.” Cried Syemja. Franticly she wrapped her arms around her stomach. “I can feel him, and he’s trying to hurt my baby.” Concern etched in his voice Lymbic told her “Hold on, we are near the ship where Captain Drasser is waiting. He ‘ll get us out of here.” “It’s too late” sobbed Syemja “He will stop us. I feel him in my head, he knows,” “No” snapped Lymbic refusing to let her give up.” We still got a shot; if Drasser can get us off plant before Palpatine can get his troopers on our tail we can make this work.” Lymbic banked the speeder sharply than angled downward towards a dark roof top

Sitting on a landing pad, in total darkness its engines warmed up and waiting, a small freighter sat ready to launch.  Waiting outside watching the skies, the ship’s captain nervously paced across the foot of the boarding ramp. Swooping out of the sky Lymbic’s small two-person speeder touched down and slid to a stop near the freighter. Lymbic was jumping out of the pilot’s seat before the whine of the engines began to die down. He called for the Captain to help him get his passenger inside the waiting starship. Syemja, herself now just barely conscious, was completely helpless.” what’s wrong with her.” Asked Captain Drasser, rushing to the speeder to help with the unconscious woman.” I’m not sure,” said Lymbic. “I think Palpatine’s pulling some dark side mind or body control on her “Symeja groaned in pain, her eyes rolled back in her head as she slipped into unconsciousness. “We have to get her off planet now and as far from him as we can. I think he is killing her.” said Lymbic desperately. “We were seen leaving the palace I’m sure the whole garrison of storm troopers is on our tail by now.”

Captain Drasser helped Lymbic get Symeja to the passenger couch; he then hurried to the pilot’s compartment.” I’m on it, lifting off in three minutes get yourselves strapped in.”  Drasser began punching buttons bringing the thrusters and anti- gravitational systems to full power. Slowly the freighter rose from its resting place. With an audible whine and a hiss of its hydraulics the boarding ramp closed and sealed shut, the small ship tilted upward and shot through the dark Coruscant sky. Leaving a flare of light from her mighty engines trailing behind, the Dawns light worked to clear the gravity of Coruscant and escape to the sparkling stars of space.

Standing on his private terrace at the imperial palace, the emperor stood watching as the tiny spark of light rose in the distance and headed towards the sky line. His black robe billowing in the breeze and his hood pulled fully over his head the Sith lords eye’s glowed with a reddish yellow light. A small smile played across his otherwise emotionless features. As I have foreseen, so shall it be. Thought the dark lord, and he laughed.

CHAPTER TWO.

The engines of the Dawns Light settled into a low hum as she made the transition to hyper space. Double checking the coordinates inputted into the navigation computer the captain engaged the tiny freighters auto pilot. One final system checks and Captain Drasser was satisfied that his pride and joy possession was performing correctly. The Dawns light was one of the rare Kazellis class freighters, very sleek and versatile. She was large enough to handle a decent size payload, yet small enough to be handled by the captain himself. There of course had been minor modifications, Drasser had seen her outfitted with twin turbo laser cannons, atmospheric radar scrambling and an upgraded drive system.

She was not the fastest ship around or the most powerful, but her modifications had served Captain Drasser well over the years. Captain Drasser himself was a middle-aged human who had lived in space so long he could barely remember his planet of birth. His long dark hair was tied in a loose pony tail and had just recently begun to show signs of graying. Standing at five feet eight with a medium build life aboard a ship in space had not hurt his physic any. Very muscular and well defined, he very much still considered himself a lady’s man. Drasser had enlisted in the republics battle against the separatists early on and had spent the early years of the war as a combat pilot, the last months of the war the captain had been recruited by the Jedi grand master Yoda for ferry duty. Although most of the Jedi had been assigned to military units with command positions. There were a few that were entrusted with secretive assignments and missions. It was performing transport duty for these few Jedi that Dresser came into possession of the Dawns light. He was performing this role when the war reached its climatic end. Captain Drasser was no stranger to risk. As luck would have it he had been transporting five Jedi and their Padawan’s, when order 66 had been given by Chancellor Palpatine. At that moment none of the Jedi knew of order 66. They did however receive a warning from the Jedi temple telling them to go into hiding and stay away from Coruscant. It was not long after that when news reports started coming across the holo-net. News of The Jedi betrayal to the republic, and the attempt on Chancellor Palpatine’s life. The holo-feeds also reported on the many Jedi that were being captured and executed by the emperor’s new watch dog. A tall figure, a man dressed completely in black armor from head to toe. The black mask he wore hiding any trace of his identity, an obvious powerful force user who was very proficient with a lightsaber. He went by the name of Vader.

Choosing to follow their last directives, the Jedi had instructed Captain Drasser to deposit them on a small planet in the Minos cluster. Where to the best of his knowledge, they slipped away into exile.  Drasser had been Left with a dirty taste in his mouth for the newly self-proclaimed Emperor, and his galactic empire. He began moving cargo around the fringes of the galaxy, mostly relief supplies to ravished plants that the empire had seemed to forget about. The Captain began avoiding the empire whenever he could. Nearly two years had gone by and so far, he had escaped notice of the imperial patrols. Even though he was not exactly rolling in credits, business was good. Recently Drasser had been contacted by Lymbic Grifson. The captain was surprised when the cryptic message from the man had appeared in his shipping advertisement reply section on the business net. He recognized the name as that of a young Padawan who had been assigned to the last group of Jedi he had ferried. When he had last seen Lymbic, the young man was being sent away to live out his life in obscurity by his Jedi masters.  To say Lymbic had been unhappy about that decision was an understatement. Drasser recalled the Jedi masters warning the Padawan that anger was a path to the dark side of the force. Drasser remembered that confrontation vividly; he had half expected the young man to attack his master with a lightsaber. Instead limbic replied through clinched teeth that the Jedi had become an order of cowards, so afraid of the dark side that they had become paralyzed and had lost the republic to the empire. Without looking back the young man walked away disappearing into the crowd, Drasser had not expected to ever hear from him again.

The Captain finished his system checks than left the pilots cabin returning to the central passenger lounge, Drasser wanted to check on the wellbeing of his two passengers. the young pregnant woman in particular. Syemja seemed to be no longer in distress; she appeared to be sleeping soundly with Lymbic sitting at her side. He had one hand on her forehead and his eyes closed. Drasser had been around enough Jedi to recognize when one was actively employing the force, probably attempting some sort of healing trance, he concluded. Drasser sat down quietly in the chair across from the passenger sofa Syemja was laying on and watched as Lymbic soothed the young woman through the force. Lymbic was attempting to send her deep into a force aided sleep that he hoped would combat whatever harm the emperor had done to her.

 Seeing the young woman clearly now for the first time, Drasser wondered if he had made the right choice to help Lymbic. Syemja was both young and very beautiful, she was also quite pregnant. Judging from the size of her belly the Captain guessed she was probably close to reaching full term. As he stared at the sleeping form across from him Drasser realized that Lymbic had not really disclosed much information about their plan or mission. Lymbic had at first indicated that he needed help in preventing the emperor from achieving success in some evil plan of his. Drasser had been uninterested in getting involved with anything that included Palpatine and had told the Lymbic he would not help him. Desperate for assistance Lymbic than told the freighter captain of the true nature of Palpatine. Captain Drasser had sat stunned and shock as the story of Darth Sidious unfolded. If he had not spent so much time among the Jedi Drasser would not have believed the story the young man told. Lymbic informed Drasser how he had learned that Palpatine was in fact a powerful Sith lord. He went on tell of how the entire war between the republic and the separatists had been orchestrated by this one man. One man who alone had manipulated the entire galaxy into one of the bloodiest wars in the galactic history. Deceiving the republic into granting him supreme power over its resources and citizens. Drasser was overwhelmed with this knowledge; he was even more shocked when he asked why the Jedi had allowed this to happen. The Jedi had also been deceived by Palpatine. Stated Lymbic. They had been lured into believing that some phantom Sith was responsible for the galactic demise of stable governing. When in truth the Sith lord had indeed been Palpatine himself, and by the time the Jedi council had learned the truth the damage had been done and Darth Sidious was in power. He explained how order 66 had been issued under the guise of Jedi treachery to the republic. Doubt filled the captain, now he could not help but wonder if Lymbic had deceived him, and if this woman with child were the young man’s doing. He felt anger threatening to build inside him as the thought flashed through his mind.  If this kid had tricked him into putting his life and ship in jeopardy, all for the sake of a star-crossed lover, He swore to himself he would boot the boy out an air lock.

Sensing the captain’s presence and perhaps his ire, Lymbic opened his eyes and gazed in the direction of the Captain. His expression strained, his eye’s blank. Lymbic struggled to focus on the man. Slowly his vision cleared as his mind returned to the moment. Before Drasser could speak, Lymbic held up his hand, hoping to silence the Captain long enough for him to explain. “This is not what you’re thinking.” He said. “How would you know what I am thinking?” Snapped Drasser.” Is mind reading one of your Jedi skills now?” He asked, arching his brows questionably.

Bowing his head Lymbic said quietly. “There are no more Jedi.” taking a deep breath and exhaling softly he continued. “Even if I were a Jedi, no I cannot read minds.” tilting his head slightly to the left, in a manner that Drasser had come to recognize as Lymbic’s go to position when he was in one of his deep-thinking modes. “It takes no force ability to see what you are thinking my friend.” Lymbic paused. His brow furled as if he were deciding what to say.” In truth in your shoes, I am sure I would be thinking similar thoughts.” nodding slightly, the Captain asked. “Care to explain than, this is not what I expected.” He gestured towards the sleeping woman who yet was not showing any signs of waking.

“Her name is Syemja Rontu,” said Lymbic. “She is a native of Hishyim, a relatively unknown planet just inside the boundaries of wild space. Shortly after his proclamation naming himself emperor, Palpatine forced her and a few others into service as his concubines.” Shaking his head Lymbic spread his hands, palm up in a questioning jester before continuing.” I had heard rumors but have only recently learned the truth. The Emperor hand selected them, as far as I can tell he based his choices upon each one having some measure of force sensibility.” Lymbic stood and began pacing in the small passenger compartment. “I thought Palpatine and his dog Vader were bent on destroying any force users?” asked Drasser. “Is that not what you just told me?” “Jedi!” snapped Lymbic angrily. “Only Jedi, any force user willing to bend knee to the dark side are being recruited for the emperor’s private army.” Watching the young man circle around the cabin the Captain asked.” She was one of the recruits?” pointing at Syemja.” No, but I was” Said Lymbic. Than chuckled At Drassers raised eye brows. “Relax man; I have not turned to the dark side. Unlike my Jedi teachers I refused to turn tail and run, when they crawled away to hide, I decided to continue to fight any way I could.” Again, he cocked his head to the side. “Sadly, that means using the force in ways other than what the Jedi teach.” Sitting back down he said “Let me explain, I had infiltrated one of the Red Guard units, I was attempting to get in a position to do some damage, when I learned of Syemja and the others. I also learned of a group of force users who work from the shadows. Force users who are neither light nor dark, I suppose you could call them grey Jedi. It is with a group of these force users that I have been working. We began hearing rumors of a plan of Palpatine’s. A plan to impregnate force sensitive women, to guarantee the continuation of his blood line and continue his reign. A second generation Sith lord.” Lymbic shuddered.  “I don ‘t believe that is his plan at all.” Lymbic had begun speaking quickly, as if he had to get the words out before someone stopped him. “I found hints of Sith lure that may support claims of conscience transference.” “What the hell is that?” Asked the captain confused. “Sith legend, my friend, claims if a Sith master is strong enough, that master could pass portions of his or her essence and consciousness into their apprentice’s and-or offspring. In Palpatine’s case this would in principle provide him a form of immortality.”  Explained Lymbic. “That is not a very pleasant thought. “Said Drasser “No wonder you wanted to get her away so bad. One generation of Palpatine is bad enough, never mind one possessed by the man.” “Yes. Exactly.” Lymbic said nodding.” At least I feel like I Have done something, which is more than the cowardly Jedi can say. If any of them still live. I do hope it is just dusty old fairytales as my comrades believe, but if it is not, then I hope that we have acted in time.” “Why did these grey Jedi not provide assistance?” Asked the Captain. “Why did you turn to me?” “They aided me in contacting the women involved, then planning the escape. We need them to remain in their positions which is why I reached out to you.” Answered Lymbic.

Captain Drasser had opened his mouth to reply when alarms began sounding from the cockpit.” We will talk about this later.” He said. “I think we may have company.” Both men moved quickly to the front of the ship. Drasser slid into the pilot’s seat while Lymbic stood just behind him looking over the captain’s shoulder. Drasser, studying the various readings from the many control panels, he began flipping switches and twisting knobs franticly. “What’s happening?” Asked Lymbic nervously. “Get back there and secure yourself and Syemja! I think things are going to get very rough.” Said Captain Drasser very seriously. “Have we been tracked?” Was lymbic’s response, not moving? “No, our navigational system and hyper-drive just went hay wire.” “What, how could that happen?” Asked Lymbic, alarmed.” I don’t know.” Said Drasser. “But right now, this is an out of control ship, one who’s engines are headed for a major melt down if I can’t back off on some of these readings.” he continued to push buttons, and flip switches.  Attempting to regain control of his ship. “Move!” he barked. “Get secured, now!”

Despite all his efforts the Captain was unable to bring the freighter back under control; one by one her systems began to fail. Power outputs began to spike, and control panels all around the cabin began to spark. Each emitting smoke and flames as their circuitry overloaded, then exploded. Fearing a catastrophic explosion that would destroy his entire ship, Drasser began attempting to manually shut down the engines.

Bypassing the safety overrides, he began bleeding off the power running to the massive hyper drive engines. As he funneled the energy through the navigational deflectors, the small freighter was sent into a vicious spin. The disruption of the matter flow began causing an irregular power feed to the hyper-drive conduit, which fed the power to the ships engines. Without power, the ship’s hyproflow system cortex was filling with null energy pockets. Taking advantage of one of these null energy intervals, Drasser isolated and terminated the power feed to the drive systems, immediately the ship’s engines went silent and inactive.

As soon as he had cut power to the out of control engines, the ship dropped out of hyperspace.  Violently jerking the vessel in different directions simultaneously. The captain feared the ship was going to tear itself apart, he cringed with each jolt as the metal twisted and groaned. The laws of normal space had suddenly reasserted itself. Despite being strapped in place Drasser found himself being thrown about the cockpit. His web strapping tore away from its housing and became useless.

Violently hurled over the cockpit console, the captain slammed face first into the front viewing portal. The snapping of his neck was clearly audible even over the deep screeching of the twisting metal framework. Blood smeared the glass over a spider webbed crack at the point of impact. Captain Drasser’s lifeless body continued to bounce around the cabin, as the Dawns light jerked and spun out of control. Crimson gore splattering the walls of the cockpit.

  In the rear compartment the passengers were fairing little better, Lymbic had strapped Syemja to the couch, than quickly secured himself in a seat next to her. Using the force, he than formed a protective bubble around the two of them. The ship bucked and jerked as the artificial gravity generators failed, all manner of cargo, tools and equipment got tossed about the cabin, harmlessly being deflected by the energies Lymbic was pouring into the protective sphere. The lighting throughout the ship flickered on and off as the power shut down and drained from the back up batteries. System after system the entire ship seemed to die.

Lymbic felt himself being engulfed by a deep sense of dread. With no power to the ships engines, the small freighter should have been slowing down, beginning to drift. But his instincts were telling him the opposite was happening. Dim red lights blinked on as the emergency power kicked in to the internal systems, within moments the onboard gravity returned as the ship somehow ceased spiraling and somewhat righted itself.  Lymbic waited a few moments to be sure the thrashing had stopped before releasing his hold on their safety force bubble. After a quick examination of Syemja to ensure she had not been injured Lymbic made his way to the pilot’s cockpit. He wanted to check with the Captain to determine what had happened, and how badly damaged the ship was. As he approached the access hatchway, he was met with the sight of red blood running down the metal door jamb. Lymbic knew even before he entered the cabin that he would be finding Captain Drasser dead. A quick look inside confirmed his feelings. Taking in the situation Lymbic began to mentally run through their options; nearly every screen and panel on the pilot console had burnt or was blown out completely. Devoid of power the ship should have been drifting. Lymbic’s eyes were drawn to the front portal as two things became obvious. The first being there was a long crack in the reinforced glass and it was spreading, threatening the structural integrity of the ship. The second thing was the fact that they were still in motion. Even though it should have been impossible, the ship was still traveling in a forward motion, with a velocity that he guessed was just under that of hyper speed. Lymbic knew, he felt it in the force, a dark presence or dark power within the force had taken control. Now all they could do was see where it was taking them. Feeling Syemja’s presence suddenly behind him Lymbic turned around; he had been thinking to shield her from the bloody view of the cockpit. As he turned and found himself face to face her, the former Jedi was completely unprepared and shocked as Syemja pressed the hilt of a deactivated light saber to his chest. He never had time to mentally register the shock as she ignited the weapon. His last sight was that of the woman’s cold smile and yellow eye’s. The world faded around him as he heard her say.” As he has seen, so shall it be.” Guided by an unseen force the small freighter traveled under the power of Syemja’s sheer will, deeper into the desolate barren space known only as no man’s land. Syemja had a picture in her mind. A picture of a small brown and green planet partly covered with flowing red clouds, its twin white suns burning in the distance. This is where she was heading, where the force was taking her. Lying back down on the passenger cabin sofa Syemja again strapped herself down, closed her eyes and concentrated on the force. She pulled herself deeper into the flowing stream of living energy, allowing it to flow through and around her, so immersed in the force Syemja was unaware of the passage of time or space. Many days later a lone farmer watched as a huge burning object fell from the night sky, curious the man set out to find the fallen star. Having never seen a space ship Jon had no reference of anything other than a star of which to call the object. Jon watched as the burning star impacted high in the mountains surrounding his clan’s valley home. Without hesitation Jon began the long climb to the high peaks. Days later an exhausted Jon stared at the dying form of a young woman, cradled in her arms was a crying new born baby boy. Jon felt a strange force tugging at him. He lifted the baby from its mother and went down the mountain. Jon took the baby as far from the mountain as he could possibly go; there he raised the child, never divulging the truth of the child’s origins.

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER THREE.                                                                                           

 Two hundred standard Galactic years later, deep in the vast wilds of unexplored space, the planet Roo’tar slowly orbit’s its blazing white twin suns. Far from the boundaries of populated space, and the numerous shipping lanes of the cosmic commerce. The tiny planet has remained isolated, undiscovered and undisturbed by the always expanding galactic expansion.

Perhaps the bloodiest Battle in the planets history rages across the open plains of the fertile valley floor, the anguished wails of the dying mixing with the wounded fills the air. The M’tecfre clan has claimed the plains and all the tributes in the Willow valley as their own. In the last hundred years the clan has prospered greatly, first from the abundant food growth across the large plains of the valley floor, and now as well, from the many rich ore’s being pulled from the mines deep in the Dazmir mountains.

 The unexpected death of the M’tecfre clan leader has caused frenzy among the clans closest to the valley. Tumar had been still youthful himself when death claimed him. He had not yet produced an heir. With the lack of leadership, the M’tecfre clan has falling into turmoil, infighting has divided the clan into many sub groups. Multiple warriors seeking the right to claim themselves clan leader. Left In a weakened state of defense the clan has become easy prey for their neighbors.

Chelsfa, Dramanegeto, balsobi and vescro clans have converged on the M’tecfre clan, attacking them in their stronghold that is the Willow valley. The Soich plains have always been prime farm land, with the Kiwan River dropping out of the Griff Mountains and flowing almost the entire length of the valley floor. The large fields of fruits and vegetables extended for many kilometers through the center of the valley, thick growths of the thorny willow woods surrounded the crops. Providing a protective barrier between the fields and the rock walls of the valley.  The valley is lined on each side by majestic mountains. Dazmer with its distance peaks, disappearing into the dark red mists of the cloud covered sky. Rose sharply from the western edge of the plains, its rich ore’s heavily in demand. The masters of metal working now rapidly advancing in their skill and knowledge. While the Griff Mountains gently rolled on the southern boundary, they were in sharp contrast to the steep rocky cliffs of Dazmar’s northern range.

  Dawns first ray of light, flooded into the valley from the eastern entrance. Silhouetting the many men fighting feverishly across the plains. It had been a long night of fighting, blood drenched the ground, and the waters of the Kiwan River flowed with a frothy red tint. Bodies littered the valley floor as the number of the dead mounted.

More than just control of the valley was at stake, it had become obvious that the victor could, and would claim leadership of all five clans involved. Making that clan not only wealthy, but very powerful as well. None of the warriors would show weakness, none of the clans would withdraw from the battle, there was too much to be gained.

 Silently watching the carnage below, Brax balanced precariously on a sharp outcropping of glassy stone. Useless and wasteful, he thought to himself.  He watched as warrior after warrior died needlessly. Brax firmly believed that under the leadership of one man, the right man, this entire region. No, he corrected himself. This entire world could flourish. Brax felt that the scope of possibilities for achievements, and advancements were almost unimaginable. Driven with a relentless ambition, coupled with the willingness to do whatever it would take to achieve his goals, Brax knew he was the right man. Since childhood he had known. He was different; he knew he was meant to achieve things others could only dream of. He had powers, powers no one else possessed. Each day it seemed he learned of a new use for the energy that flowed through him, if he concentrated hard enough he learned he could control the very air itself.

 Already Brax had twenty clans under his command, warriors who would obey his every word. Brax knew how to instill loyalty and confidence in people. When his abilities first manifested years earlier he found himself capable of feeling and manipulating the conscious thoughts of others, influencing people’s actions simply by willing it.

As the twin suns began their climb into the morning sky, Brax reached out with his mind, seeking the minds and thoughts of the men under his command. Not every man for sure, but their leaders, leaders he controlled. These were men he depended on to bring his plans to fruition. It was at this point he realized, he had begun thinking of most of his followers as tools, tools used to achieve his visions and goals, each one expendable and easily replaceable. Brax felt their minds very clearly. Felt their excitement their fear and anticipation. Brax smiled, he knew they were ready; they would follow his plan to the smallest detail. He began to think of them as weak.

 Dahico stood at the head of a large mass of eager warriors. His men, including many from other clans assigned to his company, silently awaited the signal from Brax. A signal telling them that were to advance and join in the battle. He had been given specific instructions by Brax, and in turn had given his men instructions; disarm those they could, suppress the fighting when possible. But they were to take control of the battle field, no matter the cost. Brax had expressed his desire to refrain from killing needlessly, but if that was the cost of victory. “Do not hesitate.” He had told Dahico.

 With nearly five hundred men at his disposal Dahico had no doubt that they would be victorious, Brax would be pleased with this gain. The thought of pleasing Brax brought a quick flash of pride to Dahico. Brax has proven himself worthy of his clan’s loyalty, he has brought consolidation and respect to many of the clans. Rising to power Brax assumed leadership of the clans, proclaiming them as a single clan. “The one true clan.” Brax now called his warriors. When this battle was over Brax would be in command of five more, their warriors and their lands. They would be absorbed into the one true clan that was emerging under Brax’s command. Those that refused would be put in chains, sent to work the many mines which the one true clan now controlled. Dahico was but one of the many clan leaders who had pledged their loyalty to the young leader, as with the others he was seeking to gain favor with the emerging warlord. That’s what the clansmen had begun calling Brax, Warlord.

 Effortlessly leaping from outcroppings to boulders, Brax worked his way down the rocky wall; at times it appeared as if he were walking on invisible steps, as he descended from the steep rise. Black smoke lay thick in the valley, crops burned by the invaders smoldered, as the winds lifted hot ash and blew it through the valley. Half the plains were in flames, already destroyed.

The heaviest of the fighting was now concentrated in the center of the valley. Brax pulled a thick veil over his nose and mouth, to help filter the smoke he was breathing. Slowly he walked through the thick smoke. Using the energies around him, he employed breathing techniques that he had taught himself. Emerging from the smoke only a few feet away from the combatants, Brax drew his double-edged sword from its sheath, a long sleek blade, freshly forged from the ore’s brought from the very mines he sought to gain control of. Holding the blade in front of him, he raised his free hand to the sky. With just a thought, he enabled fierce silver blue lightning to shot from his fingertips. Engulfing the area in a blinding blue haze, as the lightning ignited the atoms in the smoky air. The effect being like huge glowing spider webs flashing across the dark sky. Dressed as he was in dark tunic and trousers, leather boots and a thin hooded cloak made from the furs of the mountain shashanik. Hood drawn fully over his head, his lower face covered with a dark veil, Brax emerged from the thick smoke. His eye’s glowing a bright yellow, and the long blade of his sword enshrouded with a fiery red energy that seemed to shimmer along its sharp edge, dancing like blood red flames from hilt to tip.

It took but a few moments for the battling warriors to notice the dark figure, who came striding towards them from out of the smoke. The first to do so charged the lone man. Kincha was the first to reach Brax; with his sword raised high he lunged at Brax. Brax moved so quickly, that he spun in a complete circle, ducked under the chopping blade of Kincha, and rose again before Kincha even registered that he had moved. Than slicing his own blade cleanly through the warrior’s neck with a back handed swipe, Kincha’s men watched, as his head fell slowly from twitching shoulders.

Moving as one, a group of ten warriors attacked Brax. Brax effortlessly spun and flipped, thrust and parried. Instinct moving him, guiding his blade. Adrenaline flooding his bloodstream, Brax felt himself enjoying the fight. Raw power flowed into and through him, feeling invincible he felt stronger with each life he took, as if that person’s energies became his own as their living shell ceased to sustain its hold on them.

 Surging with energy Brax felt ready to explode with power, every man who had attacked him lay dead in a bloody heap at his feet. Trusting his empty hand outwards, again blinding flashes of lighting emitted from the finger tips. Flawlessly, finding targets in the forms of advancing warriors. As the energy found its target it engulfed each man, consuming him, leaving only a shriveled skeleton smoldering in its wake.

 Over and over Brax released his deadly lightning as he waded into the throng of men. His sword expertly swinging, maiming or killing all with in his reached. As he pressed deeper into the wall of men, he smiled with true excitement. Brax knew deep inside that he should be preserving the life around him, but the rush of energies and the jubilance that they brought was totally intoxicating. For now, he would kill. Fear, he thought. Had its place as well.

 Dahico watched the sky, waiting for the sign. When a brilliant flash of silver light flashed, and spider webbed across the eastern sky. He recognized it as a signal that only Brax could give. Dahico silently moved his force forward into the valley proper.

 The first warriors his men encountered, fought furiously, but after fighting all night they offered little resistance. Dahico spread his men across the plains; they then began a sweeping advance. Moving steadily into the drifting smoke.

 The sounds of the mortal combat echoed across the plains, slowly Dahico’s battle line marched through the valley. Crushing under their heavy boots, any crops that had yet to burn. Out of the thinning smoke, large numbers of men could be seen running towards them. Dahico gave orders preparing his men for an enemy charge. As the enemy closed with them, instead of fighting the men of the defending clans raised their empty hands, and knelt on one knee, seeking protection from the new arrivals.

 Confused by the attack from their rear, and the retreat of their own forces from the east end of the valley. Men began kneeling, dropping their weapons and raising their empty hands in submission. Dahico and a small force of his elite warriors continued to move to the eastern end of the valley, looking to meet up with his commander. Encountering heavy smoke from the smoldering vegetation, along with some barely recognizable human remains, most of which had been ravished by the flames. The men chocked badly as their lungs filled with putrid smoke, making it difficult to breathe as they got further into the valley. The small squad of elites was passed by men fleeing in the opposite direction. None attempted to oppose or challenge Dahico and his men as they advanced; most of the fleeing warriors appeared to have abandoned their weapons. The number of men they were passing dropping sharply, as they drew near the center of the valley.

 Aware of his warlord’s powers and abilities, Dahico knew it was from Brax these men were running. Still he was in awe as the smoke cleared and in the center of a very large ring of bodies stood Brax. His blazing red sword dripping with the blood of many of the fallen, and yet many the bodies appeared to have been burnt alive.  Brax himself appeared unscathed; slowly Brax twirled his sword from side to side, seeking out any further enemies.

 As Dahico and his men slowly approached Brax, the young warlord lowered his weapon. Never had he felt the power in him so strong. He could feel it flowing into him from all around, as if from the very air itself. Rejuvenating him and enhancing all his sense’s at once. He could hear the thoughts of the men around him, feel their fear, their anger, he felt the rush of adrenaline flowing through each one of them.

Brax watched as his men approached his emotions alive and burning with hungry desire. As he watched, the men knelt on one knee in front of him; Brax felt a rush of supremacy. The battle field was suddenly replaced by a crowded star field. No longer did he see the warriors kneeling in front of him. Instead was the image of a shadow, wrapped in a cloak and very translucent, the figure was barely visible against the starry black skyscape which engulfed the shadow man. The only thing that Brax was able to see clearly was the blazing yellow eyes. “Good, good.” Whispered the shadow. “Embrace the hunger, feel the might of the dark side. “Said the cloaked figure, his voice low and menacing. “Now you must seek me.” He said matter of factly. As quickly as it came the vision was gone. So fast did it transpire Brax was unsure of the reality of the whole thing? Once more he was staring at the men kneeling in front of him, surrounded by blood-soaked ground and the lifeless bodies of fallen warriors.

 Days after the battle of willow valley, Brax found himself restless as sleep eluded him. The vision of the shadow man plagued his mind, it had been real, he knew that as assuredly as he knew his own name. He tried but could make no sense of it, still the dark man called to him. A stranger yet somehow familiar.

 The morning light found Brax in deep meditation; he had developed a deep desire to scale the cliffs of the Dazmer Mountains. Unsure how he knew, Brax was sure his future, and his destiny lay among the very peaks of the mountain. After much consideration Brax came to a decision.  He would follow the pulling of his mind, he would seek this source of disturbance and he would resolve whatever issue it presented to him. After a quick survey of the activities in the valley Brax called his commanders together, leaving them instructions for the men under their command. This consisted mostly of the clean-up of willow valley. The disposal of all the dead, then clearing the land for replanting. The newly subdued clansmen were to be absorbed into the one true clan. Those that would not do so willingly would be publicly executed, or sent to work the mines, spending the remainder of their life in forced servitude. Rather it is from force, fear, or charismatic manipulation, Brax cared not, he was determined to unite the globe under his rule. The one true clan, still in its infancy, but it was growing.

  Dahico began issuing orders to his men, Brax ‘s instructions were clear, and he had no plans to disappoint his warlord. He had noticed a difference in Brax over the last few days. Not just in the power that the warlord had developed during the battle, but also that he seemed distracted, which Dahico knew from years of fighting at the side of the clan leader, was something that Brax Dar never was. Dahico felt a little concerned and hoped that this journey his warlord was undertaking would provide the answers he sought. Both men were young, mid-twenties and both had grown up together in the Hytefer clan. Brax had showed himself early on as a natural leader. It had only been two years since he had usurped the leadership; Dahico had been one of the warriors who aided in that coup. He had been by Brax’s side in every battle since. Dahico watched clan after clan fall to the one true clan; He knew his trust and loyalty were well placed. Brax would unite the clans; he was destined to be the warlord of Roo’tar.

 

CHAPTER FOUR.

 Thousands of parsecs away from the uncharted planet of Roo’tar, in an equally sparse sector of space. A moon called Sanctuary, slowly revolved around the lifeless plant of Gre’mon’talic. Lost in the extreme outer reaches of the Tingel arm. Gre’mon’talic had once been home to a wide range of life forms from across the galaxy, and a respected member of the now nonexistent corporate sector. Sanctuary, was the last remaining moon of a ravished planet, it had escaped the destruction that befell its sister moons, and host planet. Still maintaining a breathable atmosphere, the small moon lay covered by thick, lush, vegetation. With a climate that produced plenty of fresh water, life not only remained, but flourished here.

  In the center of a huge clearing, near the largest of the many lakes, a gleaming structure rose from the mossy covered floor of the stony ground. Beautifully carved and sculptured from crystals and stones, which had been carefully harvested from the deepest recesses of the lake upon which it was nestled. Rising many stories above the ground, its base or ground floor had been designed to match the shape of a five-sided pyramid. As the structure rose its walls twisted and spiraled, tapering to a blunt point high in sky of Sanctuary. Many areas of the upper reaches were still growing and expanding, as evidenced by the unsculptured blocks, and busy activity of the many beings, laboring both inside and out.

  Current home to the Jedi order. The temple provides a safe haven for force sensitive individuals, who have the desire and ability to follow the path of a Jedi, while they devote themselves to the servitude of the force.

 There had been a devastating war between the Jedi and the Sith, a hundred years earlier, it has left many beings across the galaxy untrusting and fearful of the Jedi. Intent on the total annihilation of each other, both factions of force wielders, Jedi and Sith had become indiscriminate in the destruction and death left in the wake of their war.

  At the wars end, The Jedi, those that had survived, retreated to the last habitable moon of Gre’mon’talic. The order had resolved to isolate themselves, immersing itself in the study of the force. They were no longer considered the protective knights, or saviors of the galaxy. Most beings considered them no different than the Sith they claimed to protect them against. The order chose to philosophize on the ways of the force.  Maintaining and continuously expanding their new temple, preserving and studying the history of the order. Their existence now known only in rumors.

Should the force choose for a being to become a Jedi, then it would in some way guide that individual to Sanctuary. That belief had held true for the past one hundred years. This practice has seen the order grow from a few hundred surviving knights and masters to well over a thousand Jedi, living either in or around the temple. Few left sanctuary, only those tasked with acquiring provisions. And the rare few that failed to find their paths in the light.

 Grand master Relana’cho spent the morning as he was prone to do every morning, with an intense physical work out involving the practice of acrobatics, aerobics, and endurance exercises. All of which involved the use of different lightsaber techniques. Not an easy task considering the advanced age of the Togruta master. Some of the Jedi and masters questioned why the order continued to train with the lightsaber, since it was a weapon of the past. A symbol of the past, one which links the order to the knights of old. Many said it seemed to be counter-conducive to the non-involvement philosophy now taught by the order. But Relana’cho remained insistent that all Jedi learn the lightsaber, and that the council still requires that each Jedi build their own lightsaber, and show proficiency in its use, before they graduated from padiwan to full Jedi. “The time will come when the galaxy will again need the Jedi.” the Grand master would say. “It is our responsibility to be ready when that time arrives. It may be tomorrow it may be in another hundred years, whichever it maybe the Jedi Knights will be prepared.”

 After his workout the Grand master settled into his morning meditation. Content in his solitude he sat cross legged with arms folded hands in his lap. Feeling the morning sun flowing over him, a light breeze ruffling his hair, Ralana’cho closed his eyes and opened himself up to the force.

 Reaching out the Grand master felt the light side energy around him. So, used was he to a smooth unbroken current of pure bright energy, he found himself momentarily shaken as dark ripples washed over him. Troubled by this darkness, Grand master Relana’cho sought the cause.

 Picturing himself wading against the current of living energy, the Jedi master followed the trails of dark tentacles, seeking the origins of this disturbing power. Many visions opened themselves up to the Jedi, as they did so the stream of dark side energy flowed faster, and darker. Surrounding the master, the darkness began to engulf him; Relana’cho began to feel as if he were being strangled. His mind became cloudy and dim, as if he were about to lose his consciousness.  A coldness and pure hatred, laced with a calculated intelligent evilness, swirled around him. The Jedi grand master could feel the age in the presence, also the patience it had endured. But that patience was waning, the source of the darkness was becoming aggressive. Somehow Relana’cho could feel the eagerness in the dark presence. He knew some major event was drawing near. Fear spread through the master, fear not for himself but for his beloved Jedi, something was coming their way, he felt they were unprepared. Master Relana’cho was lost in the current, unable now to tell if he was seeing the past or the future. The one constant in all the visions, was that of a deeply hooded figure with glowing yellow eye’s and many Jedi were dying, locked in battle with an unseen foe.

Shaken by his visions, the grand master forced himself to withdraw from the stream of force energies. What had once been a tranquil stream had become a raging river. One that now had become extremely volatile. The darkness in the force clung to the Jedi; he attempted to pull himself out of his meditative trance. Mentally reciting the code of the Jedi, he was able to calm himself, regaining control of the tides flowing around him.

 There is no emotion, there is peace.  Slowly he began Moving away from the darkness.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Completely surrounded by the darkness he felt the energies begin to shift, allowing him to move back to the lighter flowing current.

There is no passion, there is serenity. He continued to recite the code, feeling stronger. One more step, he felt the light side wash over him.

 There is no chaos, there is harmony. Feeling weak and drained of energy, it had been a brutal struggle to escape the dark tentacles that had grasped his essence. But he succeeded, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 There is no death, there is the force. The Jedi master snapped to full awareness as the room around him came into focus.

  Nearly collapsing from the sudden assault that he had just experienced in the force, he climbed to his feet. As he did so the door which granted access into the meditation chamber from the hallway burst open. Two Jedi masters, Ross Dana and Cardel Solo, rushed to the Grand master’s side as he struggled to keep his legs from buckling beneath him.

 “Master.” called Ross. Grabbing the elder master’s arms, lending his support. “Are you ok? We felt a disturbance in the force.” Asked Master Dana. “I am fine.” Mumbled the Grand master. Allowing the two newcomers to guide him to a nearby chair. Cardel Solo looked at the Jedi’s Grand master, realizing for the first time just how old and fragile the man had become. The grand master normally exuberated such strength and confidence; it was very easy to forget that the man was well over a hundred years old. Concern flooded through the young master. “What has happened Master Relana’cho? We felt your distress. Are you unwell?” Asked master Solo.

 “There is a danger coming I fear.” Said Grand master Relana’cho. Who Solo noticed was visibly shaking. “Danger! In what form? From where?” Asked Master Dana alarmed. He has known the Grand master for over thirty years, since coming to Sanctuary as a young teenager. Never has he seen the Master frightened or shaken, not as he was now. “Tell us master of this danger, what is it you have foreseen?” Again, asked master Solo. Seating himself next to the Grand master.

 “I fear it is time for the Jedi to once again assume the active role of Knights.” Said Grand master Relana’cho weakly. “I must think on this, seek the meaning of my vision.” looking at his two senior Jedi masters, who both now had a look of concern and confusion on their faces. The Grand master said. “Gather the Jedi, I must address them.” His had begun to strength return to his words. “All of the Jedi?” Asked Master Solo. Wondering how they were to get all the Jedi assembled in one area. There has never been such an assembly here on Sanctuary. “Yes, all of them. Have them assemble in the temple gardens; I will speak to the order.” The Grand master Said, as he patted the hand of Master Dana.” Fear not my friend, I am Fine. Call for a meeting of the council, we must talk at once. Before the assembly happens.” The Grand master put special emphasis on his last directive.

 Both Jedi masters, Dana and Solo had many questions, but they knew better than to ask them. The Grand master would tell them in his own time what it was that was troubling him. Rising and bowing to the master, both men left to see to the convening of the Jedi council, and the making of arrangements for the mass assembly. Each man wondering what type of vision the Grand master could have experienced. What would make him feel the need to put the Jedi back on the path of warriors.

 “Events have been put in motion. Events without a predictable outcome.” Grand master Relana’cho said softly. As he stood and stared at the statues of the two great masters Luke Skywalker, and Jania Solo. Each occupying opposite sides of the archway which filled the center of the great hall. Lightsabers in hand, blades extended and crossing each other. Forever etched in the glossy marble stone of sanctuary, the supreme Grand master and the one and only sword of the Jedi. “If ever I needed your guidance it’s now.” He said to himself.  Sadly, he was met with the stony silence the statues have always provided.

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER FIVE.

Katana Skull Occupation Force transport vessel Grimly. On route to Helnor outpost, 0300 ship’s time. Lieutenant Jordon Kass awoke with a start. Senses alert he reached out with the force searching the darkness for any sign of danger. Finding none he allowed himself to relax a few degrees. A nightmare? He wondered. “No! “He said aloud. He was no stranger to nightmares; the Lieutenant realized this was something else.

 Checking his chronometer Jordon was a bit surprised to discover he had only been sleeping for four hours. “Ugh.” He groaned. There was still three hours left before his alarm was set to go off.  He was annoyed and still feeling the lingering effects of whatever disturbance had woke him. Seeking to calm himself Jordon turned to the force. Reaching inside himself, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Trying to sort through his feelings and the feel of the force around him. There it was, it was fading fast, but it stood out in his inner light. He found the disturbing energy that had been alarming enough to wake him from a deep sleep. Jordon was not sure what to make of it; he allowed the force to guide him. It was with a shock he realized that he had felt this disturbance before. Not able to remember where or when Jordon began to grow angry, some-how he knew that it was important for him remember.

He allowed himself to open more of his sub consciousness to the force, exploring the energy that now resembled long reaching tentacles of black shadows. Surprised it felt to him that the force itself somehow seemed aware of his attention. He felt it begin to pull at his essence. Something in the tentacles was reaching for him, that something wanted him. For what he was not sure, but he felt certain it involved the cold darkness he was feeling. Jordon pulled himself back from the force. Amongst his many talents involving the force Jordon Kass had the unique ability to mentally travel along the treads of energy provided by the universe. At times it had led him to great wonders, but there had been times when he knew he had approached danger spots. These spots were mostly red threads; at least that’s how his mind perceived them. But this time was different, this time the thread was cold, dark and hungry. More curious now than he was angry Jordon Decided to leave this riddle for later. The force, he told himself. Would reveal its mysteries in its own time? After a brief and unsuccessful period of trying to return to sleep, Jordon concluded that his night slumber had come to an end. “Might as well get down to business.” he mumbled as he contacted the ships duty officer. “Lieutenant Justin, Duty officer in charge.” was the dull soft slightly bored voice that responded to his hail. “What may I assist you with Lieutenant Kass>” Asked the female officer. Whose image had appeared on the communication viewer?” Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant.  I was just wondering what our E.T. A. is with Helnor base.” Asked Jordon. “Our E.T. A. has not changed Lieutenant” Answered the bridge officer dryly. Slightly rolling her eyes. “We will arrive at thirteen hundred hours; you will be informed if there are any changes.” Perhaps he has asked the same question to many times, thought Jordon. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” Jordon replied. “Sorry to trouble you, I am just a bit anxious to see my new home.”

Slightly bowing her head and looking At Jordon with eye’s opened wide, a small hint of a smile touching her thin deep colored lips, Lieutenant Justin slowly shook her head. “If half of what I have heard about Helnor outpost is true. You may want to rethink that Lieutenant Kass.” Said the bridge officer. A bit of humor in her young voice. “Except for pirates and scavengers, I don’t believe anyone finds that outpost very favorable.” She said. Jordon rolled his own eyes back at her as he chuckled.” Lieutenant believe me, this was defiantly not my choice of assignment, but like you I go where I’m told to go.” Said Jordon. Than added quickly. “Hey since I am awake anyway, what do you say? Um.” He hesitated momentary. “Maybe I come up there? Than you and I can go over those reports from the outpost. I don’t know, um, maybe over a cup of fresh Java.”  Jordon was mildly surprised when Lieutenant Justin agreed. “Great.” Said Jordon. A bit too enthusiastically. “I will be there in fifteen minutes.” “Very well, I will see you than, please make sure my cup is hot.” Replied Lieutenant Justin a smile now clearly visible on her otherwise stolid face.

Jordon made a quick trip to the refresher, then slipped into his pilot’s uniform as he made multiple attempts to smooth down his ruffled blonde hair, which had seemed to take on a life of its own. Abandoning that endeavor He began making his way to the bridge of the Grimly, after a quick stop at the ships mess hall for two cups of fresh caff. As he passed through the ship’s corridors, Jordon could not help but admire the workmanship that had gone into the transport vessel. A product of the Kessel ship yards, The Grimly was a prototype of that system’s ship building capabilities. The K.S.O.F. recently negotiated a contract with the Calrissian Corporation for New transport ships and newly designed battle cruisers. The Grimley was the first to leave the Kessel production yard.

As he approached the bridge lift, Jordon comm-ed his assistant, who was also the co-pilot of his explorer class ship, the Dragon. Jalex was a decade old JVGX droid. He had been assigned to Lieutenant Kass by the K.S.O.F. upon his acceptance as team leader of the reclaimer squad. Of course, his first course of action was to reprogram the JVGX unit, erasing any programs and/or instructions that the K.S.O.F. may have installed to keep tabs on him.” Jalex.” Jordon spoke into his comm unit. “Here Jordy. Is everything alright? It is early for you.” answered the slightly robotic voice from the communicator. “Yes, everything is fine; I couldn’t sleep so I’m on my way to meet with a Lieutenant on the bridge. We’re going to review some new reports.” Answered Jordon. “I see. I am sure it is a Lieutenant with a nice.” “Jalex!” Jordon cut off the Droid. Sometimes he regretted the sarcastic sense of humor he had programmed into the Droids data systems; he had never expected Jalex to actually develop an individual personality. On most days he really did not mind the Droids quirkiness, but there were times when Jalex surprised even him. “How may I be assistance to you Jordy?” Asked the droid. Jordon could have sworn he heard a smirk from Jalex. “For starters, you can stop calling me Jordy while aboard this ship. The Captain is a real stickler for protocol.” “I understand Jordy, how than shall I address you.” Asked Jalex. Now sounding annoyed. If Jordon did not know better, he would have sworn there was a certain amount of sarcasm in the droid’s tone.” Lieutenant Kass will be sufficient.” Said Jordon. Not a real big fan of formality he disliked giving those instructions to Jalex, but they were aboard a military vessel now. He should at least try to follow the Captains protocols. “Jalex I need for you to go over the dragon, check all functions and systems make sure it is well provisioned.”  Said Jordon. “Already done sir. The Dragon is at optimal efficiency.” replied Jalex. “Are we going on a trip Lieutenant?” Asked Jalex. “I’m not sure, I just got a feeling.” Jalex quickly calculated the odds that they were about to embark on an unplanned trip, the droid concluded them to be extremely high. He had co-piloted the Dragon for Jordon and the reclaimer team long enough to know that when the Lieutenant said he had a feeling, things usually happened. “Double check everything Jalex, make sure everything checks out and she’s ready for a quick departure.” Jordon thought for a moment than added.” And Jalex, see what you can do about some new seat cushions will you, that pilots seat is awful.”” Yes sir, I shall inform you when I am finished.” Said the droid. “No, don’t do that. I will check in with you later.” Jordon closed the channel as the bridge doors parted.

Lieutenant Justin was waiting for him as he stepped onto the deck, “Lieutenant Kass,” She greeted him. “Fifteen minutes exactly. I am impressed.” This time she shared a full smile with Jordon. “Thank you.” He said. As he handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee.” Sweet with cream.” He returned the smile. “I took the liberty of looking up your recent café requests.” He said to her puzzled look. “That was very nice of you Lieutenant Kass.” Said Lieutenant Justin, as she took the offered coffee. “I have your reports up on the operations monitor.” she waved for him to follow her across the bridge to the operations command station.

Jordon watched her as she led the way, gaining a whole new appreciation for the uniform style of the K.S.O.F. as he did so “so tell me, is there a first name or must I stick to Lieutenant?” Asked Jordon in his most charming voice. “Mine is Jordon or Jordy to my friends.” Lieutenant Justin waved Jordon to an empty chair as she settled into her stations seat. “It is Katlina, but I must insist on formality Lieutenant Kass. At least while we are on the bridge.” Answered Justin, with a shy smile.

Jordon looked around the bridge, realizing for the first time that despite being the middle of the night rotation, the bridge was fully staffed, and they were all trying not to look at the Lieutenant and him. “Yes ma’am, I see your point” He said. “Captain Dehorn requires every department to keep all duty stations fully manned, during all rotations” Said Lieutenant Justin, To Jordon’s unanswered question.

“Pretty hard core.” said Jordon. “Quiet,” Lieutenant Justin sighed. “Now I must confess. I am very curious. What is it in these reports that have interested you so much?” Jordon stared at the young woman for a long moment before answering. “I can’t seem to put my finger on it.” He said. “A distress beacon from an uncharted area, the signal itself is very weak and degraded, and it’s on a frequency not used in the last couple hundred years. Not since the last years of the old republic.” Said Jordon. “So, it’s a derelict? Isn’t that what your squad tracks down and reclaims for the K.S.O.F.?” Asked Lieutenant Justin. “What is so peculiar about this one? Again, she graced Jordon with her innocent smile.  Though her voice keeps a matter of fact tone. Now it was Jordon’s turn to look confused, not many people knew he was a reclaimer. “I took the liberty of looking up your service file.” Said Justin. “You didn’t think you were the only one who liked to be informed did you?” She snickered at Jordon ‘s amused expression.

“Hmm, well first.” Said Jordon, looking at her warily. “Yes, I am a reclaimer and yes this is what my team and I would investigate. But this feels different, it feels wrong somehow.” Jordon nodded as he reread the reports Helnor station had sent him. “Well there it is, isn’t it?” Asked Lieutenant Justin. “There what is?” asked Jordon eyeing her questionably. “There what is?” he furrowed his eye brows in confusion. “Feels.” Said the Lieutenant, arching her own eye brows. Jordon sat back in his chair, absently running his finger through his unruly hair. “Wow.” he muttered as he let out a low sigh.

“So, the rumors are true than.” asked Justin, her eyes going a bit wide and her voice laced with a touch of excitement. Jordon could not tell if it was because of shock or from wonder. “You reclaimers are force sensitive.” She continued this time in a whispered tone. Jordon stared at the woman, wondering what he should tell her. He liked this young woman; she had a good vibe to her. Being force sensitive was not something a being shared with many people. There remained a lot of anger, and resentment among most people against force users. The force wars would not soon be forgotten.

“Most of us are to one degree or another, that’s why the K.S.O.F. has been so successful in their reclamation efforts.” this time the excitement on the Lieutenants face was unmistakable. “I knew it; you have to tell me about it. The force I mean.” She whispered. Then quickly looking around she forced her expression back to a calm mask. “Not here though, too many eyes and ears.” she said softly.

“We don’t usually go around announcing our abilities, but we don’t exactly hide it either.” said Jordon. Puzzled by the Lieutenants sudden hushed tone. “It certainly is no crime to talk about it.” He said. “Trust me; we need to talk in private.” Justin replied, as she stood and straightened her uniform. An action which Jordon found very flattering.

Confused at Lieutenant Justin’s behavior, Jordon began to suspect there was more to Katlina Justin than the ability to fill out a uniform. Following his hunch Jordon opened himself up to the force, allowing himself to reach out and examine the woman’s force aura. Feeling slightly guilty for the invasion of the Lieutenants privacy, Jordon never the less pushed his senses further into Justin’s consciousness, slipping deeper down the colorful energy trails surrounding her core make up. Jordon immediately understood Justin’s desire for the private conversation. Slam, bang. A huge door shut hard and solid in his mind. Leaving him a bit stunned as his mental probe of the young female was instantly severed.

Lieutenant Justin shot him an angry look as she stepped back a few paces.” Lieutenant Kass!” she snapped. A bit louder than she had intended, as evident by the heads suddenly turned in their direction. Her tone and expression conveying her displeasure at his uninvited probe of her inner self. “I thought Jedi were beyond such an act of invasion.” She hissed. “I apologize, Lieutenant Justin” Said Jordon softly, as he arched his eye brows. Fully aware now that the pretty young woman was force sensitive herself, his hunch had been correct. “There are no more Jedi, nor would I be one even if there were” The apology seemed to be unaccepted as she shot back “I have heard otherwise, in fact I have heard there are many Jedi. And lieutenant Kass, rumors have it you have trained with them.

 Jordon started to respond to the angry woman whose face was now a deep shade of red. As he opened his mouth, his ears vibrated with the deep resonance of the ships commander. “Lieutenant Justin.” Called the Captain as he stalked across the bridge, the lift door whooshing shut as he exited. “Is there a problem” he asked eyeing Lieutenant Kass suspiciously. “No sir.” answered Justin. Snapping to attention and rendering a closed fist thump on her chest salute.

 “Lieutenant Kass and I were just reviewing the reports from Helnor.” Captain Dehorn returned her salute as he drew close to the two officers. “I see. And have you gained any new information or perhaps been enlightened with a new perspective from those reports Lieutenant?” Asked the captain. Looking Jordon dead in the eyes.

 Jordon stood and clasped his hands behind his back, in a somewhat relaxed state of respect towards the man’s rank. “No sir, although a new perspective would not be a bad thing.” Answered Jordon. “How so?” asked Dehorn. “These reports do nothing to explain my required presence or the vagueness of my orders.” He told the captain. “I see, and tell me Lieutenant, are you in the habit of questioning orders? Or the decisions of your superiors that issue those orders?” Asked Captain Dehorn, dislike for the Lieutenant clear in his voice. Jordon inwardly cringed, he disliked the word superiors, sure there were certainly those that held office and positions higher in stature than him, and yes there were those that had way more wealth and possessions than him. But there was no one that he truly felt could really be considered superior to him.

 “Sir honestly yes, when I am called away from my squad in the middle of a mission, sent to the edge of civilized space, and told basically nothing about why. Than yes I question those orders and the logic of the chain of command that issued those directives.” Answered Jordon. Captain Dehorn stood silent for a long moment, eyeing the brass young Lieutenant. “Well I will confess I respect your honesty.” He said at last. “I have just received new orders for you Lieutenant” Said the Captain, as he moved to his command center. Punching in a series of commands on his console he motioned for Jordon to approach the small view screen set in the console. Jordon leaned over the screen reading the information displayed on it.

Attention to orders: Lieutenant Jordon Kass. Squad commander twenty fourth Reclamation Company, thirty fifth support battalion. Jordon’s eyes widened a bit as he stared at the communiqué. It is very formally addressed, thought Jordon. It had been a long time since he has seen or received such formal orders. He continued to read.

Effective this date you are hereby relieved of all duties and reassigned to the command of the Helnor relay and supply outpost. Upon arrival you will immediately report to Colonel Trinsy. Helnor outpost commander. Colonel Trinsy has been provided with and briefed on special instructions reverent to your mission. All provisions and equipment necessary for the successful performance of your mission will be provided by Helnor command. Additionally, your rank of Lieutenant has been elevated to that of Captain. You have been authorized to hand pick a team of three Katana Skull personal to operate as crew members aboard the Dragon. Katana Skull Occupation Force explorer class skiff 0453287. Which you shall retain command and possession of. Congratulations on your promotion and good luck in your assignment. Sincerely Fleet Admiral, Non atoo Renmark.

 Jordon stood speechless as he read and reread the script on the viewer. Only vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped into his lap.” Ahem” Captain Dehorn cleared his throat, clearly displeased with the transmission.

Jordon looked over at the Captain, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the implications of his orders. It took a moment for him to realize the Captain was waiting on him. “Sorry sir.” He said, “A bit at a loss for words sir.” Giving Jordon a stern look the Captain replied. “Yes, I am sure that is something that does not happen often.” The Captain sighed.” Congratulations Captain Kass.” placing special emphasis on the pronunciation of the Captains rank. “When we arrive at Helnor outpost I expect you to promptly disembark, Colonel Trinsy will be waiting for you. And make sure you take that Damn Droid of yours with you; it has my quartermaster and my engineering staff ready to commit mechanical murder.” Turning back to his console Dehorn added in a dismissive manner. “I trust this will end our travels together. “

Newly promoted Captain Kass stared at the back of Captain Dehorn for a long moment, having no idea why the man disliked him so bad. Should there not have been some sort of promotion ceremony he thought. A smile spread across his face as he thought about using the force to loosen the pants of the stuffy old officer. He was rewarded with a collected gasp from the bridge crew as he stepped into the lift. His last sight of Dehorn before the lift doors shut was that of the man trying to cover his naked buttocks as his uniform trousers clung around his ankles, he was also pleased to see that Lieutenant Justin had once again displayed her amazing smile.

Jordon stopped briefly to retrieve his backpack full of belongings from his quarters aboard the Grimley. Aside from a few articles of clothing he had not brought much from the Dragon. One item, he was never far from. A slender black metallic cylinder with a sleek leather hand grip. Slight depressions in the soft leather conformed perfectly to his left hand. One end of the dark cylinder ended in a small snub-nosed emitter. When ignited it was capable of focusing and maintaining a powerful blade, one of pure energy, deep dark blue just like the Kyber crystal lodged in the core of the cylinder. Jordon held the lightsaber out in front of him, as he studied it he could not help but remember the task of retrieving the crystal from the caves located deep in the lake on Sanctuary.

“How am I to hold my breath for such a long swim master? Asked Jordy. Master Solo looked at the teenage boy. “Search the force Jordy, in it you shall find your answer.” Master Solo had begun to have some doubts about his young apprentice recently. Yes, he was very strong in the force, but Young Jordy questioned his training at every task. Not just his training but the very philosophy of the Jedi teachings. Jordy stared at the clear water below his feet; he had been perched on the rocky cliff ledge for the last half hour. The cave of crystals lay at least fifty meters below the surface, the entrance than receded into the very cliff upon which he stood.

Jordy did not doubt his ability to use the force, all the masters had commented on his raw power. What he doubted was his ability to control and manipulate the energies that flowed around him, he felt them so strongly, so electrifying and wild, when he opened his senses to the force he was able to see it running all around and through everything. To Jordy the force looked to be billions of different colored threads of pure light. He found it amazing that anyone could control such power. “Jordy this is a task which all young apprentice must undertake. By retrieving and then assembling all the components for your lightsaber you will have demonstrated to me and the grandmaster that you have mastered the control of the force necessary to advance in your training. Failure to do so will result in your exile from the temple.” Said master Solo. He stood next to Jordy with his arms crossed, his stance displaying his loss of patience with his young apprentice.

Jordy glared at Master Solo, his blue eye’s smoldering with anger. He was in fact just as annoyed at his master as Solo was at him. All the masters in fact, always citing their Jedi code at him. Ever since he had come to the temple Jordon felt as if the Jedi were trying to remake him, mold him into something they felt he should be. It was true he could trace his linage back to the legendary Luke Skywalker, but that did not mean he had to be molded in his image. Master Solo also was able to claim that same linage; it was for that reason that the Grandmaster had paired him with Jordon. In Jordy’s opinion the family connection was so far removed that it mattered very little.

Spurred now by his anger Jordy reached out to the force and found the threads he felt would best serve him. Wrapping himself visually in that thread Jordy covered his body from head to foot in a cocoon of living energy, he then took a few deep breaths, saturating his lungs and body in oxygen. Once he was satisfied with his cocoon he pushed the wrapped thread out slightly away from his slim frame, the effect was a bubble of trapped oxygen layered against his body. Giving Master Solo one last look Jordy took in a deep breath and dove head first into the sparkling water.

Jordon was in great physical condition, he had always been very active. angling almost straight down Jordy swam deep into the cool waters, as he penetrated deeper into the lake the clear water he had always knew began to grow dark. Within minutes Jordy found he was unable to see much further than his arms reach. It took him little effort to maintain his bubble of oxygen and he found that by using calming meditation methods he was able to slow his need for breathing to a near stop. Again, reaching into the force he used its energy to enable him to expand his natural vision, enhancing to the point where he may as well of been in broad daylight. Unable to accurately measure the depth of which he swam Jordy searched the rock as he swam down the face of the canyon wall. It did not take long before he began to feel the pressure of the water pushing in on him, now he was growing concerned that he may not be able to hold his air bubble against the pressure. Fear started to creep into Jordy and he felt his control beginning to slip, just ahead he spotted the dark opening of a recess in the cliff wall, this had to be the cave of crystals he thought. Aiming towards the cave entrance he increased his efforts. Almost to the dark cave entrance his momentum was suddenly halted. Jordy felt a tightening restraint around his ankle; looking back at his ankle he was shocked to see a thin tentacle wrapping itself further up his leg. A short distance behind him Jordy caught sight of a Large Milfont. The Milfont were known to inhabit the deeper reaches of the lake, he had never heard tale of them coming this close to the surface. Vaguely squid like in appearance with long slimy appendages they were very aggressive. Jordy felt his heart skip a beat as this creature pulled him towards its gaping maw, Jordy tried to pull his leg free from the clutches of the creature but found himself firmly wrapped in the tightening grip. Fear now threatened to overtake Jordy, he was aware he carried no weapon for which he could defend himself. As he struggled a vision of Master Solo filled his head, Solo standing on the rocky cliff, his arms crossed his face frowning with disappointment and frustration. No thought Jordy as anger flooded his emotions, chasing away every sign of fear. This is not how I will be ended, without thinking further Jordy pointed at the Milfont and released a blast of force energy. Blue streaks of power erupted from Jordy’s outstretched hand, igniting the water around him in a fiery blue haze. The Milfont was immediately swallowed by the blue strands of energy, it grip slipped off Jordy’s leg as it went into convulsions. Jordy kept throwing the blue energy at the beast as it twitched and burned from the inside out; within seconds the creature exploded in a large mass of mangled and burned body parts. Jordy watched as the remains sank out of view, with a startling realization he found a new strength in his abilities. With the force he was never actually without a weapon or the means to defend himself.

Looking back to the cave entrance he continued his quest, now with a new sense of determination, Jordy felt himself grow up just a little bit. Using his enhanced sight finding a bed of glowing crystals was no problem for Jordy, nor was removing the crystal from the rock in which it was embedded. Finally, with his crystal in hand Jordy left the cave and returned to the surface, only to find not just Master Solo waiting on him, but also Grandmaster Relana’cho, both looked distraught and angry.

Jordon ignited the lightsaber and swung it a few times through the air. “Me a Jedi, hardly.” He said to the empty room. After making sure that the lightsaber was tucked into his backpack Jordon headed to the flight hanger.

The Dragon had received a much need overhaul and equipment upgrades during the ten-day trip to the Helnor outpost. Jordon had at first thought to fly her there, but then the orders for her refit came through. He had to admit the Grimley had an excellent crew of mechanics, both sentinel and droid. He chuckled to himself thinking of Captain Dehorns remarks about Jalex, he was sure the droid had not made anyone’s job easy. Jordon walked completely around the long-range skiff, admiring the upgrades and repairs. She had been designed for a crew of ten humanoids, but earlier refits had automated most of the systems, making it easy for a smaller crew to manage.

“I’m back “called Jordon, as he walked up the cargo ramp. “Did you miss me?” He asked as he passed through the cargo bay. From the front of the cargo bay, a grey metal head oddly shaped like a large egg, with green glowing eyes poked around the bulkhead. “Welcome back Jordy.” Said Jalex. “I mean Lieutenant Kass. Wait wrong again, I apologize,” stuttered the excited droid.” Welcome aboard Captain Kass, your ship is prepared and awaiting your instructions.”  Followed this time by the clank of a metal hand thumping against a metal chest as Jalex rendered a mock salute to Jordon. Jordon chuckled at the droids attempt at rendering a salute. “Jordy is fine Jalex. I assume you received a copy of our orders.” He asked, as he headed for his quarters. As the ships commander, his was the only private quarters on board. The crew quarters held bunks and lockers for up to four personnel, having been refit from the original ten-person design. Jalex needed no quarters, when he needed down time he just picked a spot in the crew lounge and went inactive. Mostly he picked a spot out of the way of Jordon’s travels, but from time to time he had been known to block a corridor or the entrance to certain rooms. Jordon believed Jalex did this at times just to irritate him.

“Yes, I have, and we are prepared to disembark from the Grimley as soon as we emerge from hyper-space.” Answered the droid as he followed Jordon though the narrow ship corridor. Jordon unpacked his backpack putting his clothing away and clipping his lightsaber to his belt. He immediately felt more relaxed, he had not carried his lightsaber while on the Grimley. More than once he had run up against beings that still harbored resentment and hatred against force users.

“Jalex, prepare the crew quarters for some new personnel, I have been authorized to hand pick a few team members. “Said Jordon. “I would prefer the team we just left, but I get the impression that command wants some troopers on board.” He added. “Right away Jordy, I take it you already have specific individuals in mind.” Asked the droid, now following the captain through the ship as Jordon double checked various system readouts, “I do, at least one of them anyway.” Said Jordon heading to the bridge. “At least one anyway.” He repeated more to himself than Jalex.

Ten minutes later the Dragon departed from the underbelly of the Grimley, she had been assigned her own landing bay at Helnor outpost. Jordon took this as a sign that he would be calling Helnor home for a while. He admitted to himself he was not all that familiar with this no man’s area of space that the outpost bordered. He had not ever heard a rumor of anything in the system that could possibly require the talents of a force user.

 Force users have been used by the Katana skull occupation force for well over fifty years. Having stepped in and filling the void left by the destruction of Coruscant, and the majority of the Galactic Republic’s political leaders. The K.S.O.F. whose roots lay deeply embedded in the Karrda smuggling organization, assumed political power. It had not taken them long to realize the potential of using force sensitive individuals to recover valuable resources along with abandoned ships and equipment. Many of the planets destroyed in the force wars and large areas of others remained saturated with negative force residue. An energy effect that rendered non-force users physically ill. Jordon Kass was one of these reclaimers. Recruited five years earlier his abilities in the force proved superior over his team mates and he had quickly rose to team leader. Jordon and his team were the best at what they did. Knowing this made his new assignment all the more intriguing to Jordon; Command had offered him no details.

Settling the Dragon down on the assigned landing pad, Jordon mentally prepared himself for his meeting with the station commander. With any luck he thought, I will finally get some answers. As he left the cockpit of the dragon, Jordon paused nearly half way through the ship as he headed for the boarding ramp. The room began to spin violently, then suddenly blurred as it faded to darkness. Jordon got a sense that he was floating in the blackness that had so suddenly engulfed him. What the hell, He thought to himself. Has the station been attacked? Jordon groped the dark near him looking for a hand hold of some sort but was unable to find anything within reach. Intimately familiar with the interior of the Dragon, he realized something was not right.” Jalex “He tried to call out. Jordon became alarmed as no sound issued forth from his throat. In the darkness a mixture of flashing lights drew his attention. Jordon concentrated on the source of the lights; he found that the harder he concentrated the closer he seemed to move to the light source. As he neared Jordon realized there was no possible way that he had traveled that amount of distance on the dragon. With that realization came the certainty that he was having a force vision of some sort. Now not far from the lights, he was able to discern two separate sources of light clashing against and around each other. A long slender blazing blue length of light danced with an equally long and fiery red blade. Yes. Thought Jordon. Blades, that’s what they are lightsaber blades.

Jordon watched as the two blades clashed with each other, thrusting and parrying, the two blades moved with blinding speed. Two dark figures slowly faded into view, just grayish silhouettes in the surrounding darkness, the two figures moved, danced, twirled and flipped as they battled each other. Neither figure gave an inch of ground as they battled, skill and strength equally balanced. Slowly the blue bladed wielder began to push back the red bladed opponent, step by small step. Just as it seemed the blue blade began to hold the advantage, a snap and a hiss sounded loudly in the darkness behind the shadow figure with the blue blade. Almost instantly a second red blade flashed through the air, Jordon watched as the severed head of the grey figure rolled into the darkness, his blue blade fading to nothing as two red blades flared and burned with intense fire.

Jordon watched in silence, not sure of the meaning behind what he was seeing, with a sudden twist the grey figure holding the first red blade turned as if staring at Jordon. He didn’t know how, but Jordon suspected the figure was aware of his presence. The figure raised its blade and moved towards Jordon. Another snap hiss and the darkness flashed into a brilliant ball of light. Just as quickly the light faded, and Jordon found himself standing in the center bay of the dragon, he was clutching his own light saber, its deep blue blade blazing with energy. He moved into a defensive position, legs spread shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, and his lightsaber held at his mid chest, the blade angled across his body. Taking a long look around the empty ship Jordon relaxed and deactivated his light saber, once he had convinced himself he was alone in the ships belly.

Trying to regain his composer Jordon used the force to slow his heart rate and breathing, spreading calmness throughout his body. He had no idea what to make of the vision he had just seen. Was he the figure with the blue blade, and what about the red blades? Other than his dream the night before he had never had a force vision. Now two within twenty-four hours of each other. He was sure there was something happening in the force, something that wanted his attention. Leaning against the bulk head he thought hard about the two visions. The Jedi taught him that red blades were always associated with the dark side of the force, which made sense considering the darkness he had felt in his dream vision. But what that meant to him, and how it involved him, he had no ideal. But, he was convinced bad things were about to happen, and equally sure it involved this mission he was about to embark upon.

“Captain Kass” called a young male voice from just outside the boarding ramp. Jordon snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that the colonel was waiting on him. “Yes, present.” He said quickly. “Come aboard” he called back down the ramp. A moment later a young ensign stepped slowly through the hatchway, almost cautiously. Seeing Jordon, the young man slapped his fist against his chest. “Sir I have been ordered to escort you to Colonel Trinsy’s office, she has been awaiting your arrival.” barked the young man nervously.  Now Jordon was concerned. The personal at this station were all treating him much more important than he felt was his due. With the personally assigned landing bay, and the personal escort to the head honcho’s office, on top of the promotion to Captain. Throw in this mysterious mission coupled with these visions. Things were starting to make him very nervous.

 

 

 

 

 CHAPTER SIX.

For five days Brax had been working his way up the cliffs and through the heavily wooded slopes of the mountain. The first few days the climb had been easy going, becoming increasingly more difficult with the higher altitude. deciding to use the difficult passage constructively, Brax experimented with his growing abilities. Using telekinesis to move some obstacles which barred his way, such as large boulders and fallen trees. While practicing levitation to go over others, like streams and ravines. He tested the limits of his power and endurance, it didn’t take long for him to realize that by focusing on emotions like pain, anger, fear and desire, his strength and ability grew increasingly stronger. He also found that by projecting fear through the energies around him, he was able to keep the predator animals which at times stalked him at bay. It was these feelings that he concentrated on as he ascended the rugged terrain. Twice he was forced to defend himself against the mountain predators. Twice he killed with just the power of his mind. After each kill he felt as if he were being praised mentally, no words just a feeling.

Shortly before the twin suns set on the fifth day, Brax crested the final cliff leading to a narrow plateau near the mountain peak. The winds on the plateau blew with an intensity he had never before felt, Brax found it was a struggle to stand upright as he walked across the center of the small clearing, his long hair whipped around like serpents and his thin cloak snapped and billowed. With each gust the wind howled loudly, reminding him of the death howl of a Battling Garfigit. Deep and soulful, while at once lonely yet angry and defiant. Taking a piece of leather cording from his pack, Brax pulled his hair back and tied it in a bunch. Hoping to keep it from whipping into his eyes. As he did so he listened to the howling of the wind around him, He decided he liked it, it suited this place. Brax surveyed the Plateau, the light was fading fast with the setting of the suns. A large mound of rock stood in the center of the area, the mound seemed to blend into a jagged outcropping that ran all the way to the opposite cliff ledge from which he had ascended.

 Nestled up against the dark mound Brax caught the gleam of the suns final rays reflecting off something shiny. “Metal.” Said Brax to himself. “What is that doing here?” He thought as he approached the mound. As he neared the glistening object he found himself also wondering what it was he had just discovered. Mostly embedded into the ground large pieces of metal protruded from the rocky surface, as he drew closer to the mound Brax realized that it was not natural to the mountain. The mound was not rock or dirt but was a large metal shell. Large chunks of the shell were missing, other areas looked to be smashed and disfigured. Walking around the shell Brax found a Large Gaping hole in the far end, it appeared to be a hole which led down into the rocky mound.

Brax stared down at the hole, he had moved to a position to where he stood over top of the dark depression to get a better look inside. Bewildered and surprised he thought of all the possibilities this metal cave could prove to be, it did not take long before he concluded.

Images of a blazing fire set against the black night sky filled Brax’s mind. Sitting next to the fire Wranu patted the wooden stool next to him. “Come Brax sit with me.” Brax moved to the stool and sat, he was nervous, his grandfather Wranu always made him nervous. Partly because of the man’s age, which no one seemed to know exactly. Wranu’s hair had turned ashy white many, many years before and his skin had become so thin you could almost see the bones within. Brax could not remember a time when the man had not been as wrinkly as a nitrite, the small rodent that infested the river banks, a creature whose flabby body appeared to lack any bone structure at all. But also, partly because of the stories told of the man’s strange abilities. Brax was sure the stories were just the over-exaggerated tales of the elder members of his clan, or the imaginations of young children attempting to frighten each other. Still Brax seemed to feel a certain energy radiating from his grandfather, it seemed odd to him because when he asked the other boys of the clan about it, none of them claimed to feel anything at all. Brax sat down next to his Grandfather as he had been instructed, he could tale by his Grandfathers tone this was going to be one of those lectures he was supposed to learn something from. “Someday Brax you will face this truth.” Said Wranu. “You and I are different; our family is different. In you I can sense this power that I have had these many years.” Brax stared at the old man. He’s gone mad. Thought the young boy. “your father did not posse the gift, I believe this is what led to his death, but you, I feel it in you, perhaps stronger than even I.” Said the old man. “Let me tell you where I believe this gift comes from.” Wranu broke into a coughing fit, Brax was able to see blood vessels burst in his grandfather as his body was racked by spasms. As soon as he was able Wranu continued. “There was a day.” He said slowly. “When my Grandfather sat me down just as I now Have you, he filled my head with tales of other worlds, and of metal constructs he called ships that carried people between the stars. Listen Brax, he told of how his father had been found as an infant in one of these constructs.” Said the old man. He was struggling with his words; his breath was coming in gasps and he looked as if he were about to fall over dead at any moment. “Stories Grandfather, that’s all they are. I have heard them before.” Said Brax. Wranu shook his head from side to side, a deep frown on his face. “No Brax you have not heard this before, there shall come a day when you will feel the pull of it, then you will know the truth of which I Speak.” “The pull of what? What will I feel?” Brax asked his Grandfather. Wranu did not answer, his head had slumped down, and his chin rested on his bare brittle boney chest. “Grandfather! “Brax said alarmed. He reached for his grandfather but withdrew his hand quickly as he realized the old man had ceased breathing.

 Brax knew what the rusted hull was the moment he first saw it. He had never seen a starship before and had only heard tales of them as a child in stories his grandfather had told. Yet he knew exactly what he was looking at. He had been having visions of metal objects such as this one, passing through the skies of Roo’tar since he was a child.

Drawing his sword Brax sent a surge of force energy down the blade, igniting the steel in a fiery red blaze of energy. He had learned this ability recently in the battle for the valley below, the energy almost seemed to give the blade a life of its own. Reaching out with his senses, Brax searched the area for any signs of life. Sensing none nearby Brax slowly descended into the dark recesses of the ancient hull. Surrounded by complete darkness, the only light was coming from the red glow of his blade. Brax continued to use his force enhanced vision, the darkness became no issue for him.

Looking around the interior Brax found lots of little objects which stroked his interest. Most of the ship had deteriorated beyond any recognition, what remained Brax had no frame of reference for, still he felt himself being drawn towards the far end of the ship, Brax searched through the old hulk but found nothing that could explain his feelings about the place. Disappointment crept into Brax as he began to doubt his own intuitions. He had learned early to trust his instincts; they had never failed him before now. After hours of searching Brax had just about giving up, deciding he had been wrong he headed for the gaping hole in the rear of the Hugh metallic body. As he was passing by the twisted remains of a heavy metal door hanging in a hatch way. A door that unknown to Brax, had at one-time lead to the crushed pilots compartment. A rusted hinge snapped with a loud pop, allowing the door to drop to the floor. The weight of the falling door busted through the rusted deck plate beneath it, exposing a small compartment hidden in the floor.

As Brax bent and peered into the dark hole left by the falling door, his attention was drawn to a single item.  In the center of the small hidden compartment sat an oddly shaped object, glowing slightly with a dull red light. Brax was keenly aware of the energy that radiated from the object. Cautiously he reached in and picked up the small item, it was warm to his touch. The shape was very odd, one he had never seen before. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and had nine equally sized sides. At first it appeared to be pure black in color, but as soon as he touched the strange object its reddish glow began to grow brighter, the color had changed to that of the same blood red that engulfed his sword blade. Brax noticed the skin of his palm had begun to heat up as the object glowed brighter. Using his force senses, he reached into the object, trying to get a sense of what the thing was.

Instantly his mind touched the consciousness of another being, one who ‘s intelligence and personality immediately flowed over his own consciousness. Startled Brax began to withdraw his own consciousness from the force, ‘’ Wait”. Demanded a voice in his head. “Open the cube “the voice told him. Brax felt it was a challenge being issued; without considering why he found himself compelled to accept the task. He twisted the sides around, first to the left than to the right, but had no luck in opening the many-sided cube. After attempting a few different patterns Brax sat the cube on a piece of debris. He considered his options; it was through the energy around him that had allowed the cube to speak to his mind. Thought Brax, perhaps it was through this energy that he would be able to open it. Concentrating with all his might he sent a mental command, along with an image of the cube opening through the force.” Open. I command it.”  He said forcefully into the energy of the cube. There was no response at first; Brax was just about to repeat the command. When slowly the sides of the cube began folding back into itself, within moments Brax was looking at a pyramid from which a dark shape was forming in the center of a red light. A deep dark red light was pulsing from the top point extending down to the floor of the craft.

Brax found himself staring at the shadowy form of a lean figure, its features completely obscured in a large hooded robe. The only discernable features were the yellow glowing eye’s that stared coldly at him. Brax was amazed he, had no idea what he was seeing. At first, he thought he was looking at a ghost from this wrecked ship. But his instincts told him otherwise. As Brax stared at the transparent apparition it spoke to him. “I am Darth Sidious, I am a lord of the Sith and emperor of the first galactic empire. I have been waiting a long time for you.” announced the shade his voice deep and commanding. Startled Brax raised his sword defensively, preparing to strike the figure. Brax could feel the dominating nature of the shadow through the energy he emitted. ‘’ Whoa! What? What is this? Who are you? I mean what are you? How is this possible?” Asked Brax. He was having a hard time accepting what his eyes were seeing; his words were tumbling over themselves. If not for the feelings he was experiencing through the energies he had learned to trust his whole life, Brax would have questioned his own sanity. Brax lowered his sword and began Stepping away from the object. The quietness of the empty hull made Brax’s voice sound louder than he had meant it to be. “Are you a ghost?” he asked. Still not quite believing what he was seeing. “I have already told you who I am!” Hissed the hooded figure.” What I am, or more accurately, was. Is a Sith lord. I have embedded in this holocron a certain amount of my force energy, a bit of my very being.” Continued the dark lord. A long silence followed as Brax struggled to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. “Your energy? Your spirit you mean. And this thing!” Brax pointed to the triangular holocron. “This is a holocron. What is a holocron? A spirit box?” He asked.

A soft laughter drifted from the hooded man. Brax was searching his feelings for any sign of threat in the energies surrounding him. He found none, but he was able to feel a certain amount of excitement, and anticipation radiating from the Darth Sidious figure. Brax stared hard at the image in front of him, taking in every detail. The figure had proven himself to be male as evidenced by the deep tone of his voice, and he looked to have at one time been a tall man, now he was slightly hunched at the shoulders as in age or perhaps injury, Brax was unsure of which.  He kept his hands clasped together in front of him, as he in turned studied Brax. His voice resonated throughout the remains of the ship, echoing slightly, both deep and yet soft. Brax felt reassured and relaxed as a calmness spread through him. With each word from the wispy figure he felt more and more of a familiarity to the man.

“For now, spirit will work,” Said Sidious. “Soon you will understand the ways of the force, and then it shall all be clear to you.” He said in a tone that reminded Brax of his Grandfather. “The force?” Asked Brax. “What is the force?” “The force is the energy and the power of everything around you, everything in the universe contains the force. Plants, animals, living beings even the very rocks and dirt that make up the planets themselves. The force is everything and everywhere. It is through the force that I am able to exist and speak with you.” Explained the shadowy man. “So, these energies I feel, have felt my whole life, these abilities that I have, these are the force.” Asked Brax. “Yes” said the Sidious spirit. “And you have done well learning to use the force on your own, I can feel your strength and you have already learned much. But now you must allow me to teach you, train you in the ways of the Sith. By teaching you to master the force, the dark side of the force. I shall enable you to realize all your ambitions. I can make you the most powerful man in the Galaxy.” “That’s quite a speech considering we are stuck on this planet.” Replied Brax. “There may be plenty of these ships to take you through the skies where you’re from, but not here.” He said as he waved his hand around in the air as if indicating the whole planet. “The force will provide.” Said Sidious. “It always does, this also you shall learn.” Said Sidious. “Why? Why me? How is it I alone have these abilities? I still don’t understand how this is possible. Why would you help me?” Asked Brax. Confusion seeping into his voice.

Sidious peered at the young man, studying him for long moments. Finally, he seemed to decide. “You are not alone in possessing the ability to control the force, there are those who would destroy you just for who you are. “Said the shade. “A very long time ago I was the emperor of the known galaxy. I was also a lord of the Sith. Through my studies of the force and knowledge of Sith history, I learned the means of transference.” Explained Darth Sidious. “Basically, a means of passing bits of my soul through the force. So that even in death, as I become one with the force I would retain a link to the living, But.” Here he stopped and looked Brax in the eye’s. Than continued in fatherly tone. “Only to one of my bloodline. So, you see you are a descendant of mine, for only one who possesses my blood would be able to make this connection and open my holocron.” Brax’s mind was starting to grasp some of what the shadow was telling him.” Who would seek to destroy me? And who am I that they would want to?” Asked Brax. “There are others who use the force, they call themselves Jedi. They are the bane of the galaxy. The Jedi and Sith have been at war since the beginning of time.” Said Sidious.  Brax thought about this for a moment. “So, you would have been my great grandfather than?” Asked Brax puzzled. “What is the Sith? You have mentioned them a few times now.”  “The Sith” Explained Sidious. “Are the masters of the dark side of the force, the rightful rulers of the galaxy? Let me teach you the ways of the force, the dark side is power beyond anything you can imagine. I can sense your desire to rule this pathetic little ball of rock, forget this planet Brax, let me teach you and together we will rule the galaxy.” Sidious’s voice had become very alluring. Brax continued to feel more relaxed with the conversation, now he could also feel his own desire stirring. The specter was right; He did want to rule over Roo’tar. He was meant to rule, he knew that. As he thought about what Sidious had told him, the longing and desire burned deep inside,

Intrigued Brax asked. “How would you do that? From this box that you live in?” Again, that soft laughter. “Ah, there is the crux is it not. No Brax I cannot do that from this holocron, this is merely a vassal for my essence, and only a very small amount of that, through this holocron I have been able to hang on to a thread of life over the years, but only barely. What I need is to be allowed to merge my energies with yours. Then and only then will I be able to use my abilities to aid you in growing yours.” Again, he chuckled with that that menacing yet soothing laugh. “Be not alarmed grandson, I can feel your defiance and reluctance in the force. We would share your sub-conscious, but you would retain all control of your consciousness and your body.” Brax thought about this, he found it to be both fearful and enticing. Sidious was right he did desire to rule Roo’tar, and very much wanted to learn more about the force. Here now this ghost was offering him so much more. How could he now settle for just this planet when he knew there was so much more available to him? Brax wondered this, yet could he trust this entity that obviously was very powerful in the use of the force or had been. These thoughts and more whirled through his mind; he struggled to decide. The thought of this shade living inside him he found revolting and unacceptable, yet he very much desired the knowledge that Sidious promised. Brax mentally weighed all the pro’s and con’s of allowing Sidious to combine his force energies with that of his own, in the end it was his desire for power that made his decision. “This power you promise me, I already have. What would I have to gain by allowing you to invade my body?” Asked Brax. “True the power you do have, what I have is the knowledge that will allow you to use that power fully.” Said Sidious. I am not sure I want you or anyone else influencing me. Replied Brax. “My young warlord.” laughed Sidious softly. “I have been influencing you for quite some time. Where do you think you got the ideals for your many deeds?”

Brax thought about this for a few moments, true the ideal to send the force through his sword igniting it into an unstoppable weapon, and the lightning from his hands had seemed to come to him from out of nowhere. Brax felt his anger stir. So, this shade thinks to use me, perhaps I can turn things on him. Thought Brax. “You do not seem the type to do something without a reason, what is in this for you? Surly you do not expect to ride around in my head forever?” Asked Brax. Darth Sidious thought about how much he should divulge to Brax, the man was clearly very intelligent, and it would not do to have him guess the truth.” Indeed, I do need something of you. I need you to take my holocron to the place of my physical demise. It is there that my true force energies remain. Once there I shall be able to rise from the dead, then and only then can you and I truly make this Galaxy bow to us.” Sidious decided to leave out the part where it would be he who would inhabit the body, mind and soul of his descendant. for only with Brax’s full co-operation, even with Sidious’s spirit at its strongest would he be able to complete the transference and live again.

“I do not see how I would ever be able to accomplish that. As I said before we have no space ships here on Roo’tar, but Yes, I will do this, and you will teach me. Tell me what I must do.” Brax told the waiting figure of the dark lord. Laughter again, this time Brax noticed it was a bit more ominous. “You must first reach out to me with your mind, allow your presence to accept that of my spirit as part of itself.” Instructed Sidious. Brax closed his eyes and reached deep into the force.

He felt the dark energy flowing around him, amazed at the power he felt in that energy he reconsidered his decision to accept that darkness into himself, but the stubborn aspect of his mind pushed him forward. The thought of all that power at his control was enough to overcome his misgivings. Slowly Brax pictured himself moving into the dark current, reaching into the power of the force, drawing it into himself. Darth Sidious was able to feel Brax reaching out to him; he felt when the connection was made. The force energy that was the lingering life of the Sith master did not hesitate, the moment the connection was made his spirit engulfed the life force that was Brax Dar.  The transference that he had planned over two hundred years earlier had begun. Now he would share this body, while he guided his host to where his dark essence lingered. Waiting, waiting for the one who would allow the transference to be completed. Again, he laughed, this time to himself. Again, he would rule the dark side and bring the Sith back to power. He had seen this; he knew it was to be. Patience, time was on his side. Red light flared from the holocron as the shadow figure of Sidious drifted into the startled form of Brax, then slowly the light faded to blackness.

Overwhelmed Brax’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He felt his mind invaded by the essence of the Sith lord, he struggled mentally for a few moments before he once again felt in control of himself. “Yes, very good’ came Sidious’s voice from inside his head. “You are strong indeed; the force has chosen well. Now it is time for you to learn who the master is, and who the apprentice is.” Before Brax could register what had just been said, his head exploded in white hot threads of pain. It was as if lightning had erupted inside his brain. Brax dropped to the floor and lay prone as he clutched his head, he was unable to stop the scream that rose from his throat, pain lanced through him. Than Just as sudden as it appeared the pain was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever been. “What in the burning pits of shaska was that? Why did you do that?” Demanded Brax. “That was a show of what can happen if you do not abide by my wishes” Said Sidious. “Now you are aware that I am here and quite capable of providing discipline when it is needed.” Said the voice in Brax’s head. “Today you start your Sith training, in time you shall earn the title of a Sith lord. Now let us put in motion our rise from this place.”  Brax stood and moved to the entry way of the crushed pilot’s compartment, his body moving without his directing it. Brax struggled to regain control as He reached just inside the hatchway and felt along the wall, after a brief moment searching his hand came across a small panel on the wall. He placed his palm flat against the panel and willed a bolt of force energy through his hand, not exactly lightning but still electrifying. Pushing with his mind the energy spread across the panel and into circuits that had been dead for two hundred years. With a flash of colors, the panel erupted in a flurry of activity. Minutes later the panel began transmitting a distress signal that had failed to function when the Dawns light had impacted on Roo’tar. Brax was aware of what he was doing; he even knew why he was doing it. To him it seemed his body was no longer under his control, Sidious was directing his movements. Brax realized that in controlling his motions Sidious was exposing himself to Brax’s mind, allowing Brax to see his essence as it moved through the cerebral cortexes of Brax’s mind. Very well thought Brax. he had been unprepared for the power of his new guest, but that would change, in time Darth Sidious would bow to him. And he began building a mental wall between his couscous and that of Sidious. “HA-HA-HA-HA-HA “, came that laugh he was now finding way to familiar. “Good, Good, my apprentice. You have learned Your first lesson; the apprentice must always seek to become the master.”

The decent from the mountain top took only half the time as the assent. Brax walked into his encampment just a few days after leaving the derelict. Dahico was overjoyed to see his warlord arrive back in camp. The valley floor had been cleared of the dead, men and women were busy turning the scorched earth. Soon they would be replanting. Brax took in the activities, he watched as his warriors went about the task of farmers. Displeased with the direction his second in command had chosen to take.” Dahico.” Called Brax from the edge of a field being plowed. Dahico, who had been addressing some issues within the fields. Hurried over to Brax and bowed his head. “Warlord, welcome back.” Brax was inclined to scold the man for his lack of vision. But he quickly realized there was no way that Dahico could have known his intentions had changed. “It does not matter; a good commander should anticipate his warlord’s intent.” Said the voice in his head. “Punish him, allow no room for failure.” “No.” Thought Brax replying to his Sidious half. “I believe having a commander who is not afraid of reprisal by his warlord for making a wrong decision is just as valuable.” Brax felt the Sidious half bristle over his refusal to punish Dahico. “I need men I can trust, that will only happen if they can trust me.” thought Brax.

“Warlord is everything ok.” Asked Dahico, as he approached Brax. “No Dahico, I fear it is not. I have had a vision while on the mountain, I have foreseen off worlders coming to our home. We must be prepared for their arrival.” Said Brax. “Off worlders? Asked Dahico, shocked. “Are you sure warlord? I mean are you sure it was a vision and not just a dream?” This time Brax did not hesitate, reaching through the force he mentally grabbed Dahico by the throat and slowing squeezed. Dahico grabbed at his throat with both hands as he felt it constricting, unable to suck in a breath of air he fell to his knees gasping, his airway collapsing.

Dahico raised his hands towards Brax, his eye’s pleading. His face began turning from red to blue as his body was being deprived of oxygen. Brax released his hold on the man. Dahico who sucked in deep gulps of air. “Do not ever question my orders Dahico. There are many others who would be willing to stand in your boots. Do not give me a reason to replace you.” Said Brax.

 Still on his knees Dahico look up at Brax, studying him closely. Yes. He thought. It is Brax, but there is something different about him, something in the way he stood maybe, or in the eyes. unsure what it was Dahico could not say, but it was there, a difference?

Brax stared down at Dahico; he had not wanted to punish him. Dahico was not only his second in command, he was also his friend. “You did this!” He thought to the presence in his head. “That is the second time you have taken control of me. It will be the last!” thought Brax letting his anger flow freely through his mind. “Yes, I did this.” Said the raspy voice in his mind. “He was insubordinate and that demanded punishment.” Brax shot back “That is not for you to decide, from this moment forward you will take no actions without my consent. If I feel that you have imposed your will upon me one more time! I swear I will put you back in your box and bury you back on that mountain!” To empathize his point Brax envisioned him grasping the shadow figure and physically pushing it into the holocron from which it had emerged. feeling deep into the force he funneled that image into the darkness he knew to be Sidious. Shocked and surprised at the mental strength of Brax, Sidious realized if he were to maintain ties to this man until such time when he could complete the transference, then he was going to have to be more subversive. As Palpatine that would have been no problem, but the Palpatine part of him no longer existed. Forever gone all that remained now was the dark side energy of Darth Sidious. “Very well, I will only advise.” Hissed Sidious.

The whole conversation took less than a second in Brax’s mind, Dahico who was still on his knees studied Brax, he was unsure of what to do next. Never before had Brax treated him badly. Brax reached a hand out to assist Dahico in standing. His facial features softening as he spoke. “Dahico, my friend let me help you up. I am truly sorry; I fear I am not myself just yet.” Dahico took the offered hand and regained his footing. “Warlord I Meant no disrespect, I was merely surprised at your statement of off worlders.” Said Dahico. “As well you should be my friend.” Replied Brax. “Come let us talk.” He said. He turned and headed for a large tent which had been set up in his absence. “I will tell you of the mountain and all that transpired there. Than we must plan.”

 

 The two men entered the tent, Dahico walking just a little behind Brax. Dahico had in the first days following the battle for the valley, ordered the large tent erected. Made entirely of animal hides stitched together by the non-warrior members of the clan. The huge structure required the use of ten tree posts along each side for support, each post was at least three meters tall, and spaced a man’s height apart, the front and back walls of the tent each had seven such posts, also equally spaced apart. The roof of the construct was arced in a manner to give it a domed appearance. Massive beams were used to support the weight of the roof which had been made of planks carved from the lantury tree. The Beams were held in place by support pylons which ran through the center of the tent. This was Brax’s command tent, the center of authority for the one true clan. Although massive in size and requiring many men to erect and disassemble the tent was considered as mobile as the rest of the clan’s nomadic village. The men in the tent rose as a sign of respect, Brax acknowledged them with a nod of his head. “Warriors of the one clan I salute you, you have accomplished much, but there is still much to do. Go now so that your commander and I can discuss and plan our next action. Soon I shall call you all back to plan the details.

Each man nodded in salute as they exited the tent. Once they were alone and the tent was empty Brax motioned Dahico to a couple of freshly vacated chairs. “May as well sit, this is going to take some time.” Brax told his commander, he then proceeded to tell the story of his quest on the mountain, and what it was he found there. As he got further into his tale, Dahico’s eyes grew wide with shock or perhaps disbelieve Brax was unable to tell which. To the man’s credit he remained quiet until Brax reached the end of his tale.

“And now this spirit, this shade of a man now lives in your head?” Stammered Dahico finally. “Not exactly in my head, but yeah inside of me. It has become a constant battle for control over my body, as you seen earlier.” Said Brax. “Then why let it in you?” asked Dahico. Brax thought about his answer for a long moment before replying. “I believe there is a great deal to be learned from this shade. Not just for me, but things that can help our people.” “How so?” Inquired Dahico. “Well for me obviously, it is to learn the extent of my powers and to learn to control my abilities. Roo’tar though, shall benefit by the exposer to the off-world people and cultures.” Brax could tell by the completely lost look on Dahico’s face that he did not understand how Roo’tar or its people could benefit by off-worlders. “Dahico!” Exclaimed Brax. “Use your imagination, think of all the things we could learn from them, the ability to travel all of the planet in hours, no more wars over food or land, real cities and homes. No more living in tents and huts.” Brax began to pace the floor excitedly. “Things we cannot even dream of my friend. Which brings us to our next challenge?” He said. “And that would be what?” Asked Dahico. “A capitol for Roo’tar.” Said Brax. “A city, first of its kind. With houses and shops made of wood and stone, trade goods brought from all over to be sold in its market place. And in the center of it all. A giant palace, a place to rule from, to lead from. A palace so large no one would ever question my power or authority.” said Brax. His voice rising in his excitement.

Dahico could tell Brax was envisioning this all in his mind as he described the city to him. Brax’s excitement was so contagious Dahico found himself caught up in the vision as well. “Today my friend, today we start. I want you to ferret out one thousand of the best builders in the clan, put them to work immediately.” Said Brax. “Here?” asked Dahico. “Yes, here. Right here where we stand. I _want them working night and day; use the_ prisoners from the absorbed clans for the labor.” Said Brax. “But! My friend if we do not meet these off-worlders as a united planet than we are vulnerable to be subjected to their rule. I will not have that. So, you will stay here and supervise the construction of my city, I will take another thousand warriors and spread across the land. Every clan on Roo’tar will either join the one clan or join the labor force. Either way all of Roo’tar will be united under my rule.” Dahico listened to Brax as he detailed his plans, as enthused as he was with the plans, Dahico was able to hear the coldness creep back into Brax’s voice.

“And what of this ghost in your head, will it try to rule you?” Asked Dahico. “Perhaps.” Said Brax. “But I am confident that I can handle him.” “I am not so confident warlord; remember I know firsthand how quickly this Sidious shade can overwhelm you. I am honored that you would entrust the construction of your first city to me, but warlord I think I would be best serving you if I remain by your side. I know you Brax, I know when you are not being you, perhaps even better than you know yourself. I ask you warlord, as a friend let me ride by your side. “Brax clapped Dahico on the shoulder. “There is wisdom in your words my friend; this is why you are my supreme commander. Yes, you will remain by my side; together we will remake this world. Let us work out the details my friend; we have a great many things to do.” Brax looked out the tent flap, taking in the area with a long slow look. “Today tent city becomes Casarom.” Brax looked at Dahico. “The capitol of Roo’tar.”

The two men spent the rest of the morning working out the details of the construction and selecting building overseers. Over the next two weeks Brax and Dahico held many meetings with builders, artisans and smyths. The entire valley floor was cleared, and foot prints were laid out for the birth of Brax’s city. Once he was confident in the development of Casarom Brax turned his attention to the annexation campaign he was about to undertake. While the warlord had been making his plans for the city and dealing with the overseers, Dahico had been making preparations for the surge across Roo’tar. He had sent out scouts to the nearest clans, the first of which were now returning with their information. The command tent quickly transitioned from builders to military commanders. Maps were laid out across the center table and the scouts began applying their information to map points. The scouts had done their jobs very well, troop strength, weapons, terrain along with available resources were included in the information they had returned with. Just like the one true clan, most of Roo’tar’s clans were nomadic in nature and periodically moved their location to fit the needs of the clan at that time, the scouts provided the current local of the nearest clans. Reporting that there were no current indications of any of them moving soon. After the scouts finished updating the maps stretched out on the table, which was now more of a strategic game board. Brax And Dahico gathered the commanders around the table as they discussed the new intelligence. 

Brax detailed his desires for his chosen commanders as he laid out his battle plans. He decided his best course of action was to proceed in a south western direction from the Willow valley, there being only one clan remaining in the region that was not yet under his control. His victory in the valley over the M’tecfre clan had given him reign over the entire eastern region of Roo’tar; His forces now commanded the land from the Cimmeron sea to the southern shores of the Dar ocean, and everything east of the willow valley. There was only the Kakiret clan in the southern Soich plains that stood between Brax and his domination of the entire eastern half of Roo’tar, from the Luxotic desert to the oceans edge.

From the intelligence the scouts had provided, the Kakiret clan was currently massed at the southern end of the plains just east of the desert. It would be many days of hard riding to reach their camps. The scouts confirmed that the entire area between the Griff mountains and the deserts edge were crowded with Kakiret war parties. No doubt on the alert as word of the fall of the willow valley spread across the land. “Consider this.” Said Dahico. “With most of their warriors out in war parties, there will be many minor battles as we approach the main encampment, but by the time we reach the Kakiret stronghold there will not be much resistance.” “This is true, very good thinking commander.” Said Brax. “ I think we should divide our force’s at the base of the Emot river, just below the Xulto lake, I shall take troops across the river and travel to the coast than turn west, coming upon the encampment from the east, commander Wgedth you shall accompany me as far as the southern banks of the great lake, than you will take half the warriors across the Soich river and head straight to the clan’s camp, you will engage and subdue any war party you encounter, but do not engage the main encampment until our forces link back together. Instructed Brax.”’ Yes warlord. It shall be as you wish.” Answered commander Wgedth. “Dahico I am tempted to have you lead the remaining warriors around the west side of the lake and push their war parties back to their village.” Said Brax. “Tempted?” Asked Dahico. “Yes, only tempted. I believe I wish for you to remain with myself and the main force, due to reasons you and I have already discussed.” Dahico rubbed his hairy chin thoughtfully. “I see your logic warlord, yet we need a capable, aggressive commander to lead that arm of warriors.” “Commander, Warlord.” Said Raxton, a mid-aged stout warrior from the recently defeated Vescro clan. The Vescro clan was one of the five clans that fell to Brax’s army at the willow valley battle. Brax had given their leaders the choice of joining his clan as warriors or slaves. Most had readily accepted the warlord as their new leader and the one true clan as the rightful rulers. Those that had not were even now either in chains on their way to the mines in the Dazmir mountains or starting their new lives’ as laborers in the construction of Casarom; the offer was a onetime only offer.

“You have something to add Raxton?” Asked Brax. “Warlord it would be my honor to lead the arm of the clan around the western shores of the great lake, as you know I am a more than capable commander and have served the Vescro clan without fault. I ask that you give me the opportunity to show you my leadership skills and demonstrate my loyalty to you and the one true clan.” Said the new member of the clan. Brax considered the man’s offer, he was unsure how must trust to put into the newest of the clan warrior’s loyalties at this early stage. The Sidious voice in his head supplied the answer for him. “Use the force Brax, reach out with your mind look into the energies surrounding him, you will be able to feel if there is deceit in his heart.” Brax did as Sidious directed, he was surprised at what he was able to discern about the man from his force energies. A true desire to prove himself, and a great deal of confidence in his abilities was what Brax was able to sense; there was no thought of deception. “A truly useful ability.” Said Brax mentally to Sidious. “Just one skill that you shall learn from me grandson.” Replied Darth Sidious. “Very well Commander Raxton.” Brax put emphasis on the rank of Commander. “You shall lead an arm of warriors, circle the western shores and bring victory to the one true clan. You to shall approach the main encampment of the Kakiret clan but do not engage until the entire body has reunited.” “Thank you, warlord, I shall not fail you.” Said commander Raxton. “See that you do not, Failure will not be met with favor.” Said Brax. “Now the day grows dark, you have two days to ready your warriors.” The big tent emptied out shortly after, leaving Brax alone with Sidious. “Passion, strength and power brings victory. All of which Brax you will find in the force.” Said Sidious. “This is the way of the Sith, the dark side of the force is strong. Use these feelings; do not let them use you.” Brax listened to Darth Sidious as he envisioned yet again, his gleaming city growing out of the ground, himself sitting on a raised dais in a high back chair covered in the furs of Roo’tar’s most exotic beasts.

Dawn was not long in coming, on the second day following his meeting with his commanders. The rise of the suns found Brax sitting astride his Garfigit. The beast was well rested from the battle of the valley and ready to travel. Brax moved at an easy gallop setting the pace for his army. Riding at the head of the long column, he rode proudly from the Valley proper. His men rode in a formation of five across and two hundred deep, it was the largest fighting force that had ever been assembled on Roo’tar. Each warrior rode upon a massive Garfigit. The beasts had been trained from birth by their rider, establishing a connection between the Garfigit and its warrior which ensured the shaggy beast was loyal only to its rider. With long sharp knife-like fangs protruding from their muscular snout the Garfigit were as mush a weapon to their riders as the very swords each one carried. A true compliment to the warriors who rode them if used correctly. As furious as they were loyal, the Garfigit would protect their riders with their lives. Following the long lines of mounted warriors were the wagons carrying provisions for the massive army, these were in turn followed by a large amount of camp followers on foot. It would be these clan members job to cook the meals and tend to the wounded. Dahico of course rode at Brax’s side

Word spread like wild fire burning across dry grassy plains, warning of the One clans advance. Keeping with his plans the army split at the shores of Xulto lake. Brax forged the Emot river and headed south, while Raxton continued south west around the great lake. Scouts for Brax’s force twice reported sighting small war parties; both times the war parties retreated without making contact. By midday of the third day out of Casarom, Brax’s force reached the southern end of the lake, having yet to meet any resistance Brax felt comfortable sending Commander Wgedth across the Soich river with half of the warriors. Brax continued south, he planned on turning west towards the Kakiret camp when he reached Axuty fork, the point where the Soich river and the Bo’unta rivers split before running to the Dar ocean. Half way to the river fork Brax’s troops made contact with a large war party, the battle did not last long. Brax sat on his Garfigit, content to watch as his warriors rode down the hugely outnumbered men of the Kakiret war party. “Kill them all.” Said Sidious’s voice in Brax’s head. “These minor victories will greatly aid in the boosting of your troops moral.” for once Brax could not argue with the entity in his head, he was correct. Allowing the warriors free rein occasionally would keep their spirits high as they dominated their enemy. “Make sure there are no prisoners Dahico; allow one to escape, so that he may take word of our might and victory to the rest of his clan. Perhaps by the time we arrive at their home they may have lost the urge to battle.” Instructed Brax to his Supreme commander.

Over the next ten days that scenario was repeated almost daily as Brax and his army moved south, each time every enemy warrior was put to the sword, allowing only one to escape. Brax assumed the rest of his forces were meeting with similar engagements. On the tenth day Brax crossed the Soich river near the river fork, another five days would bring him to the main encampment. His lose so far had been very small, while the damage to the Kakiret war parties had been devastating. Commanders Wgedth and Raxton had met up two days before Brax’s force’s rode into their camp, following their Warlords instructions they had set up their combined troops surrounding the encampment. Both arms of warriors had engaged large war parties Enroute to the rendezvous point. Arms had sustained heavy losses along the way, Commander Raxton’s warriors had seen the brunt of battles, yet it was commander Wgedth whose arm received the most damage. Brax listened to their reports as his men settled into camp. The ride had been hard, he had pushed his warriors onward without rest for the last two days, and he felt a ting of relieve to hear there would be no battle coming for the Kakiret main encampment. Dahico had been correct in his assumption that most of the warriors would have been away in the war parties, clan elders had contacted the two commanders that morning. They offered a complete surrender, there just was no warriors left to fight off Brax’s force. The following morning Brax, Dahico, Raxton and Wgedth rode at the head of a small band of their warriors into the Kakiret encampment.

The warriors were allowed one day to rest themselves and their Garfigit, Dahico handpicked a detachment to be left at the encampment, Brax had decided the whole camp was to be stricken and moved to Casarom, there they would join the labor pool, without warriors to contribute to his army Brax had saw no other use for the defeated clan.

Continuing westward Brax moved his army into the Luxotic desert; there he expected to find four fairly large clans. On the third day after beginning the trek across the desert, emissaries from the desert clans rode into Brax’s camp.  As one the four clan leaders knelt before Brax offering their allegiance and swearing loyalty to the one true clan. Brax accepted their oaths and their service, two hundred warriors from each clan was conscripted into Brax’s army, as well as supplies to replenish the large amount of food that such a large army had already consumed.

  At first the clans they encountered after crossing the desert tried to resist the annexation by Brax and his warriors. To little avail, the sheer numbers of fighting men under Brax’s command ensured him of victory in every case. Assimilating the new clan’s warriors into his own force Brax’s army swelled with each victory.  As word spread of the warlord’s victories and continuing advancement, the scouts began giving reports of whole clans withdrawing from the region, retreating from the confrontation of Brax’s army. Brax studied the large map laid out on his table; if the scouts were correct in their reports than the clans were boxing themselves in. So far, no less than ten clans had fallen back to the Helvy peninsula; there they would be joining forces with the sea clans. Brax smiled to himself; at last he would face a challenging force.

Nearly six months after departing from the Casarom building site, Brax and his army neared the rugged coast line of Roo’tar’s violent frothy sea. The waters there were always hot and steamy, murky black with grayish caps cresting the waves. The winds blowing off the sea were nearly always gale strength. The coastal clans were a hardy rugged sort. Living everyday with the hot winds coming off the water. Spending hours daily on boats challenging the wild seas, the sea clans lived off the catch of their fishermen, bartering with one another for other for their needs.

Brax stared out across the endless sea, contemplating the battle to come; his army had made camp across the rocky ridge of the Joliet cliffs, just below the cliffs the land sloped sharply down to the foaming water. Close enough to see their fires, the sea clans had gathered and joined together with the fleeing flat land clans. Here the combined clans hoped to oppose the warlord. Brax figured if they set out at daybreak they would make contact by midday. Tonight, he would rest his men, based on reports from his scouts the two forces were evenly matched in numbers. Brax smiled at this thought, he knew victory would be his, the force was his to command, the voice in his head cackled with glee, Brax looked forward to the coming battle as did Sidious. The force flowed into him, filling him with power, he felt it flow through his veins, and ached to engage his foes, as he smiled his eyes once again burned bright yellow. And again, Sidious laughed.

 For the many days they had traveled across the plains and through the mountains, Sidious had instructed Brax on the ways of the Sith. With each battle Brax fought Sidious taught him new force techniques, each one deadlier than the last. Sidious did not attempt to usurp Brax’s consciousness or overtake his will, he had realized the power his grandson wielded and knew Brax was more than capable of evicting his feeble shadow of dark essence. Patently the Sidious ghost waited, in time he would be able to easily manipulate the events around him and get Brax to the surrounding space of Endor. There it was that his true power remained, his evil dark presence lingering in the cold vacuum of space. His force ghost tied to the spot where his physical body last drew breath.

 

 Through his attachment to his apprentice, he should have been able to move about the galaxy   seeking the bloodline seed that he had planted, then when the time was right he would be able to invade and possess the mind and body of the host, making him again young and powerful. Even he had not seen or anticipates the betrayal of the former Jedi that had severed as his apprentice for twenty years. The force did indeed work strangely, for over two hundred years now tiny tenicles of his force energy reached out and searched the galaxy. Looking for that seed of blood he had planted when he had first put his plan for immortality in action. His mentor and former master Darth Plagueis had taught him the technique for the transference, but it’s success always hinged on the physical body of a blood relative, and either a willing or weak mind that his spirt could easily absorb and make his own. Brax had been willing to accept him, but only opening himself up to his mind a small amount, weak minded he was not, still Sidious believed that if he could get Brax to the space surrounding that accursed planet with it moon full of furry ewoks, then he would easily be able to overcome the unsuspecting mind of his descendant.

Brax continued to learn from the entity that had housed itself within him, the spirit had taught things he had never dreamed of, ways to use the force that enabled him to achieve his goals quickly and completely. The trek across the continent had been long and hard under extremely harsh conditions, periods of brutal heat throughout the long days, giving way to nights of freezing cold, flooding rains turning to weeks of drought like conditions. Pushing his soldiers forward, their moral remained high as they achieved victory after victory. Within months most of Roo’tar was firmly under the control of Brax. Brax learned well the lessons Sidious taught him and practiced his battle skills with each conflict. He learned to make the earth shake and heave violently or to use the force to create a sonic blast that would either kill or disable any within a radius of himself. These and other skills he learned quickly and employed often, the warlord of Roo’tar he was now called, by his enemies as well as his own people.

Brax considered all the options facing him as he looked out at the camp fires of the sea clans, there was still the chance that they could surrender and peacefully accept their assimilation into the one clan. He recognized his torn desires, yes, he wanted a peaceful resolution, yet he craved the rush of battle, sparks jumped from his fingertips as he ached to release bolts of blue silver lightning. “Only through the loss of life will they learn the value of life.” said the voice of Sidious loudly in his head. “Through power we gain victory!” quoted Sidious. Words Brax had heard him say many times. “Through victory my chains will be broken; the force shall set me free.” Said Brax. Completing the final code of the Sith. Victory was soon to be his, he felt it through the force, there was no mistake. With the defeat or surrender of the sea clans there would be none able to oppose him, he personally had led the one clan to battle with the most powerful clans across the land. With this victory he could send his forces out in all directions, consolidating his empire. He would then be free to return to Casarom and oversee the construction of his capitol city, and what he had begun thinking of as his imperial palace.

CHAPTER SEVEN.

(Sanctuary. five months earlier.) The shouting and arguing drowned out the continuous call to order from Grand master Relana’cho. All thirteen of the council members seemed to have a different opinion about the grand master’s speech. none of them agreeing with one another. Masters of the force and lifelong Jedi, each was well trained in self-discipline, this was the first time in his reign as grand master that he had seen so much turmoil and dissent among the council. Shaking his weary head, the grand master drew upon the force and again called for order using his force enhanced voice. Silence immediately settled into the large chamber as the masters sat back into their high-backed chairs, scowling at each other.

“Arguing with one another will not resolve our issues.” Said the grand master. “The dark side has revealed itself to us, we must take action now or face another war with the Sith.” “Grand master,” called Gejast Norsim, One of the youngest masters on the council.  Master Relana’cho looked to the young Twi’lic. “Yes, master Noorsim, do you have something you wish to add?” He asked. “I do,” Replied the Twi’lic. He paused momentarily. “You say you have felt the dark side, I will believe it is as you have described, but why must this dark side be Sith? The Sith have not been heard from since the truce was established.”

“our studies have taught us throughout the history of the galaxy, whenever a dark side force user shows up, he or she has always turned out to be a Sith.” Answered Relana’cho. “They have always been assumed to be Sith.” Interjected master kamisol, from his seat at the rear of the chamber. “We have no proof that many of the dark side users from history were Sith.” A loud murmur rose in the room, this had been one of the topics the masters had been debating over. Master Kamisol was not the only one to believe the Sith had historically been given more credit than they deserved for the misdeeds of the galaxies rulers and populace.

Attempting to prevent the re-eruption of chaotic arguing, the Grand master again called for silence. “master’s please; fighting amongst ourselves will only delay what we must do.” Again, an interruption from the chamber. “What you are proposing is not right Grand master; it is not the way of our teachings.” This time the remark had come from Runn Drom, the only Ryn in the order. His short fuzzy blueish body hair standing on end with his anxiety. “The Jedi have always fought against the dark side!” Shouted a deep husky grating from the center of the seated masters. More of a growl than speech. Master Holva was on his feet; his huge paw like fist was pumping the empty air above his head. Holva was a Shiistavanen, fighting was in his nature and he was ready for one now, as evidenced by the fact that his long pointed canine ears lay flat against his thickly furred scalp. The Ryn and the Shistavanen shared no love of one another but had always remained cordial when they were forced to interact with each other. Master Drom visibly cringed at the angry outburst of master Holva.

“I fear this is an issue that will divide many of the Jedi.” Said the Grandmaster. “Master Holva please be seated, we may not agree on our course of action, but make no mistake we must present ourselves united to the order.  Chaos and dissention is a path to the darkside, one we must avoid.” From the end row of seats on the right side of the Grandmaster’s center seat, a male human of medium height and build stood and cleared his voice. “Yes, master Lun, you have some input?” Asked Relana’cho. “Because of this vision of yours.” he paused drawing a deep breath. “you are going to send teams of Jedi out into the galaxy, a galaxy that has not seen Jedi in over a hundred years. These teams have been instructed to hunt down and kill any dark side force user they may find, in the assumption that that individual or individuals will be a Sith.” Stated Master Lun, matter of factly. “Yes, that is my instructions.” Agreed the Grand master. Master Lun nodded, reached down and untied the sash that belted his master’s robe together; slowly he removed the robe and laid it on the table in front of him. Silence filled the room as the eyes of all thirteen council members watched him. Donner Lun was a man of deep conviction; he lived by the moral code of his beliefs. This was not an action he could support. “It is my belief that this action will result in the unjustified murder of innocents, and perhaps even reignite the hostilities between the Sith and Jedi. The damage our two factions have already done to this galaxy can in no way be justified, not then and not now.  If this is the course of the Jedi, then I can no longer be a member of this order.” Without waiting for a reply, Lun turned and exited the chamber.

The Grand master watched in silence as three other masters rose and removed their robes, then followed master Lun out of the council chamber, saying nothing, giving a departing nod to him as they departed.

“This is a sad turn of events.” Remarked Master Solo from his seat near the Grand master’s throne like chair. “There will be many who will side with them, many who will leave the order, themselves becoming easy prey for the darkside.” Said Solo. “Agreed.” Said an Enchani female, who sat to his immediate left. “I fear we must be prepared to dispatch those that have been our comrades, perhaps even our students should they fall to the darkside. A rise of the Sith and renewal of hostilities, we cannot allow.” Said the female Master. “Well said.” Said Master Dana from across the table. “The fate of the Sith has never been known. They just vanished when the tides of the war turned against them. I am confident that they have been rebuilding their evil order and planning their next attempt at controlling the galaxy.” Stated Master Dana. “At my request master Jurric has searched the Bothan SpyNet and has secured some information that may be relevant to us.” Said the Grandmaster. With a wave of his aged hand Relana’cho turned the table over to the Bothan master. Kylan Jurric was not only a Jedi master, but he was also a senior member of the famous SpyNet. An intelligence system runs by the Bothans since the time of Palpatine’s empire. Its resources have been used by every seat of power, except perhaps the first galactic empire. Palpatine believing his own people were superior to any non-human band of snoops.

“We have learned that the Katana Skull Occupation force, have received a distress signal from one of their deep space beacons. Deep in the wilds of the unknown regions. What make this signal interesting to us are two things. First is the fact that it was detected at the same time the Grandmaster had his vision. Secondly and maybe a bit more alluring, the signal is of an old design, it’s on a frequency that is believed to have been widely used by Jedi and their allies. Dating from the time of the old clone war era.” “That’s a strange coincidence.” Remarked Master Solo. “It is indeed.” Said Master Drom. “Those frequencies were never used again after the purge by Palpatine, were they?” Asked Master solo. “No, they were not.” Said Relana’cho.” What other information have you received?”  He asked the Bothan. “Well, it appears that the K.S.O.F. has also expressed considerable interest in the signal. I have been informed that a high level of importance has been placed on recovering any remains of such an aged vessel. If it is indeed a derelict, no doubt thinking of what value they could place on old Jedi technology.”

The grandmaster sat quietly drumming his fingers, thinking over what he had just heard. It did not take him long to come a decision. “Very well, each of you shall take a team of knights, there are seven of you now, and we must quickly replace the council members we have lost. We need those additional teams searching, and I want all teams lead by a council member. Each team shall search in different directions, circling the fringes of the galaxy and working inward. No sector is to be left unchecked. Communication will be constant. All Jedi left on Sanctuary shall be made ready to deploy at a moment’s notice, if any of you come across any possible contact with the Sith report it at once, a response team shall be sent to your location at once.” The Grandmaster looked at each of his council members sternly.” Remember! Should any of you come across someone who uses the darkside, they must be considered as if they are Sith. It is imperative that the dark side be destroyed immediately. This is our opportunity to redeem the reputation of the Jedi, to once again take our rightful place as protectors of the galaxy.” the Grandmaster stood signaling that the meeting had come to an end. “I will go over each of your missions with you before you depart; I expect departures to start in the morning.” With that the masters rose and bowed to the grandmaster as they filed from the chamber, each off to prepare for their missions.

 “master’s Solo and Dana will you remain please?” Asked Grandmaster Relana’cho. The two masters sat back in their seats and waited for the room to empty out. Once the door closed and the three men were alone Relana’cho addressed the waiting Jedi. “I want the two of you to accompany each other, you will each take a team of ten knights on your own scout ships, but I want you working together. You will go to this Katana Skull outpost; I believe it is called Helnor. Once there you will follow up on this distress signal, find its source. I feel this will be an important find, not just for the Jedi but the entire galaxy.” I agree, if this signal is connected to the darkside and your vision we must act quickly and decisively.” Said Master Dana.” One other thing concerns me.” Said the Grandmaster somberly.” I sense that we may have some future conflict with Masters Lun, Wintrow, Vordic and Karcar. If they should oppose you or try to prevent your completion of your mission, then you must consider them as an enemy and act accordingly.” “Are you telling us to kill former council members?” Asked master Solo. “I am telling you should they confront you, you must consider the possibility that they have turned to the darkside and have begun the path of the Sith. Protect yourself for they will use deceit and your own emotions against you. We must consider there is a reason why they did not wish to seek out the darksiders.” Said Relana’cho. “Go now and select your teams, finale briefing will before your departure.” Master Solo wanted to point out that the reason may have been just what they had stated, the Jedi were forming death squads. Instead He just nodded, accepting his orders.

The three men departed ways once they were outside the master’s chamber. The Grandmaster hoped to seek out the now former Jedi masters before they left the temple and departed from Sanctuary. He thought perhaps he may still be able to get them to see reason and remain with the order. If not than he had to elevate four masters to the council and bring them up to speed on their assignment. He wished he had thought to have one of the other masters pre-select the team members for the new council members, while at the same time admitting that they must be able to select their own team. 

The first stop for master Dana after leaving the council meeting was the hanger bay on the bottom floor of the temple. The Jedi kept a fleet of well-maintained transport ships along with a full complement of new generation Jed-x fighters. Although the Jedi had isolated themselves for many generations, it had always been believed that the day would come when they would be called back into battle. It was only reasonable that they kept well maintained and updated ships.

Master Dana sought out the hanger master, he wanted to ensure he got the transport of his choosing and not some throw together tin can. It had been ten years since he had been off the moon’s surface; his excitement was evident in his gait.  He had not realized how much he had wanted to travel again; he had never been one to stay long in one place. That had been one of the hardest aspects of life at the temple for him to accept. “Master Noki. “He called out. Looking for the Jedi master in charge of the hanger bay. It took a few times of him calling before a short thin wispy of a man appeared from behind a newly acquired corvette style ship. The Katana skulls were not the only one purchasing space craft from the Calrissian Corporation. The Jedi had been buying all manner of ships for years. “Yes, master Dana, I am here you may cease that insistent hollering of yours.” Said master Noki, with a huge grin. Master Dana could not help himself, grinning and laughing as the shorter man approached him. “My friend.” Said Master Dana.  Spreading his arms wide as if he were about to hug Noki. Noki for his part stopped just out of the man’s reach. “No, no My friend. I am well aware of your hugs.” referring to an incident where Dana had hugged a young knight so tight the Jedi had passed out.  Master dana laughed even harder. “Very well my friend, I am here to select the best scout vessel you have. It must be well armed and shielded with the most current of weapons. The ship must also comfortably carry ten Jedi counting pilot and navigation specialist.” “Comfort you say.” Replied Noki in mock surprise. “Indeed, comfort master Noki, just because I am a Jedi does not mean I wish to live on bare necessities or live cramped in a can, like some nameless meat.” Said Master Dana smugly. “No problem Master Dana, I have just the ship for you.” He turned and led Master Dana through a maze of fighters and smaller class personal carriers. After a few minutes of walking Dana began to wonder just how big the hanger was, it had been a very long time since he had been down here. Master Noki had been one of his close friends since his apprentice days. He was a well-respected and capable Jedi. One of only a few Masters to ever turn down a seat on the Jedi council. Dana hoped Noki would be one of the masters the Grandmaster would be Considering for the council, and that this time his friend would accept the position. After what seemed like an endless trek through the crowded bay the two men finally came to a stop. Noki raised his hand signaling Dana to stop. “Here my friend is your ship, she is sleek, she is fast, and she is deadly.” He waved his other hand at what Dana thought was a solid Dura-steel wall. Master Dana looked at the other man with obvious confusion. Noki laughed at the others confusion, and then walked through the wall. Master Dana’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth worked to speak but no sound emerged. He was still trying to grasp what he had just witnessed when a short thin arm protruded through the wall, beckoning him forward.

Master Dana hesitated only momentarily before stepping through the wall, not sure what to expect he was mildly surprised to feel a slight electrical charge as he passed through the wall. Waiting just on the other side Master Noki stood grinning, behind his sat the most beautiful ship Dana had ever seen. She was an YXV6 troop carrier; sleek slender lines serving to break up her silhouette, all her curve was of smooth sloping angles, not one single boxy corner presented itself. Matte black in color even the sensor arrays were dark dull, indistinguishable from the body of the ship. Dana’s mouth hung open as he stared at the vessel. “Fastest thing in the hanger she is, and armed with all the latest technology, this baby has more teeth than a wild rancor. The wall you just walked through,” Noki waved to the wall behind Dana, who turned to look in that direction. “What the?” Stuttered Dana, there was no wall there, only the row after row of starships stretching all the way to the bay doors. “It is a projection, a visible stealth emitter; you can pick your cover, and then camouflage the ship to blend in with any object near it. Effectively hiding in plan site should the need to hide come up.” “I like her.” Said Dana. “What is she called?” “Reflection.” Answered master Noki. “I want her. “Said Dana. “I Thought you would.” Noki gazed at the ship. “I will begin stocking and prepping her, when will you be leaving?” “Tomorrow, as soon as I complete my team selection and mission preparations.” “She will be ready. “Said Noki.

The following morning final briefings were given, and the twelve teams of Jedi embarked on their search missions. The Grandmaster had hastily selected new council members and briefed them on their missions; he had failed to catch up to the former masters before they had left Sanctuary. The fact that they were traveling together gave him an uneasy feeling. Although he had known his plan of action would not go well with some of his council he had not suspected that any would be so upset they would leave the order. Since their departure however a great deal of dissenting opinions has sped through the order, Relana’cho was surprised at how many young knights and padiwans had echoed their masters feelings and had left or were in the process of leaving Sanctuary and the order.

Once again, the Grandmaster found himself in front of the glistening statues of Grandmaster Skywalker and his sword of the Jedi, Jania Solo. Did it ever become this difficult for you? He thought as he stared at Skywalker. I pray I have not just destroyed the order of Jedi; I have done what I felt the force has guided me to do. May the force be with us?

Masters Solo and Dana both had briefed their chosen team members and were now Enroute to the katan skulls deep space outpost, Helnor. It was there that Master Jurric’s spynet believed they would gather the most information about the mysterious signal that Relana’cho felt was tied to his vision. The two masters had decided upon arrival at the space station only they would disembark from their ships and seek information, feeling that after so many years of absence from public, twenty Jedi wondering around the confines of Helnor would probably make a whole lot of beings nervous. A fact proven to them when they requested landing permission on the stations crowded landing ring.

Dana was quick to note the many vessels resting on the shielded ring that completely surround the massive station. He had expected a small nearly deserted, communication relay station. The Jedi was taken by surprise when he got his first view of the sprawling outpost. The entire outpost was built on the surface of multiple asteroids linked together by thick cables and tubes. Dana assumed the tubes were passages for personal and equipment in what was obviously sub-terrain levels of the outpost, the buildings on the surface were of multi-level constructs lite brightly and also completely covered by shielding protecting the entire outpost from the harsh environment of the space surrounding it. Dana and Solo both had identified their ships and personal as Jedi, met at first by a long period of silence the two crews were told to stand by as they required the permission of the outpost commander. It now seemed like an hour had passed since they had been placed in a holding position. Master Dana’s patience was quickly failing, he was about to contact the outpost’s operations center to find out what the holdup was, when the permission to land was received. The two Jedi vessels sat down and landing pads side by side with each other. This was convenient for station security to keep tabs on all of them. Thought Master Solo, without much hesitation the two team leaders began their quest for information. Dana had figured the best place to start was the official channels, so he set out for the operations center in hopes of finding a communications officer who was willing to be forthcoming with details. Solo had decided to visit the lounges and recreation halls of the station, casually asking questions of the occupants.

Master Dana found the operations level easy enough but getting access to it was a bit more of a challenge. Two armed troopers stood on either side of the lift marked operation center. Dana was quick to notice only uniformed personal displaying a particular badge were granted access to the lift. Looking around at his surroundings he decided that even though there was a great deal of civilians moving through the large station it was very clearly a military outpost. Aside from the many armored troopers he had seen in the station, he was also well aware of the heavily armed cruisers and fighters docked on the opposite side of the station from where he had docked the reflection. He quickly formed a plan in his mind, no it probably was not the best of ideals he ever had but he was confident it would work.

Master Dana moved to the lift doors as if he did not notice the two troopers stationed there. The troopers for their part just stared at the grey robed man as he walked up and stood in front of the doors expectantly. After a moment of silence, the trooper on the right side of the door, whose armor bore a gold hash mark on his collar guard, asked Dana. “May I help you?” without even looking at the trooper Dane responded. “No thank you I am just waiting for my escort to the outpost commander’s office.” The two troopers exchanged looks with each other, non-hash mark trooper shrugging his shoulders at his companion. Hash mark drew himself up to a ridged stance, perhaps assuming it made him look more authoritative. “The commander has not notified us of any visitors, perhaps you should contact the commanders’ office and confirm your appointment.” said the trooper. For the first time Master Dana looked at the trooper, then turned his gaze to the second guard. Concentrating on the two men he blocked all other thoughts from his mind, using the force he reached out and touched the shallow glow that was the energy flowing through and around the two men. Again, he stated, this time also sending the words through the force to flood the minds of the troopers. “I am here to see your outpost commander and am awaiting an escort.” confusion visibly clouded both the men’s eyes. Non-hash mark said nothing just stared at the new comer, hash mark though replied. “You need to see the base commander, I shall escort you.” Master Dane smiled, pleased with himself, other than practicing on his students he had never applied the mind control before. That went well. He thought. “Yes.” He said. “Lead on.” Hash mark turned and entered a code into the door access panel, then motioned for Dana to enter the lift as the doors parted; Dane stepped inside with the trooper following. Feeling pretty smug he watched as the lift doors swooshed shut.

Master Solo had visited a couple of different recreation establishments and had so far been greeted by mostly empty rooms. When he inquired about the lack of personal to the droid server of the latest empty establishment, the droid proceeded to informed him it was still early, and that business would not pick up for a few hours yet. Of course, thought the Jedi. He had not considered the earliness of the hour. Feigning disappointment Solo asked the droid who was busily setting up tables for the anticipated crowd. “Where can a new comer find some action at this time of morning? I have just arrived, and my ships time is completely opposite than here.” the droid now, (if [possible for a droid to convey facial expressions,) now looked at Solo very annoyed. “Sir if you are that much in need of such things, a short distance around the rotunda is a small cantina that seems to be pretty lively at all hours. I am sure you won’t miss it. It has a flashing sign which reads. Greedo’s, stop in for a quick shot, first one is free.” Solo cocked his head to the left slightly and furrowed his eye brows. “That seems a strange name for a cantina.” He said to the droid. “Agreed, none the less that’s the name, perhaps you will find what you are after there, now if you are done preventing me from my duties good day to you sir.” The droid turned and hobbled away with what Solo could have sworn was a huff. Solo moved around the rotunda until he spotted the flashing sign described to him, he stood staring at it for a long moment. There was something about the sign or the wording of it that fascinated him, unable to put his finger on it he mentally shrugged and entered the cantina.  He was immediately assaulted by the loud sounds of many conversations by patrons and the loud tones of a musical group playing for the crowd. To solo it appeared as if the crowd and the singer were in competition to see who could drown the other out. Looking around the room he agreed with the droid from the previous lounge, this was lively.

CHAPTER EIGHT.

“Captain Kass, please relax and have a seat.”  Said Colonel Trinsy. She motioned to a soft looking stuffed chair opposite her as she sat behind her very large desk. Jordon was sure the chair was not standard issue, with only a moment’s hesitation he slowly sat down, sinking deeply into the overstuffed seat. “I appreciate your punctuality Captain Kass; command wants you on this as soon as possible.” “Yes ma’am, my problem is I don’t even know what,” Jordon made little quotation marks with his fingers. “This is.” he spread his hands. “I have been told very little about my mission, all I really know is command thought it important enough to promote me and give me my own command of a reclaimer team.” The colonel drummed her fingers on her desk top as she studied the young man in front of her, apparently trying to come to some conclusion or decision. Time ticked by as senior officer stared at Jordon. After a long few minutes Jordon began to get restless at the scrutiny he was receiving, just as he opened his mouth to say something to the colonel she smacked her hand hard, flat onto her desk. “Very well captain, I am usually a good judge of character, which I suppose is why the powers that be have left the final determination about you in my hand.” “About me!” he exclaimed. “I am all sorts of confused now ma’am.” “I am sure you are, ok here it is. Your force abilities along with your absolute devotion to your missions have gained you certain recognition within the admiralty as the most successful reclaimer on record.” words echoed in Jordon’s mind, reminded by the colonel’s statement. I will do what I must to keep the Balance. Words Jordon believed and lived by. “Because of this you were their choice to proceed with their plans on expansion.” Continued Trinsy “Expansion ma’am?” asked a confused Jordon. “Yes expansion, as you have been told we recently received a distress signal from deep into no man’s zone. The admiralty believes that the signal could only be transmitted by beings of interest, perhaps possibly new trade members. But because of the nature and the age of the signal, it is desired by the Katana Skulls for their first contact to be by someone who can read people and interpret meanings.” Now it was the captains turn to study the commander.” I thought this was about reclaiming a possible Jedi ship.” he finally responded. “It is that too captain, but it has also become a diplomatic mission and that is to take priority.”  “Why “asked Jordon abruptly. “What is it out there that is so important to the admiralty; they would want to send an untrained diplomat to open relations with beings of an unknown nature.” “Captain Kass, all I can tell you is that a distress message was in fact received and had been sent on Jedi frequencies, frequencies not used since the time before Palpatine gave rise to the first galactic empire. And that has made some very high placed people very nervous.”

Jordon thought about this for a moment. I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way.  Again, he heard the words by which he had dedicated his life. It made no sense to him; he was even more confused now than he had been when he walked into the colonel’s office. Colonel Trinsy activated a holo screen in the center of her desk and began briefing Jordon on the details of his mission, Jordon listened intently taking in all the information being provided to him, occasionally he would interrupt the commander to ask a question or get clarification on a matter. Nearly two hours later Jordon was preparing to leave the colonel’s office when the stations alarm klaxon began blaring throughout the station.

Jedi master Dana had actually begun to believe his plan was going to work, he was being escorted to the outpost’s commander office, he was sure once there the commander would gladly provide him with the information he needed. Honestly, he thought. Why don’t they just provide us with this stuff anyway, don’t they realize the Jedi are the best equipped to deal with any darkside issues. Perhaps they don’t realize its force related, He thought. So, entrenched in thought was Dana, that he failed to notice the three individuals approaching him from the far end of the corridor that he had just turned into. The trio was led by a tall thin man, dressed in a stiffly pressed black officer’s uniform; he was flanked on either side by a heavily armored trooper. Both of whom had their blasters drawn and pointed at the Jedi master. “What is the meaning of this sergeant?” demanded the officer as he neared the trooper escorting Dana. Dana snapped out of his stray thoughts, took in the situation and was quick to realize he was in trouble. The sergeant, who up till now had been unaware of his actions looked at the officer, confusion marking his features momentarily as his mind cleared, and he realized what he had been doing. “Sir I had no choice, He somehow controlled my mind.” blurted out the Sergeant as he moved away from Dana, looking at the Jedi master as if he were evil incarnate. The officer in charge turned to Master Dana. “Who are you? What did you do to my soldier” He demanded. Thinking honesty was the best policy in this situation Dana replied. “I am Ross Dana, Jedi master and Member of the High council. I apologize for manipulating your trooper, but I have urgent business with your commander and do not have time to go through formal channels.” unsure of how things were going to go Dana kept his hand close to the hilt of his lightsaber hidden just inside the flaps of his grey robes.

Major Saltary crossed his arms and leered at the Jedi. “You have trespassed in an area restricted for station personal only; you have done so by doing I don’t know what, to influence the mind of one of my soldiers. You sir are under arrest until such a time as the commander can review the situation and decide on rather or not formal charges shall be assigned to you.” he stated. Thoughts raced through Dana’s mind, he did not have time for this. “No, no, we can’t do that.” Said Dana. Regrettably “We” asked the Major. “Sir I ask you to reconsider,” said Dana. “I need information on a distress signal you have received, and then we shall be on our way.”  Said Dana. Mentally opening him up to the force, hoping to get a feel for the individuals around him. As he motioned for his troopers to secure the trespasser Major Saltary replied to plea. “As I have stated, you are under arrest, and any information we have received concerning any signals of any sort are classified, now you will accompany these troopers to a holding cell.” Deciding it was time to act; Dana used the force like a battering ram and slammed the major in the chest with a blast of telekinesis. The Major who had been in mid-sentence was caught unaware as he was lifted into the air and thrown down the corridor by an unseen power. The force of the blow that had stuck his chest left him coughing and gasping as the air had been knocked from his lungs. Of the two troopers that had arrived with the Major, one was a bit quicker to respond than his companion. As soon as he saw the Major being assaulted by the Jedi he fired his blaster at point blank range, the bolt of red energy from the blaster, which was set for heavy stun, should have hit the intruder mid chest, rendering the man unconscious.

Dana’s hand was already on the hilt of his lightsaber and was igniting the blazing yellow blade when he hit the Major with a force blast. Letting the force guide his movement he twirled the weapon once and was in the right position to deflect the shot fired by the trooper. The Jedi master deflected the shot and sent into the still confused sergeant who had escorted him; the sergeant instantly hit the ground unconscious. Twirling the lightsaber, a second time Dana sliced through the barrel of the blaster. All of this occurred so quickly that the second trooper barely had time to register what was happening before he and the first trooper were also flung through the air, striking the Major as he was attempting to rise and regain his breath.

Without hesitating Dana turned and sprinted down the corridor in the direction he had come. He knew he had just made a big mistake and need to get off this station if he were going to complete his mission. Dana ran for about five meters before turning onto an adjacent corridor. As he rounded the corner he heard the sharp pa-tew of a blaster and felt the zing of the bolt as it hit the wall just centimeters behind him. Moments later he heard the loud blaring of an alarm klaxon, apparently mounted in the ceiling above him. Dana continued to sprint through the corridors, going left than right, hoping he was heading back to the lift that had brought him to this level, and that he reached before it got locked out and he was stuck.

As soon as the klaxon sounded Solo knew something had gone wrong, he also knew that Dana had to have been a part of it. A couple of drinks supplied to an off-duty ensign, had been marginally successful in gaining him a scrap of the information he sought. He was convinced if given the time he would have gather all he needed from the young man, but the alarm changed that. Leaving greed’s quickly, Solo tried not to draw attention to himself as he attempted to contact Master Dana. “Bit of a problem.” said Dana into his communication unit. “Meet me back at the ships, they should be ready to leave when I get there.” he huffed into the unit as he dodged the fast-moving patrols of troopers that were no doubt looking for him.

“Master Dana, what have you done?” asked Solo, he was answered with silence. A sinking sensation spreading throughout his body. A feeling that only intensified when a small squad of armed troopers ran past him and took up a prepared to fire stance at a lift door he was about to pass by. His instinct told him he should wait and see who they were expecting. Solo moved closer to the troopers, who were paying full attention to the lift, all their weapons were raised and aimed at the doors, none noticed the man in grey robes standing only a few feet behind them. Immediately the troopers started firing into the lift car as the doors parted. Just as fast each trooper was hit and knocked to the ground unconscious, as their energy bolts were deflected and sent right back at them. As the last soldier hit the ground Solo watched as Master Dana strolled from the lift, twirling his ignited lightsaber in a tight arch, looking cautiously around the large converse area. The two Jedi made momentary eye contact with one another, no words were needed. Both men headed down the large corridor at a full sprint. They were not far from the landing platform, both Jedi masters begun hoping they would make it there.

Colonel Trinsy instantly opened a channel to her operations control center. “Major Saltary, what is going on out there?” She asked. And was slightly surprised when instead of Major Saltary’s rustic voice answering her, it was the young shaking voice of corporal Borax, the Twi’lic female who had recently arrived at her command. “Ma’am, the major is attempting to apprehend a person who violated restricted area zones, then assaulted the Major himself.” Said the young woman quickly. “What!” Exclaimed Trinsy. “Explain corporal.” “It would seem as if a man claiming to be a Jedi, used some sort of mind control on sergeant Owens, he was attempting to have the sergeant bring him to your office when the Major stopped and confronted the man, the Jedi than demanded classified information from the Major, than assaulted him and his escort using some sort of invisible energy weapon.” reported the corporal. “Where are they now?” Demanded the Colonel. “There is a pursuit being conducted through the station as we speak ma’am.” Answered the corporal. “There were two ships earlier who requested landing clearance, didn’t they identify themselves as Jedi.” Asked Trinsy. “Yes ma’am, they were given clearance to land in bay Alfa two zero.” was the answer. “That’s where our rogue Jedi will be heading; send two full squads of security to the landing bay, I will meet them there. No one is to get on or off those ships, is that understood corporal.” Ordered the colonel. “Yes ma’am. Answered Borax.

“Well Captain it would seem as if the Admiralty is not the only ones interested in our strange signal, you’re with me, let’s go meet some Jedi.” Jordon agreed with the commander, the signal could be the only thing the Jedi were interested in. and they must be very interested to have left their solitude on Sanctuary.

Twice Solo and Dana took wrong turns in the unmarked hallways of the outpost, both occasions they had practically ran head on into armed patrols double timing through the corridors. After what seemed like hours of dodging patrols and slipping from one access tunnel to another the two Jedi finally arrived at the correct landing bay entrance, only to find that a squad of fully armored troopers had taken up a position between the bay entrance and the two Jedi ships.

 Both corvettes still had the rear loading ramps down, the troopers had not attempted to board the ships but had spread across the landing pads blocking access to the ramps. Dana and Solo slowly moved into the wide enclave of the bay. They both knew they had to make it onto their ships and escape from the station or their mission was over right here. Solo, under his breath silently whispered to Dane. “At least the others have had sense enough to remain inside.” Dana grunted his agreement. Silently the two Jedi masters moved apart from each other, lightsabers held ready but not yet ignited. Slowly they closed the distance to the line of troopers, as he moved into the room Dana watched the movements of the picket line, or rather the lack of movement. He could not help but be impressed and a little intimidated by the obviously highly trained soldiers. Their black armor gleaming in the bright landing lights, the helmet completely covering their heads and faces with eye lens somehow darker than the duraplast shield they were set in. Impossible to read any body language Dana, felt himself getting very nervous, even more so as he stared at the DX 31 APR’s all twelve troopers had leveled and aimed at either Solo or himself.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

“It does not have to be this way.” said Solo. Concentrating though the force, hoping that suggestion would plant itself in the minds of at least a few of the soldiers. The two Jedi had closed the distance to only a few meters from the troopers when the sound of heavy boots hitting the metal flooring echoed around them, lots of boots. Glancing behind them both men cringed as a second team of troopers moved into the landing bay, taking up a position behind the pair. Effectively surrounding them.

Following the second squad into the landing bay was Major Saltary along with sergeant Owens. Both were red faced and huffing from the run through the stations corridors, neither of them looking to happy.

Dana and Solo looked around them as the troopers continued to surround them; instinctively they both drew their lightsaber, with a very loud snap hiss the two blades sprang to life, both sporting fiery green blades of energy. The two Jedi masters turned back to back and faced the troopers, Solo holding his blade raised and across his chest like a bat, Dana holding his down low like a hockey stick, reflecting the different styles each of the Jedi masters preferred. With the appearance of the weapons each trooper raised and aimed their blast rifles at the duo.

“Stand down!” Shouted Colonel Trinsy as she walked into the bay. All eyes turned to the new arrival; the authority in her voice was unmistakable. “Make a hole.” She called as she pushed her way through the line of troopers, Captain Kass followed right on her heels. The Colonel walked up to the Jedi, she did show some caution by stopping just outside of what she deemed the reach of the Jedi. Had she really known Jedi she would have realized distance mattered little in the use of the force, or the reach of a lightsaber in the hands of a skilled user. If she had she may have left the line of troopers between her and the Jedi masters. “When you were granted permission to land at my outpost trust was implied that you would obey our laws and rules.” stated the colonel looking from one of the masters to the other, and then she continued in a matter of factly tone. “With in thirty minutes of landing you had trespassed into a restricted area, assaulted not one but three station security personal and!” Here she stabbed a long thin figure into the air making her next statement seem the most prevalent. “You assaulted a field grade officer of the Katana Skulls while he was in the process of performing his duties, well? She stated and asked simultaneously. “You have one minute to explain yourself before I have you both arrested and thrown into the brig.”

All the attention focused on the commander and the Jedi masters no one noticed the Jedi silently disembarking from the two vessels. Very stealthily they spread out behind the first row of troopers, the ones that were blocking the entry ways to the ships.

Both master Dana and Master Solo positioned themselves so that they were now facing the colonel, neither had deactivated their sabers although they both held their blades angled down. Neither gave a response to the colonel, instead Master Solo turned to Captain Kass basically ignoring the colonel. “Jordon, I can’t say I am surprised to see you here.” colonel Trinsy looked from the Jedi to Captain Kass. “Captain? I take it you are acquainted with the criminals.” her use of the term criminals left no doubt to her opinion of the Jedi. “Yes Ma’am, Jedi Master Solo was at one time my instructor at the Jedi temple. He is also my very distant cousin.” Replied Jordon, placing special emphasis on the “very distant.” part of his answer. “I see, well cousin Solo your minute is about up.” Said the Colonel flatly.

Master Solo bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment to the colonel. “I regret any problems we may have caused, am I wrong in assuming you are the outpost commander?” Solo asked. “You are not wrong, I am Colonel Trinsy and I am indeed the commander of this outpost.” the colonel’s voice trailed off as she noticed the line of Jedi now spread out behind her troopers. Jordon had also noticed the Jedi silently assuming a stance in front of their ships. “Commander, we really do not want trouble with you, but your people have information that we require to accomplish our mission.” Said Solo. “her anger now fully flaring Colonel Trinsy snapped back. “I don’t give a damn about your mission, you come to my!” her voice rising in volume a level or two at “My.” than returning to her previous controlled level of angry Don’t mess with me tone. “Base of operation, violate my rules and now have the audacity to attempt a show of force.” She indicated the Jedi, who had by now palmed their lightsaber, though not yet ignited them. “I do not care who you are or your reasons, this behavior will not be tolerated.” “Colonel.” this time it was Master Dana who addressed the commander. “Ma’am, it was I who violated your restricted area and I who persuaded your sergeant to accompany me. I do apologize for my actions, but our mission is critical, and I did not believe we could afford the time to go through the proper channels.” The colonel stared at Jedi Dane for a few long moments. “Very well, by your own admission you are guilty of trespass and assault. You will surrender your weapon and be placed in custody; a trial shall be held to determine your punishment.” Said the colonel sternly. Then she added quickly before any of the others could reply. “The rest of you,” she waved her hand indicating all the Jedi. “Shall immediately leave Helnor outpost, not to return. Until I consult with Katana Skull Occupation force command, all members of the Jedi Order are hereby Banned from this outpost.”

Dana and Solo glanced at one another, both knew they could not, would not comply with the colonel’s demand. The completion of their mission was far more important and urgent to them than wasting time with the legalities of the Katana Skull. Jordon also knew the Jedi would not turn over one of their own for any type of trial or punishment. He knew too that he was an officer of the K.S.O.F. and was bound by the orders of the Colonel. Guided by the force Jordon Kass ignited his lightsaber and stepped in front of Colonel Trinsy, swinging his blade into a parry position. Blocking the sizzling green blade of Jedi master Dana, who at the same moment launched an attack against the startled commander. Twirling his blade in a tight arch Dana brought his saber down in a slashing manner, clearly meant to cleave the colonel from her left shoulder to her right hip, He had not counted on the reflexes of Jordon. Jordon blocked Jedi Dana’s attack easily, using the force he pushed the commander further behind him as he counter attacked the Jedi master. Major Saltary immediately shouted for the troopers to open fire on the Jedi. The squad of troopers standing between the two Jedi masters and the row of Jedi knights were almost instantly eliminated from the foray. Once Master Dana launched into his attack on the colonel, most of the knights had ignited their lightsaber’s and jumped into action against the unsuspecting troopers. The trooper’s armor, which had been tested and rated against blaster fire, had proved itself many times in its effectiveness. But it had never been tested or designed to stand up to the intense energy of a Jedi’s lightsaber. It took less than two seconds for the entire first squad of troopers to be cut down; most had been attacked from behind. The second squad opened fire before the command was out of the Majors mouth. The sharp barking sounds of the blast rifles filling the landing bay. The distance from the troopers to the Jedi was less than twenty feet, with the Major and Captain Kass still in between the Jedi and second squad of troopers.

Colonel Trinsy, after being forced shoved backwards by the Captain, held her position behind the squad of troopers firing their blast rifles at point blank range. The troopers, most of which were expert shots with their weapons were at a loss, they watched the Jedi almost effortlessly deflect their shots using lightsabers. Not all shots got deflected, a few of the Jedi collapsed under the barrage of energy bolts aimed at them. Jordon danced around attempting to get under the defenses of Master Dana, the two lightsabers clashing against each other over and over, the blades nothing but a blur as the Jedi master and Jordon circled around.

Master Solo stood watching all of this, which had taken place in less than a minute. For a moment he seemed indecisive on what action he should take, but only for a moment.

Focusing on the trooper in front of him Solo used the force to pull the man’s rifle from his grasp, then again to slam the startled man into the trooper next to him. Sending both armored troopers to the ground. Rushing forward Solo slashed through the forearm of a trooper who was attempting to get his blaster pointed at the Jedi master, the trooper stared in horror as he watched his hand and a good portion of his arm drop to the floor. Solo gave the soldier little time to process the injury as he rotated his lightsaber around and brought it up in a tight arch catching the trooper just under the chin of his full face shielded helmet, decapitating the black armored trooper.  Moving quickly beyond the line of trooper’s Solo Confronted Colonel Trinsy, with the tip of his lightsaber inches from the colonel’s throat Solo demanded that the colonel order her troops to stand down. The order was quite unnecessary.

Solo watched as the last trooper dropped to the floor, stunned by a deflected blaster bolt. Jordon was getting the better of Dana; each strike of his blade was pushing the Jedi master back. Now all eyes were on the two as they circled around each other. Aside from Jordon the only station personal remaining were the colonel, who still had Master Solo’s blade to her throat, and Major Saltary who appeared frozen in place. He had his side arm half pulled from its holster clearly attempting to engage the Jedi, yet his movements were totally arrested. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he struggled against the unseen force that held him in place.

Captain Kass blocked, parried, thrust, then pivoted left swung right than ducked and slid behind the overwhelmed Jedi master. Master Dana was far out classed by the lightsaber skills of Jordon. Jordon had no desire to kill the Jedi Master; his only thought was to protect his commander. Sliding behind Dana Jordon grabbed the raised arm of the Jedi master, while slamming the hilt of his lightsaber hard into the back of the man’s head. Dana slumped to the floor unconscious, his lightsaber falling freely to the floor and rolling away.

 The Captain leaped over the fallen master, intent on removing the treat his cousin was providing the colonel; Jordon reached out through the force attempting to physically grab Master solo’s light saber and jerk it away from Trinsy’s throat. In the split second that it took Jordon to move the short distance, he too found himself under attack by the force. His every muscle instantly arrested. Jordon froze in place; it was as if he simply stopped moving in mid stride. Jordon attempted to counter the attack using his own force abilities but lacked the strength; he concluded that more than one of the Jedi were using this skill against him.

 Master Solo took a quick look around the docking bay, shaking his head in dismay. What had just happened? He asked himself. This was not their plan; this was not what his intentions had been. some of the Katana Skull troopers were merely stunned, yet more than half had been killed or permanently maimed by the two squads of Jedi Knights. Solo cursed under his breath, there was no way the Katana Skull Occupation Force was going to overlook this. In less than an hour’s time his team had made enemies of the galaxies legit government and made criminals of the Jedi order. This was not going to go over well with Grand master Relana’cho, he thought.

 He blamed master Dana, damn impatient fool, if he had just waited for me we would have been out of here very peacefully. Thought Master Solo. Now more than ever it was necessary to successfully complete their mission, it was their only means of redemption.

Solo lowered his blade from the Colonel’s throat, making a show of not deactivating it. “Colonel!” He said very sternly. “This was not supposed to happen, but even Jedi can’t undo what has already occurred. We are leaving; it is my hope now that our mission’s success will in some way justify the means.” Solo looked to Jordon. “Release them.” he ordered to no one in particular. Both Jordon and Major Saltary jerked as their muscles resumed control over their own bodies. Jordon stepped quickly in between the colonel and Solo, the major also moved closer to his commanding officer, he had no doubts that he would not be able to protect her if needed, but that would not stop him from trying.

“You Jedi have proven yourselves to be everything I have ever heard about you.” Said Colonel Trinsy. “You are arrogant, self-righteous, and believe yourselves to be above the law.” With a grim look upon his face Solo replied to the colonel. “The Jedi have been the guardians of the galaxy for over a millennium. Honored and respected by its worlds and populace. It is we who have been charged with the protection and moral righteousness of all beings.” His voice trembled with anger as he spoke. “Perhaps a long time ago in a galaxy far away, but today you Jedi have shown yourselves to be common criminals.” Said Major Saltary, just as angrily. “I can guarantee the Katana Skull Occupation Force will stop at nothing to bring you and these criminals to justice.” Stated Colonel Trinsy, attempting to remain calm as she indicated the squads of Jedi Knights surrounding her. “What about you cousin?” Asked Master Solo of Jordon Kass. “My decision was made long ago.” Answered Jordon. “The Jedi refuse to accept that there can be no light without darkness, that all darkness is not evil, no Master Solo, the Jedi are wrong, and I will not follow them, I am a soldier of balance and keeper of the flame. I am but one of many, you should know this. I am a Gray Jedi, and we will bring order from chaos.” Jordon stated. Realizing that he had never before actually proclaimed himself a Grey Jedi, it felt good, it felt right.

Solo was about to lash out with a verbal berating of his younger cousin, when the sound of many running boots caught his attention. He was not alone in recognizing the sound of reinforcements arriving in the landing bay. Solo quickly turned to the remaining Jedi.” Get them all aboard the Reflection; we will abandon my ship and Take Master Dana’s.” He pointed at the fallen Jedi, including the unconscious Master Dana. The troopers had been crack shots and not all of their rifle blasts had been deflected there were several Jedi knights stunned on the floor of the landing bay.

 It was then that Solo noticed three Knights kneeling on the floor of the landing bay, they were unharmed and had their heads bowed with their lightsabers lying on the floor in front of them. “What is this?” Solo asked a bit confused. A young Knight barely out of the padiwan stage answered him. “It is our believe,” the Jedi looked to his two partners, a young feline from the fractory sector, her ears twitching from over sensitive nerves. And a male bothian whose body fur was bristling.  “It is our believe that the Jedi were meant to assist the rightful governments of the peoples, to preserve life, while maintaining order.” The Jedi took a deep breath before continuing. “What has occurred here is wrong, our mission orders are wrong. We three will no longer follow the Jedi.” As one the three Jedi slipped their brown robes from their shoulders, letting them fall to the floor, as one the beings stood and crossed their arms in front of them. “I don’t have time to discuss this with you, think about what you do. If you do this there will be no coming back.” Said Master Solo, as he moved towards the boarding ramp of the waiting Reflection. “Understood Master Solo, May the force be with you.” Said the now former Jedi.

Colonel Trinsy raised here hand to the on rush of troopers filing into the bay, halting them in their tracks. It was a fact her soldiers were not equipped or trained to battle the Jedi. That would change, this she swore to herself. Never again would she be caught with her pants down, so to speak. No other trooper would die due to her lack of preparedness.

“Jedi!” she called, as the boarding ramp began to recede into the hull of the humming ship. From the interior of the vessel Master Solo peered at her. “You have displayed the intestinal fortitude of a wompbat hatchling, the mandalorians have a saying. Honor is life, for with no honor, one may as well be dead. Your actions have no honor Jedi, you will be hunted, you will be tried, and you will be executed.

Master Solo watch the Colonel as the ramp closed and sealed, her words echoed in his head. This was no fault of his, or so he thought. He had done what he considered his duty, what had to be done to fulfill his mission. Is not that what is required of him? He asked himself. Was he not to take any action, do any deed that was called for, the force guided his actions, following the force cannot be wrong. Than the thought flashed through his mind. What if the dark side users were merely following the force down the path it led them, does that truly make them wrong? make them evil. Solo chided himself. These were questions padiwans asked of their masters, not questions masters asked of themselves.

Pushing the doubts from his mind Master Solo moved quickly to the cockpit, the ship was warmed ready for takeoff. He wanted to be away from Helnor station before the station commander could alert the other ships in the area to intercept them. The Reflection rose from the landing bay mists of steam and engine exhaust surrounded the vessel as they escaped the exhaust ports, quickly the Jedi ship shot through the atmospheric barrier which separated the coldness of space from the livable environment of the outpost.

The trooper at Greedo’s had told him the system the ancient distress call had originated but had been tight lipped on any further details. Solo plotted a course which ran straight out of the known galaxy; trust in the force to get us there. He thought as the ship slid into hyperspace. Jordon watched with the colonel as the Jedi ship passed through the barrier, somehow, he knew his mission with the Katana Skulls was about to be altered. He was sure it was also to include hunting down the renegades. Turning to address the Colonel he said, “I will need help.” simply stated but mater of factly.

 

 

Chapter nine.

Two days had passed since the encounter with the Jedi on the landing bay. The Major’s investigation had confirmed what Jordon already knew. The Jedi were searching for the source of the distress signal, how they had come to even know of the message was a mystery to him, a mystery he hoped to clear up after questioning the three young knights who had abandoned their mission and disavowed the order. A mission he also hoped to learn the details of. The three Jedi were being held in the outpost brig, so far no one had been allowed to talk with them. He as well as station security waited for Katana Skull command to authorize the questioning. Colonel Trinsy had immediately reported the incident to the admiralty, along with Jordon’s request for the reassignment of his former reclaimer crew to his new mission. It was the senior fleet admiral himself who issued the no contact order with the three prisoners. “Other developments were being considered.” Admiral Globan had said.

 Major Saltary waved Captain Kass over to his operations center, the entire command center and operations control room was bustling with activity. None so much as the communication hub. Jordon was surprised to see five different communication droids working the hub, even with the droid’s speed and efficiency Jordon could see the rows of comm. circuits that were flashing, awaiting acknowledgement and resolution. Jordon wondered how many of them were in response to the appearance of the Jedi. Slapping his closed fist to his chest, Captain Kass saluted the Major as he stepped up to the ops. Command pod. Returning Jordon’s salute Major Saltary wasted no time on subtleties. “Katana Skull command has granted your request to question the Jedi. they do however have certain questions that you will also get answers to.” The major handed Jordon a data pad. “I suggest you proceed very quickly Captain, you are to brief the Colonel and Admiral Globan in one hour on your findings.” Jordon’s jaw dropped, questioning the Jedi was not an issue with him, but he had no idea how to brief an Admiral. Major Saltary coughed out a small gruff and smiled slightly at the look of shock on the captain’s face. “Don’t worry Captain the Colonel will protect you from the big bad Admiral.” Laughed Major Saltary. “Now get down to the brig, and don’t keep the brass waiting.” Jordon quickly pulled himself together, snapped another Salute than headed to the brig. Jordon moved swiftly through the corridors of Helnor. One hour did not give him much time and there was much he hoped to learn.

Even through a holographic image Admiral Globan’s presence filled the room. Clearly a large man, as in tall muscular and stout. The Admiral had a commanding personality, one that made you wants to jump up and carry out his orders, as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was a commander you just naturally wanted to please. Jordon wondered, not for the first time. If the admiral were not if fact a bit force sensitive himself, perhaps emitting a bit of force pheromone’s. He knew it was possible, certain species emitted pheromones to attract other of their species or to instill fear into enemies. Why wouldn’t a force user be able to use the force to make people like them? It was thought that Emperor Palpatine had done something similar during his rise to power in the old republic.

“Captain Kass.” Said the Admiral, drawing Jordon’s attention back to the conversation. “Your evaluation of the situation will prove most useful. We have granted your request for the transfer of the personal you requested, most of them at any rate; they should be arriving within the next day or two. I want you to continue questioning the Jedi prisoners. Do you agree with their claim of Sith revival?” Jordon thought about his answer a moment before responding. “Sir, I believe the Sith never went away. The Sith have been famous for their deceptions all through the history of galactic politics. Although after the short conversation I had with our three guests, it is my believe that the Jedi are chasing ghosts. I also believe that they are more than willing to kill or harm needlessly to hunt down their ghosts and impose what they believe to be the rightful path of the force.” Jordon was sure the Jedi had never moved past the force wars, and he had become convinced they would rekindle the flames of that war. All in the name of redemption. “Very well than, I feel that we have no choice but to stop the Jedi, we can’t have anybody.” the admiral shook his head slowly and looked at the personnel in the room, and then repeated. ” we can’t have any body, Jedi, Sith, Ewoks or what have you running around murdering beings, just because they think it needs done. Clearly if the Sith are present in our society than they have posed no known threat, therefore it is the ruling of this council that the Sith are not an issue with the Katana Skull Occupation Force at this time. However, The Jedi have committed crimes of capital offence against our citizens and our laws. They are there by from this moment on proclaimed as enemies of state and all effort should be taken to bring those responsible for the crimes at Helnor outpost to justice.”

Colonel Trinsy, signaled for the admiral’s attention. “Yes Colonel, you have a question?”  “Yes sir, I submitted a request for some armor specially made, did that request meet approval.” Asked the Colonel rocking back and forth on her toes. “I am glad you asked that, the Mandalorians have no problem suppling the Beskar. But it will be costly to make armor for a hundred troopers with it. May I ask why you are requesting Beskar instead of our standard duro-plash Kevlar?”  “Mando history is handed down from Mando chiefs to their clans, one of my clan’s tales are of armor made of the Beskar iron, armor used against Jedi by the Fett’s of old. It is said to be able to stand up to the lightsabers of the Jedi. Sir I lost twelve of my troopers in a matter of seconds because their armor was no more effective than paper.” she cleared her throat than continued. “I _am requesting permission to assemble an elite task force, armed_ with the proper weapons and supplied with the proper protective armor. Troops trained in the Jedi fighting styles. I wish to track down and apprehend the Jedi criminals.” Colonel Trinsy stated. “This is not a Mandalorian thing Colonel?” Asked the Admiral. “No sir, but I am a Mandalorian and I take it very personal what these criminals have done.” The admiral turned away from the viewer, it was apparent he was conversing with others off screen. Jordon realized than that the complete council must be assembled and present for this meeting. Minutes passed as he and the Colonel stared at the back of Admiral Globan, the sound muted. Jordon shrugged at the Major who in turn stared at the Colonel. “I had no idea you were considering such an action Colonel,” Commented Major Saltary. The Colonel looked to the major, eye’s a little squinted her brows furled. “It needs to be done, you know it does.” She said her tone indicating she was surprised Major Saltary had not thought of this course of action himself.

Colonel Trinsy and the Major discussed the need for such a task force while waiting for the Admiral to return his attention to meeting, Jordon passed the time by communicating with Jalex aboard the Dragon. Jalex had informed him that the first of his expected crew members had arrived and was getting settled in her quarters. Jordon let Jalex know there would be others arriving soon. He was glad to hear that Lieutenant Justin had reported in, Jordon was eager to get to know the young woman. He also looked forward to being the one who exposed her to her talents in the force. “Sir I must inform you though.” Jalex said. Interrupting Jordon’s thoughts of the hours he planned to spend with the shapely young woman in her tight form fitting uniform. “The Lieutenant is not the happiest regarding her reassignment from the Grimley.” “I understand Jalex, please inform the lieutenant that I will be there shortly, and I will discuss the whole thing with her at that time.” “Ahem!” the Admiral grunted very loudly, calling attention back to him. “I will see you shortly, gotta go.” Jordon closed the comm unit and returned it to his pocket.

“Very well Colonel, in light of a few incidents in other sectors.” He paused. If the admiral had been looking to add a dramatic effect than he certainly achieved his goal. “It is perhaps a very good ideal to have such a task force on hand.” “What incidents Admiral? Asked Colonel Trinsy. “There have been five other incidents of beings claiming to be Jedi assaulting Katana Skull citizens. All of them seeking information concerning a certain distress signal. In two of the case’s there were also loss of life reported.” “As I feared Sir, Helnor was not an isolated event.” Said Trinsy. The Admiral looked at Jordon, head tilted slightly to the side. “Captain Kass, you said the three Jedi prisoners were willing to co-operate with us.” This was more of a statement than a question. “Yes sir.” Answered Jordon. “They have denounced the Jedi order, and seem willing to work with the Katana Skull Occupation Force in an attempt to rectify their involvement in the attack on Helnor personnel.” “It was my understanding that they did not participate in the hostilities.” Said Admiral Globan. “No sir they did not.” Answered Colonel Trinsy. “But they did nothing to stop it either; It is for this reason that they are willing to assist us.” The Admiral looked from Jordon to Trinsy. “I see, Colonel offer the former.” He empathized the word former. “Jedi, their freedom if they will train the task force, troops of your choosing, in the combat forms of the Jedi, including ways to defend against their mental invasions. Also, you and your task force are to be assigned the Fire and Ice as your response vessel. She will be arriving in your sector In a few hours. Colonel you will take command of the ship and crew. Move the Jedi trainers on board with your task force and begin training at once. Captain Kass you are to pursue these renegades as soon as the balance of your crew arrives. Once you have located the Jedi contact Colonel Trinsy for reinforcement. I want these Jedi in custody immediately.” Yes sir.” answered Colonel Trinsy and Jordon simultaneously. Both had concluded that the council had already considered this option, as evident by not only the details laid out by the admiral but also by the Fire and Ice being already in route to Helnor.

After further discussion on the details of their mission, it became clear to Jordon the governing council were nervous and seemed a bit afraid of what the reemergence of the Jedi might represent. Jordon thought about what he knew of the Katana Skull Occupation Force, what he knew of their history. If he remembers correctly, he thought. The founders of the K.S.O.F. The Karrde family was in fact very close associates of the Jedi order, one of their own in fact had been a Jedi. Jordon wondered what had driven a wedge between the two factions.

 

 

         

 

 

 

Chapter ten.                                                     

Swoosh, vroom, pop. The sounds of multiple lightsabers echoed in the landing bay of the Dragon. All but one of Jordon’s crew had reported in. He had decided that while they waited, he would take advantage of the time and start the training of his newest crew member. “You’re not letting yourself feel the flow of energy, I know you have spent your life blocking those feelings, but now you need to lower that wall.” Jordon lectured Katlina Justin. Kat looked very frustrated, “I am trying, but sometimes it just won’t come.” Said the sweat soaked young woman. “Look, watch Jeremy and oxy.” he pointed at two of the new arrivals, whom he also had practicing with their lightsabers. Jeremy Wolf had been working with Jordon for the last two years; while Oxy Daboone had only recently joined his reclaimer crew. Both men had proven themselves to be very adept at the force, and both also considered themselves self-taught Grey Jedi.

The Grey Jedi unlike the Jedi order had no formal leadership, no temples and no preconceived notions of what a Jedi should be. They did how ever have a code of honor that each Grey Jedi took very seriously; it was an oath to themselves and the force. Like the Jedi and the Sith the grey have been around for millenniums. Unlike the other force users, they tend to use both light and dark powers, their believe is there is no dark side of the force, only darkside users. There are abilities that are stronger when fueled by negative emotions and abilities that are stronger by using positive emotions. The grey Jedi believe it is the user’s choice of which emotion they use to power their abilities. Jordon was one of many who have learned to harness and control the powers of both, positive and negative energies of the force.

Katrina watched as Jeremy and oxy circled each other, each moved with a grace she found both alluring and intoxicating. To her it appeared the two were locked in an intimate dance, they swayed and bobbed as they struck left and right with their lightsabers, thrusting high than low. Katrina was amazed as she watched the blades miss their target by mere millimeters. “They are very good.” She said. “How long have they been practicing together? “Jordon shrugged his shoulders. “As far as I know this is their first sparring match.” Said the captain. “It is not their familiarity with each other that you are seeing, it is their familiarity with the force. Not only are they sensing the flow of the energies around them, they are also using those energies to argument their physical abilities such as speed and perception.” Explained Jordon.’ “Allow yourself to feel what is around you.” Lieutenant Justin watched the duo strike at each other than dance out of harm’s way. She did not believe she could ever be that good with a lightsaber or the force.

 

Captain Jordon Kass, was about to suggest that they continue their training when Jalex entered the large cargo bay. Jalex spotted Jordon, the droid crossed the cargo compartment turned training room, in his bebop of a walk fashion. It was a walk that he had picked up during their last mission on Dantoon. Jordon chuckled. Watching the rather slim droid bouncing up and down amused him. “Jordy.” Called the droid as he drew near. “Sir Kamorlia has arrived at the outpost, she is Enroute to the Dragon.” “That’s great.” Replied Jordon. “Start departure preparations, I want to be on our way the moment that pain in my rear is on board. “Said Jordon. “Pain in your rear?” Asked Katrina. “They have history.” Supplied Jalex, almost gleefully.” Jalex, that’s enough. We don’t need to dredge up the past for the Lieutenant.” Snapped Jordon. “History?” Asked Justin. Clearly ignoring the, I do not want to talk about it, tone of Jordon’s voice. “Jordy and Kamorlia joined the Katana skull occupation force during the same recruitment cycle.” Said Jalex also ignoring the Captain. “Kamorlia advanced through the ranks ahead of Jordy, until the centurion incident. “supplied Jalex. “What is the centurion incident?” asked the curious lieutenant. “That would be a story for another time.” Said Jordon. “Surface it to say that she was reduced in rank and then placed under my command. An act that did not rest very well with her. “He added. Katlina noticed that his voice held the most serious edge she had ever heard from him since their meeting aboard the Grimly. She thought it wise to let this conversation end, Jordon would talk to her about it if and when he chose.

“Jalex proceed with the departure preparations, Ox, Jer.” Jordon signaled the other two crew members to cease their dancing duel of thrust, parry, slash, duck, somersault and spin all the while weaving a deadly yet beautiful web of flowing light with their different colored lightsabers. “we will be leaving Helnor with in the quarter hour, I am going to finalize some details with Colonel Trinsy once we depart. Afterword’s I will hold a briefing for the entire crew.” Jordon announced to the three members of the Dragons crew. “Are we to assume that Kam has arrived than.” asked the sweaty Oxy Daboone. “This should be fun.” Snickered a grinning Jeremy Wolf. Katlina Justin just stood and looked confused. Captain Jordon just shook his head. “I am sure you will all be greatly entertained by Kam’s and my reunion, but for now prepare for lift off.” He said as he turned and headed for the pilot’s cockpit.

Ten minutes later Lieutenant Justin reported that lieutenant Kamorlia was aboard and the ship was locked down for lift off. Captain Kass requested final clearance from Helnor control command center, then gently pulled back on the Dragons drive yoke. Having been piloting crafts since childhood Jordon was an expert pilot, the dragon rose gracefully from her designated landing bay’s chromillium pad, and slide through the containment field of the bays large space doors. The sparling golden energy barrier flickered slightly as the craft passed from the protected gravity and atmosphere of Helnor station and blasted into the cold darkness of space.” Jalex lock in the coordinates for Helnor’s mysterious distress signal, I will be taking us to hyperspace once we reach the edge of the system.” directed Jordon to his droid co-pilot. “Locked in Jordy, it is rather exciting, is it not? Asked Jalex. “What is?” Asked Jordon confused. “We will be cutting our own hyperspace trail, there are no preplotted routes out of the system.” Answered the co-pilot. Jordon realized that Jalex was right, he had not giving the subject much thought but there was a reason why it was called the unknown regions.” Once we make our jump I want all sensors on maximum range and all weapons hot and on standby. There is no telling what we will run into, but it is a safe bet there will be Jedi involved in whatever it is.” “Yes sir, and shall I continue to monitor all frequencies for communications.” Jordon nodded. “Yes, and Jalex let’s not call attention to ourselves ok, run dark and silent.” “understood Jordy.” Jalex adjusted his control dais slightly than reported his calculations to Jordon. “Two and a half hours till we reach the systems outer most edge Jordy.” “Good, I suppose now is as good as time as any for that mission briefing. Come on Jalex engage auto brain, I want you in this meeting.” Jordon watched Jalex as he toggled the auto pilot activation switch, then checked his instruments to verify that the computer control system that would fly the ship had engaged. Once both the man and droid were convinced the ship would continue her programmed course they left the spacious cockpit and joined the waiting crew in the crew lounge.

The Dragon had been originally designed as a cargo ship, she had been intended to make supply runs from the core worlds to the outer fringes of the inhabited galaxy. As such she was strong and sturdy, the bow was similar to half of an octagon shape with sleek reinforced hull plating running nearly seventy-five meters to her aft. Midship was the Dragons widest point, with her girth being twenty meters, the ends both front and aft tapered to a mere ten meters. Being designed for heavy hauling the height of the ship was substantial, from the bottom of the landing struts to the tip of her gun turrets, of which there were two, one port side and one starboard. Was equal to that of a three-story building. Originally it took a crew of at least ten to man and maintain the vessel. Once it had been commissioned by the Katana Skull navy as a reclaimer vessel engineers redesigned and reconstructed much of her command systems allowing for a smaller crew. Along with the redesign came a reconfiguration of the interior, making more efficient use of the massive space. As such the Dragon had a large well stocked galley, spacious crew quarters, they were set up with two bunks in each. The ship still maintained a large cargo bay, this was need for the reclaimed items and materials recovered by the crew, between the cargo bay and the bridge compartment was a large crew lounge. The katana skulls had spared no expense on making sure their reclaimer crews were comfortable and content, throughout the lounge there were soft oversized reclining chairs, each with its own holo-net viewing station. These surrounded a large oval table made of actual wood from the trees of Kashyyyk. Very rare, very expensive, this table was Jordon’s favorite aspect of the ship. He was no great lover of passions and did not seek out large sums of credits, but he did love the real wood, deep dark brown shading and it seemed to possess a warmth that dura-plas just could not hold. The surface and edges had been expertly crafted so that the finish was as smooth as glass. It was the first item he had reclaimed, the table itself still had a great deal of force energy tied to it. The Skull command had allowed Jordon to keep the wooden table. Mostly due to the fact that any non-force sensitive being that got near the table was stricken with what was now deemed force sickness, a very dilapidating illness caused by exposure to large amounts of raw force energy, often resulting in death.

As a reclaimer it was Jordon and his crew’s job to recover items and materials from saturated worlds, worlds rendered uninhabitable by the force war of the Jedi and Sith over a hundred years in the past. It had been discovered that beings with force abilities could in many cases use their talent to dispel any latent energies, making many lost worlds a virtual treasure ground of rare and valuable goods.

It was this Jordon had signed on with the Katana Skull Occupation Force to pursue, he never expected that he would be called upon in an actual military manner. He had taken to team leader right away after Kamorlia had been forced to step down, but that was where his ambition as a military leader ended. Jordon had sensed that things were changing, the force was in motion and he was caught in its current. A sense that had been confirmed with his promotion to captain, then further reinforced with the appearance of the Jedi on Helnor outpost. The fact that he was about to give his first official mission briefing did not escape him as he entered the crew lounge.

Captain Kass entered the crew lounge with Jalex his personal droid following right on his heels. As he entered he looked around the common room of the ship. The holo-tube monitors were dark, and the communication stations were silent, there were no half-eaten food stores or beverage containers sitting around the chamber and the recliners sat empty. Sitting around the large oval table his crew waited silently and patiently for their Captain. This is just strange. Thought Jordon as he moved to the table, inwardly he had to chuckle. On the one side of the table Ox and Kat sat looking not at him but at the head of the table, on the other side Jer sat also looking to the high-backed leather bound stuffed chair which sat at the head of the table, a space normally reserved for him. Jordon did not need to look at the chair to know who occupied its seat. Of course, Kamorlia would be seated in his chair, after all it had once been hers.

Jordon moved to the very rear of the table and pulled up a chair, all eyes followed his every move. It was if they were all holding their collective breaths, waiting for the confrontation that was bound to happen. Jalex who of course felt no physical need to sit, chose to pull up a chair and sit down beside Jer, it was important to the droid that he fit in with the crew, this often resulted in some very comical moments as Jalex tried to emulate them. Jordon sat in his chair and stared straight ahead, straight into the blazing green eyes of Kam. She had not changed much in the two years since their company had parted ways. Her auburn hair still sparkled and was slightly wavy, perhaps it was a little longer though, it still framed her smallish face like a lion’s mane. Her skin still just the slightest shade of blue and seemed even smoother than he remembered. She very clearly had kept herself in great shape, he could not help but notice the lean muscular tone of her arms and upper body as she sat straight and perhaps a bit ridged, returning his stare from her end of the table.

Minutes passed as the two sat motionless, just staring at each other. After what felt like an eternity Jordon broke the silence. “welcome aboard Kam, it appears ground duty has been kind to you.” “It has not been unkind.” answered Kam, her eye’s never leaving Jordon’s. Jordon nodded slightly.” well, let’s have it, please brief the crew on our mission, time is wasting.” He said to Kam. That made the woman blink, apparently, she had not expected that response from Jordon. After a moment she said.” I am afraid that would be impossible, Captain. As I do not even know why I am on this ship.” “I see.” Said Jordon. “Well you see the captain gives the briefing, the captain sits in that chair.” with each use of the word Captain Jordon’s punctuation got a little sharper. He did not raise his voice, but his tone became commanding with each word. “I figured since you are sitting in a chair you know is reserved for the Captain of this good ship, that you must have a briefing prepared for all of us.” Now Kam began to fidget slightly, perhaps sensing that she had crossed the line with her former shipmate. After another moment of silence Kam stood and pushed her chair back as she stepped around head of the table and moved to an empty chair near lieutenant Justin. Silently Jordon got up and slowly moved to the head of the table, he looked at each of his crew members as he purposely took his time walking to the head of the table. Jordon was no power-hungry commander, he had not sought command but never the less it had been given to him. Although he desired a semi-causal relationship with his crew members, he needed them to know he was in charge.

Taking his seat Jordon looked at each of the crew one more time silently, than nodded and proceeded with his briefing. It took most of the two-hour required to reach the systems outskirts for Jordon to complete the briefing, he went over the distress signal, the appearance of the Jedi and the Battle on Helnor. He explained to each of them what he expected of them and why they specifically had been chosen for the mission. Jordon finished with Colonel Trinsy’s new task force and her special instructions to him and his crew.

Jordon returned to the bridge and began his calculations for the upcoming hyper jump, being un charted he decided it would be best to take a series of small jumps and slowly make their way to their destination, rather than take a long jump and come out in an asteroid field or worse. “Permission to take the co-pilot seat Captain.” Said a voice over his shoulder, Jordon immediately recognized as Kam’s. he had in truth been hoping she would request the co-chair. She was a very accomplished pilot and navigator, he had total confidence in her abilities. It was in fact the reason he had requested her to be assigned to his crew. “Please, take the seat Kam, and Jordy will do fine.” Said Jordon, as he motioned for Jalex to move back to the auxiliary sensor station. “Just like old times huh.” She said as she slides into the right pilot’s chair. Offering Jordon, a small smile to let him know she was teasing him. “Tell me about this Colonel Trinsy, is she serious about a Jedi hunting task force?” Jordy studied Kam for a moment before answering her. “The colonel is a Mandalorian, putting aside her natural hatred for anything Jedi, they violated her command. Not only did they beat her on her own ground, but they left dead soldiers she felt it was her duty to protect. Sure, a trooper knows he or she may be required to put their lives on the line at any time but expect to be provided with the best equipment to help prevent that. The colonel watched as her troopers fell like broken glass against an on slaught of Jedi armed with lightsabers.” replied Jordy. “Hyper-jump in thirty seconds.” He said. “twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six.” He counted down, both he and Kam were studying their gage readouts looking for the slightest discrepancy. Jalex called from the auxiliary station. “All systems green.” as Jordon’s count reached one. The Dragon gave a very slight tremble as she slide into hyper=space. The dense star field was immediately replaced by the long flowing knife shaped star points of the hyper-space slip stream. Jordon still marveled at the scene, it did not matter that he had done this exact same thing probably a thousand times. Kam gave him a moment before interrupting his amazement. “when this is over, I want to join that task force.” She said matter of factly. Again, Jordon studied her, this time reaching out with his force senses. Kamorlia smiled at him. “I have nothing to hide Jordy, search all you want. You know my motivations as well as you know your own.” She was right, he did. Like Jordy Kam had been brought to the Jedi on Sanctuary at an early age, like Jordy she had been instructed and taught the ways of the force. And, like Jordy she had come to question the beliefs of the Jedi. being exiled went a little harder on Kam than it had on Jordy, perhaps it had been her age, she was a few years younger than Jordy. Whatever the reason over the years Kam had developed a strong hatred towards the Jedi. Jordon had tried to teach her the ways of the grey, but she refused to be taught any other philosophy than that which her own eyes taught her.

“Colonel Trinsy will be set to rendezvous with us as soon as we get a lead on the Jedi that attacked her troopers on Helnor, she has a small group of recently resigned Jedi training her task force aboard the Fire and ice. We will discuss it with her then.” Said Jordy.

Three days and two hyper jumps later, Jalex informed the Captain that his sensor readouts had detected a strong ion trail, given their extreme distance from normal travel routes it was a reasonable assumption the trail was from the renegade Jedi vessel. With the help of Lieutenant Justin, the droid came up with a possible projected course of the. Jordon compared the coordinates of the distress beacon with that of the projected course of the mystery ship, until he caught up to the ship Jordon was not going to assume or take for granted that the ion trail belonged to that of the Jedi’s ship. Yes, he was sure that it was the Jedi, but his experience had taught him to remain open for other eventualities. It was no surprise to him however that the two sets of coordinates were a virtual match. Jordy Kass could not help but be impressed that the Jedi were able to blindly stumble in the direction of the strange signal.

The trail grew stronger with each jump, Jordy informed his crew to pay special attention for any vessels that popped up on their sensors. At the rate they were closing on the vessel the captain expected contact within days.

Less than an hour remained in her shift at helm control, Kam had just pulled the Dragon out of hyper-space and was awaiting the new jump coordinates from Jer who was rechecking them through the navigation computer. It had been a long shift, night shift aboard ship always was. The ship’s crew had divided up into pairs for helm and navigation duty, rotating through three duty cycles. First rotation was considered lead shift, it was comprised of Captain Jordy and oxy. The second rotation, was considered swing shift or twilight duty, and was comprised of Kat and Jalex. Jalex who of course needed no actual rest often stayed in the bridge compartment after his duty shift, monitoring ships systems and communications along with other projects he determined may be useful in their mission. The third rotation traditionally known aboard ships as far back as could be remembered as the dog watch, was covered by Kam and Jer.

The Dragon had no more than dropped out of hyper-space when she was rocked by a barrage energy discharges. There were no flashes of exploding plasma charges or loud thunderous booms of concussion explosions, yet the ship was tossed as wave after wave of energy slammed into the hull of the Dragon. Kam fought the yoke as the ship reeled from the sheer force of the energy blasts. She managed to right the ship and veer out of the path of another wave of raw energy, alarms began sounding throughout the entire ship. Jer pulled himself up from the floor where he had been tossed and thrown around the bridge cabin. He had barely got into his co-pilot seat and engaged the harness netting when the vessel was again rocked with an unseen blast.

“What in the shades of a Tatoonie solar nebular is going on out there!” shouted Jordy as he stumbled onto the bridge, grabbing hold of anything bolted down to maintain his balance. Behind him came the other members of the crew, each struggling to reach a crew seat and harness. “I don’t know.” Said Kam, as she struggled with the control of the ship. “We dropped out of hyper-space and got slammed, I don’t have a clue what keeps hitting us.” “It’s force energy, I can feel it can’t you?” Asked Kat. “I feel nothing. “Said Jalex. “How could the force cause this?” Asked the droid as he worked his computer board, rerouting damaged systems. Jordy had slid into the pilot’s seat as Kam quickly vacated the chair. “Neither do I.” Said Jordy. “What do you mean force energy?” He had to shout to be heard over the blaring alarms sounding around the bridge compartment. Jordon had instantly placed the Dragon into an evasive flight pattern, he did not know if it would work but so far, they had escaped any further blasts. “She’s right, I don’t know how but I feel it also.” Said Jer. “It’s a force bomb!” exclaimed Ox suddenly. “A what?”  Asked Kam and Kat together. “A couple hundred years ago, when the Vong first came to our galaxy it was as an invasionary army.” Said Ox quickly. “The Jedi of the time came up with force bombs to combat them. They were quite effective.” Explained the ensign. “What! You don’t think I know Jedi lore? Asked the young man innocently. As the entire crew eyed him curiously.

 Oxy Daboone or Ox as he was called was the youngest of Jordy’s crew and aside from Justin the newest. Jordy had recruited him a year earlier on Corellia, he had been working as a dock loader for the Katana Skulls Occupation Force, A temporary position at best. Jordy had been drawn to the long haired lanky boy like a moth to a flame. It was just luck the Dragon had been planet side to re-provision when He had sensed the force aura palpitating around the youth. Recruiting the kid had been no tough act, he was naturally adventurous, filled with curiosity and a nomadic disposition. Barely eighteen the boy had been making his way across the Galaxy for years. The force was strong in Ox, Jordy knew that. It was how this skinny kid, from who knew where survived. Katana Skull command readily accepted Ox into their ranks. Reclaimers were very rare and sought after, in the year since joining his crew Ox had become like a little brother to Jordy. Still Jordy was surprised at Ox’s knowledge of Jedi lore, at times he proved he knew more than Jordy or Kam, both of whom were Jedi trained on Sanctuary.

“Tell me about these force bombs.” Said Jordy. Suddenly Katrina Justin who had been sitting with her eye’s closed shouted. “hard starboard now!” Jordy did not hesitate he jerked the yoke hard to the starboard side, the ship groaned as it stressed with the sudden turn. The captain did not know his new lieutenant very well, but he had long ago learned to trust the force instincts of those he worked with. Jordon felt the force wave pass just beyond his ship. “Bantha crap!” Exclaimed Jer. “You can sense these things?” Asked Kam of Kat. “Yes, I don’t know how none of you can feel them, they are clear as day to me.” “Sir!” Called Jalex waving for the captain’s attention. “Sir, I do not believe we can survive many more of these attacks. Our structural integrity is seriously weakened.” “Understood Jalex, Kat listen to me, we all feel the force in different ways, some of us have abilities others do not have. Apparently, you are able to sense these force bombs where the rest of us can’t. Come up here take the co-pilots chair, sorry Jer but kicking you out.” Jordy waved Kat forward as he winked at Jer jokingly. “need you to take control of the ship, concentrate on these force bombs. Keep us clear of them. Jalex are you able to detect any ships in the area? I need to know where these attacks are coming from.” “No Jordy scans show nothing, if they are out there we can’t see them.” replied the droid, if possible his voice was laced with frustration.

“Cap.” called Ox. “I can get a feel for these bombs as they get close to us, maybe not as good as Kat, but I was thinking what if I helped you steer clear of them while Kat tries to trace them back to their origins.” “Do you think you can do that Kat?” Asked Jordy “I, I, I don’t know, maybe” Said Kat nervously. “What about you Kam, Jer do either of you feel these at all? I mean before they hit us.” “Yeah I think I Can but just Barely.” answered Jer. “No.” Said Kam. “I feel nothing at all, not even when they hit us.”

Kam had just got the words out of her mouth when Ox shouted.” Port now!” Jordy jerked the stick but was a fraction of a second too late. The energy slammed hard into the Dragon, lights sparked and flashed as gages blew hot plas-tech and glass through the air. Somewhere behind him Jordy heard the sharp hiss of escaping gas, no doubt leaking from a ruptured conduit. Throughout the ship lights blinked out and systems shut down. “Hull integrity down to forty percent.” Shouted Jalex. The Dragons crew struggled to stay in their seats as the ship was tossed by the energy wave. “engine overload imminent, ninety seconds tell bang time. “Supplied the droid. Even in the midst of chaos Jordy could not help but wonder at Jalex’s since of humor. “Bang time, really.” He said. “Jalex emergency shut down, all systems, do it now. Going dark people. Might be a good ideal to remain seated. Jordy instructed everyone as he toggled off engine and navigation controls. Moments later the Dragon went completely dark, as Jordy powered down the ship. “Ox, open the emergency hyper-coil vents let the escaping Ion gas empty into space.” Snapped Jordy. Ox, still in the co-pilot seat hurried to comply. A minute later Jalex reported. “Tragedy adverted, momentarily of course, I mean now are even more of a bull’s eye in a target zone.” The entire crew looked at the droid in what could only be called puzzled amazement.

“Ok I have had enough of this.” Growled Jordy.” Kat, you seem to have a clearer reading on these force bombs or whatever they are. Use your feelings search them, find this energy and trace it back to its origins. Find me that vessel, give us something to shoot at. Jer get in the top turret hatch, when we get a location open up that section.” “How is he going to that captain? Asked Kam, Just a bit sarcastically. “You shut down all power, that includes weapon systems.” Jordy looked behind him to where Kam was strapped in her seat, his eyes starting to adjust to the darkness. “I have made a few adjustments since you were last aboard, top turret has a spread of concussion missiles. Old school, yeah I know but they don’t need energy to fire and targeting is purely manual.” “where in the galaxy did you find those?” Asked the bewildered Kam. “Mandalore, where else.” Replied Jordy matter of factly. “I’m on it.” Said Jer as he unhitched his webbing. “Sir, shall I try to engage emergency lighting and life support. I mean I am fine with no breathable oxygen and can also see very clearly in the dark. But I am guessing the rest of you would not fare as well in a sustained environment devoid of fresh oxygen, heat and an appropriate carbon dioxide filtration system.” Said Jalex. “I Mean I am just saying, you know.” the droid followed up matter of factly. Again, Jordy glared at the droid.

Ten thousand meters off the port bow of the Dragon, the Reflection drifted casually. Her systems running at a minimum out-put, all power being diverted to the stealth emitter and Ion dampener. The stealth emitter was working perfect, Master Solo had been nervous about how the system would perform. Master Noki, Sanctuary ship master had assured Master Dana this new technology would perform without flaw, Master Solo was not so easily convinced. Yet here they were, close enough to reach out and touch their adversary. So far it would appear they remained undetected.

After the hostilities at The Helnor outpost, Solo had been forced to abandon his vessel on the landing pad of the station. Not only has he lost his ship but had also lost two knights to blaster fire from the stations troopers. Three others were deep in healing meditations from serious wounds, if you add the three knights who defected, his force had been cut almost in half. Master Solo looked in the direction of Master Dana who was currently monitoring the actions of the Dragon. This could have all been much easier. He thought to himself. If only Dana had shown some restraint, perhaps we could be working with the Katana Skull Occupation Force, instead of engaging them in conflict. Grand Master Relana’cho had echoed this sentiment to Master Solo when he had delivered his report to the council via sub-space holo-net. “Our knights had been edgy, they reacted instinctively. I fear they were merely following Master Dana’s and my own lead. It is unfortunate, but I fear many of Helnor station’s troopers were killed in the abrupt outbreak of hostilities.” “This is very troubling, not at all what the order needs.” Said the Grandmaster. There were murmurs of agreement from the council members, all of whom were holo-projections.  As each of the masters from the council were on their own mission to seek out the dark side disturbance in the force, only the Grandmaster himself remained on Sanctuary. Many of them reported they had been involved in hostile situations of their own, though none as deadly as master’s Solo and Dana’s had been.

Master Solo informed the council that the Katana Skulls were seeking to arrest the Jedi and charge them with crimes against the people and government. “Your mission must be completed Master Solo. It would seem you are on the correct path, I want all other teams to terminate their current search patterns and converge on Master Solo’s projected destination. I will attempt to open dialog with the Katan Skull Occupation Force command. But in the event that I am unsuccessful, I want enough of a force presence to cope with whatever situation you and the others may discover yourselves to be in.”

Master solo provided the Grand master and the council the coordinates for the system he believed the distress signal had first originated. Of course, there was no way to be positive they were the correct coordinates, having been provided them by a drunken off duty trooper at one of Helnor’s seedy drinking establishments. It was however the only lead they had come up with. On a hunch Solo had ordered the Reflection to power her systems down to stand by and engaged the cloaking emitter. If working properly any vessel passing nearby would see and detect only a clear star field where the Reflection drifted. Solo had hoped to wait and see if any Katana Skull vessels dropped out of hyper-space in the vicinity. There being no laid out hyper-space lanes this far into the unknown regions, he had calculated a series of jumps that he thought would be safest. Solo was gambling that the Skulls pilot, or pilots, would also do the same. A Katana Skull vessel showing up here would confirm to the Jedi that he was on the correct course.

The Jedi master was not surprised when a ship dropped out of hyper-space two days later. What had surprised him was the fact that the ship was the Dragon. A known reclaimer vessel, crewed mostly by force sensitive’s and captained by his distant cousin and former apprentice, Jordon Kass. It crossed Solo’s mind that perhaps the Katana Skull leaders knew or suspected there to be a force attachment to the beacon.

“Disable their vessel, I do not want to have a ship full of force users to contend with when we reach this mysterious plant.” Said Master Solo.  “Arming plasma torpedo’s.” Said Jedi knight Rene Tramble. Rene was a young competent knight, devote in the studies and ways of the Jedi. “No!” Said Master Dana quickly. “That would give away our position, if your first shot fails to disable them Jordon will not hesitate return fire.” “that is true.” Said Solo. “How do you recommend we proceed than?” He asked Dana. “Force bombs. They are undetectable, untraceable and very efficient.” Answered the Jedi Master. “They are also theoretical, force bombs have not been used but briefly, and that was nearly two hundred years ago.” Said Master Solo. “That’s not theoretical, that’s historical.” Corrected Master Dana. “Just because they have not been used, does not mean we cannot use them.” He argued. “We know how, all of us have been taught the principles and procedure’s.” Solo thought about the alternatives, if he did not act quickly the Dragon would either discover their presence or jump out, leaving them to be dealt with at their destination.

“Very well, Rene, Crager and Bluxy, you will form the force nucleolus. Donte, Brenlar and Frenlar you will wrap them. Master Dana I trust you will be able to deliver to the target.” Without a problem.” Commented Master Dana. “I think Master Tramble would be a great assistance in guiding the force bombs to their target as well.” Said Dana. “very well, let’s make it happen.” Ordered Master Solo. “Morse you and Lucana keep a sharp eye on our systems, I still am not fully confident in our camouflage emitter. Mosley keep an ear on communications, just in case we get some unexpected company.” The Jedi all acknowledged their instructions, then set about performing their assigned tasks. The six knights designated to form the bombs along with the two masters all sat back in their crew seats, closed their eyes and began to open themselves to the force. Jedi knights Rene, Crager and Bluxy, began drawing the force to them, forming large pockets of energy. As the pockets formed Knights Donte, Brenlar and his brother frenlar, reached out through the force and wrapped the pockets in a cocoon. Once the force bubbles were firmly wrapped master’s Dana and Tramble grasped the cocooned power of the force and using their own force abilities slung the bubbles towards the unsuspecting Dragon. Master Solo watched as the Dragon was rocket by the force bombs, over and over the Jedi repeated their bombardment until Master solo’s sensors showed him the Dragon had lost all power and was listing dead in space. “Enough.” he said quietly. A small sense of regret passed over him as he thought of days past spent training his younger cousin. Concentrating on the force Solo reached out to the Dragon, he hoped to determine if there were still live members of its crew.

“There!” Exclaimed Kat suddenly, as she pointed to a dark space out the front canopy. “There a strong force signature.” she repeated. “Jer! fire everything you got at that point, do it now!” Ordered Jordy. Jeremy wolf did not hesitate, swinging the turret around to the point Kat had indicated he let loose with a salvo of concussion missiles, moments later he was rewarded with the flash and explosion as the missiles found their target. Not waiting for a repeat order, he again launched a full salvo, a second time he was rewarded with brilliant flashes. “Cease fire.” Called Captain Kass.

With the explosion of the second round of missiles the Reflections stealth emitters erupted and ceased to work. Jordy and his crew were shocked to see a sleek corvette style ship appear so close to them. “Where did that come from?” Asked Kam. Apparently to no one in particular. Jordy waited to see what the newly visible ship would do. The damage it suffered from the missile attacks looked to be minor, not all missiles had hit the mark he guessed.

Captain Jordon Kass was angry, angry that his ship had been attacked, and angry that he had let it happen. Using that anger Jordy enhanced his force abilities and sent his consciousness across the darkness of the space between the two vessels. He was not surprised when the first mind he encountered was that of his former master. Using the power of anger Jordy struck at the energy that was the force essence of Cardel Solo. He hammered at the glowing ribbon of energy, much as if he were slamming his fist repeatedly into a solid object. Moments after reaching out to the Dragon the Reflection was rocket by incoming missiles. Solo immediately realized his mistake. A second barrage struck immediately after the first. Solo realized the Dragon was not using a targeting system as only a couple of the deadly missiles hit the Reflection. “Prepare to jump!” He called over the loud noise of exploding systems and electronic eruptions around him. Suddenly Master Solo grabbed his head and crumpled to the deck, a gut retching scream issued from his curled form. Veins began to appear in his forehead and around his eye’s. Again, he screamed as blood began to seep from his nostrils, the veins now crisscrossing his entire face, throbbing and swelling, bluish purple. Master Solo curled tighter into a fetal position. Masters Dana and Tramble rushed to Solos side, each searching their comrade for a way to help him. Powerless the two masters watched in horror as Solo screamed, clutching his head. The veins continued to swell until the Jedi masters face was nearly unrecognizable. “Jump us out of here!” Screamed Master Dana, unable to think of anything else to help Solo. Jedi Knight Morse jumped to the reflections control station and began the sequence that would take the ship on it final leg of the search. Engaging the hyper-drive with a final push of a button the young Jedi cringed in his seat as he heard a collective gasp from those behind him, mixed with the sound of a ripe melon splattering as if dropped onto a hard floor. Morse did not need to turn and look to know what had just happened, yet he did just that. Immediately guilt rattled him as he thought, I should have been quicker. But no matter what he thought, the sight of Master Solo’s headless body would forever haunt the Jedi.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Eleven.

Brax had decided that a dis-mounted frontal attack would be his best course of action. After a brief discussion with Dahico about his strategy, Brax instructed the Commander to form the troops into three waves, each would advance separately from different directions. Brax would lead the first wave in a head on assault, Commander Dahico would lead the second wave from a point further east along the Joliet ridge. Brax had been impressed with the performance of commander Raxton during their journey to the coast, he decided to leave the young man in charge of the third wave.

 The one clan had suffered its share of casualties in the battles fought since leaving the willow valley, now known as Casarom. A large number of conscripts from the conquered clans had been pressed into service, and now fought as members of the one true clan. Not all of the defeated warriors had sworn allegiance to Brax and the one true clan, those who refused were chained and marched back to Casarom. There they were to be assigned to the work crews, either in the construction of the rapidly rising great city or sentenced to the back-breaking labors of the dark mines in the of the Grif mountains. With the growing size of the One clan’s army, weapons and armor were in huge demand. Along with that demand came the demand for increased output of ore from the mines to the blacksmiths and weapon masters. By the time Brax and his army reached the coast, the warlords forces numbered less than half the original warriors that had followed him from Casarom. Commander Dahico pointed this out to the Warlord. Loyalty to the one clan was a large concern for the commander, a concern he was quick to address with Warlord Brax.

“Seek out and execute known dissenters.” Said Sidious, “It shall be an example, and a warning to any unknown rebels within your ranks. Be quick, decisive and cold. They are but tools to us make sure they know this and realize how expendable they are.” Advised the force ghost of the old Sith lord. “That is the path you would take? If you were in charge.” Brax’s mind answered back. Mentally taking note of the shade’s use of the word us. “You claim to have been a powerful emperor, with tactics like that I am guessing you did not reign long.” chided Brax. In his mind Brax was able to feel the spirit of Darth Sidious bristle over his comment. He did not care; this was his campaign, his war, his world. One he planned to rule for a very long time. He would rule through fear if he must but would rather rule though respect.

“There was a rebel faction among the citizens of my empire, that is true. In any empire there will always be those who resent and reject authority. My mistake was not swiftly and completely eradicating those who challenged my rule.” Said Sidious. Brax could feel the coldness spreading though his body, this was a subject that clearly ruffled the Sith ghost. “What became of those rebels?” Asked Brax, curious by the emotions he was feeling, emotions he knew were not his own. Perhaps. He thought. This spirit of my ancestor may have more to offer me than ways to use the force. “They persisted and grew while I continued to under estimate them. In the end it was a self-proclaimed Jedi, one which used his blood ties to my trusted apprentice that proved to be my ultimate failure. I had thought the Jedi were extinct, eliminated from the galaxy at the birth of my empire. I had been wrong. The force does work in very strange ways, there must always be strife in the galaxy, there must always be the light and the dark, one cannot exist without the other. This I had not realized, instead of trying to eliminate the Jedi, I should have been trying to convert them.” Brax felt the spirit sigh. “Keep your enemies close by Brax, keep them in sight and manipulate their actions to your own desires. Brax thought about this for a moment. It was some very good advice he decided.

The conversation in Brax’s head lasted no more than a second, his pause in responding to his senior Commander was so slight that Dahico never noticed. Brax and the force ghost of Darth Sidious had begun forming a bond, one that had been strengthening throughout the months since their first merging. Brax himself at times could not tell where his thoughts left off and those of Darth Sidious took over. Commander Dahico had long since given up trying to distinguish which of the two personalities he was actually speaking with. It seemed to him at times that he would be speaking with both of them simultaneously. Dahico slowly came to consider the two personalities of his warlord as that of one person.

“My lord, If I may make a suggestion.” Said Dahico to Brax. “Perhaps instead of advancing into the Helvy Peninsula at this time and confronting the gathered clans below.” With a wave of his hand Dahico indicated the soft glowing fires of the enemy camps beyond the Joliet ridge. “It may be wise to regroup our force. Consolidate our men and shuffle the True clan’s warriors throughout the army.” Brax furrowed his brow as he considered what his commander was purposing. “I see where you are going with this, perhaps providing a better blend of the one clans men with that of the annexed clans warriors. Giving them time to bond and form into a solid clan.” Said Brax. “Exactly my lord, those below are going nowhere. Time is in your favor.” replied Dahico. “And what of you Commander Raxton? What is your opinion? you come from Vescro clan. Where is the loyalty of the warriors of the formerly known Vescro clan, have they followed your example and fully excepted the One clan as their own?” Brax asked the young commander. “Those that have not my lord, have long since been put on the march back to Casarom, I have heard no dissention from the remaining warriors, However I agree with Commander Dahico, it is impossible to know what lies within a warrior’s heart. Perhaps time to work, train and grow as one people would not be a bad thing. We have received word of small uprisings in the lands recently acquired, it would be good not to have hidden foes or organized armies at our backs.”

Brax considered the words of his two Commanders, both men were very intelligent and able commanders, he had chosen them well. What they suggested did seem to be a wise course of action. After a quite minutes of deliberation Brax reached his decision. In truth he had been desiring to return to Casarom and see how his city was growing, he had left very detailed plans and designs with his building commanders. Some of the designs had come straight from the mind of Sidious, he was especially eager to see how those were progressing. “Very well.” Said the warlord. “I Shall take half the Main body of Warriors Back to Casarom, there they shall be rotated with others of the one clan, including the new clansmen, effectively blending the makeup of the army. Commander Raxton you shall hand pick a hundred men, you will take them to these trouble spots and squash any thought of rebellion. You have full authority to use any means necessary. Dahico my friend you will keep a sufficiently strong force with you here at the ridge line. Allow no one to leave or gain access to the peninsula, I want them cut off and isolated.” Instructed Brax. “yes, my lord.” Answered the two commanders in Unisom. “And Dahico, I cannot have the warriors of my army unsure of who is senior in command during my absence. Therefore, as of this moment I have decided to proclaim you with the new Rank of Vice Commander of the One true clan. All shall answer to you, and you only to me.” “I am honored my lord.” Said the new vice commander, as he knelt on one knee and bowed his head. “I shall not fail you.” In his mind Brax heard those words echoed, but they seemed to come from somewhere very far away, and an image of a black masked figure kneeling as Dahico was now doing. The image and the words filled Brax with emotions of hurt, betrayal, anger and hatred. Brax pushed the feelings down, unsure of their origins he chose not to respond to them. “Then it is settled, tomorrow I begin the long journey back to the Willow valley and Casarom. Vise commander you will hold this line until my return. I expect daily dispatches from the both of you.” Said Brax. Than adding as if in afterthought. “Perhaps Vise commander, the construction of a more permanent encampment would be wise. I am sure you could find the labor and resources from the local villages.” “My thoughts exactly my lord, I am glad you have arrived at the same conclusion.” Answered the Vice commander.

The following morning Brax headed east, his journey back to Casarom would be almost a straight line from the one clan’s position on the Joliet ridge. The route would also take him through territories his forces had not previously traveled. The warlord was confident that his still sizable army would be sufficient to cope with any hostile force they may meet up with. Brax felt his excitement growing, not just for the return to his new city but also with the prospect of battles along the route. He burned with the desire to use his powers. Brax wanted his enemies to feel and see his superiority. He wanted to watch those who would oppose him kneel in submission, his acceptance of the undeniable power of the force was almost complete.

Darth Sidious was pleased with himself, his influence over his great grandson was growing stronger each day. Brax had opened himself to the force and begun to accept the ways of the Sith, his hunger for knowledge and the teachings of Darth Sidious had become insatiable. After two centuries of waiting, his plan was finally proceeding. There remained only a few steps left to be completed. The force ghost of the Sith lord smiled to himself, soon Brax would give himself over to the darkside. Sidious was confident that the force would get them to Endor when the time was right. There his full influence on the darkside of the force could be drawn upon, then his transference could be completed.

 Two days into the journey eastward Brax’s army came upon a narrow mountain pass which led into a lush valley. Here the trees had grown so large and dense, with a canopy that was so full and tangled that the bright light of Roo’tar’s twin suns failed to penetrate through the roof of the jungle. The ground was overgrown and tangled with thick vines and thorny briar bushes. Brax’s scouts reported that it would soon become impossible to traverse the valley upon the backs of their Garfigits. The warlord considered falling back and leading his troops around the mountain range. Yet his instincts were driving him on, he was meant to go into this valley. Riding at the head of a long column Brax lead his warriors single file into the growing darkness. The scouts had been correct, it was not long before the entire army was Forced to travel on foot. Brax detailed a small group of men to travel ahead, using their swords in a machete fashion they began to cut a path through the dense growth. The progress was slow, the thick vines proved to be extremely tough to cut through, and the briars difficult to negotiate. Tangled and weaving through each other, they reminded Brax of a giant spider web. As one strand was cut it seemed two more fell in its place. Brax was undeterred by the thick jungle, he was going to cross this valley. Foot by foot Brax and his army made their way deeper into the valley. Torches were lit and provided to the men detailed to cut through the jungle. Brax kept close to the work going on, his patience wearing thin, angrily he pushed his men. He was angry because he had never heard of this valley, his scouts had never mentioned it, and he was angry at himself for leading his men into it. All of this anger was directed at the men in front of him, men that were taking far too long to cut through the tangled darkness. Behind Brax his men led their Garfigits in a single file line, Brax could sense their unease as they moved forward.

In the distance ahead of him a warrior cried out and fell to the ground, a second later the man who had been bearing his torch stumbled and collapsed. Pandemonium broke out amongst the men cutting the path, each passing second a man fell to the ground. Brax rushed forward, confused as to what was happening. As he neared the fallen men his enhanced vision, from which he drew upon the force to sharpen, allowed him to see long feathered shafts protruding from the still warriors. The shots had been true, each hitting their mark, killing almost instantly. Of the detail there were none left alive. Brax crouched low drawing his sword, they had come under attack. He looked around, the thick trees and undergrowth made it impossible for the attack to have come from either side. Looking up in the trees Brax caught flashes of movement in the shadows amongst the branches high overhead. It was near total darkness in the valley now, the attackers had targeted the torch bears near the front of his line. Behind him Brax could hear the cries and shouts of his men as they tried to avoid the deadly rain from above. Crowded on the cut pathway the men and beasts were nose to tail in a single file line, the first few minutes of the attack had caught them off guard and many perished before they were even aware of the attack. Catching a flicker of movement in the shadows overhead Brax swung his sword in a tight arc, deflecting an arrow aimed at his head, just as quickly he swung back in the opposite direction shattering a second arrow. Pulling the force to him Brax shoved his free hand upwards, letting loose a silent wave of energy that blasted the trees above him. He was rewarded with the screams of unseen attackers as they were blasted from their perches amongst the branches. Brax turned a complete circle releasing waves of force energy all around. The energy which had manifested itself as a solid wall not only blasted the attackers from the trees but had also shattered branches and the leafy vines. Leaving a large hole in the jungle canopy, the bright rays of the twin sun poured down onto the valley floor. In the pathway in front of Brax a small group of men dropped to the ground, each armed with long slender blades of what looked like glass shards. As one seven men rushed at the warlord, instinct now taking control Brax gave himself over to the force, blue bolts of lightning flew from his outstretched hand as a red fiery energy shot down the length of his sword, immersing his sword in dark energy. The first two of the attackers were caught in the chest with the lightning, they erupted into withering white fire, Brax moved forward meeting the onrush of the remaining five, left to right he slashed, spun around crouching low than swinging in an upward angle. Each time he swung his red fire sword he felt it’s blade bite into an attacker, cleaving through the flesh as if cutting water. Within moments all five of the assailants were dead, Brax found himself staring at the corpse’s, vaguely wondering why they were not bleeding. Brax glanced around saw no further movement ahead of him, he then turned his attention to his men and their attackers. The light from above showed him a grisly scene. For as far back as the light penetrated the jungle darkness, lay the bodies of dead men and beasts. There had been nowhere for them to seek shelter, they had been struck down effortlessly. Brax slowly moved down the path his men had worked so hard to establish. For ten minutes He moved silently along the line of dead, most had been killed with arrows, but a few had been trampled by fleeing Garfigits. Ahead Brax soon heard the shouts of what was left of his men, he could hear them trying to regain order of the line. He saw the dim light from fresh torches being lit in the darkness. Sword still blazing red, his eye’s burning bright yellow Brax approached the shouting officer closest to him. The Lieutenant, covered in blood from a score of wounds, which Brax was sure had come from diving into the briar bushes, was calling for the attention of the troops. Ordering them to stand fast and calm their animals. He spun around quickly as he sensed the movement behind him. The officer almost died of shock as Brax silently approached. “Warlord!” Exclaimed the young man in disbelief and apparent relief. “You live.”

Brax took quick stock of the officer and the turmoil unfolding behind the man, immediately word began to pass down the line of confused warriors of the warlord’s survival. Brax used the force to send thoughts of calming down the line. Within a short time, order was restored to the army. Brax however was far from calm. “How did this happen? Why did I not sense the danger above us?” He asked of the Sith lord in his head. “You were angry grandson.” Came the reply. “Your anger clouded your judgment and prevented you from noticing the danger.” “Anger! “Shouted Brax in his mind. “Am I never to be angry? Is this force of yours so weak that it is defeated by mere emotions? He growled at Sidious. “Anger!” Said Sidious. “Is the opposite of peace, yet it is the same. Peace and anger are but a lie, there is only passion. You my grandson must learn to control that passion, it is through that passion you will gain strength, through that strength you will gain power.” “Through that power I will gain victory.” Said Brax reciting the Code of the Sith. “Yes, and through that victory our chains will be broken.” Finished Darth Sidious. “Our chains shall be broken.”

“I am in control of my anger, I feel the passion, and I know what I must do.” Said Brax to himself, unaware he had said it out loud. “Yes Brax, I feel you do. Now is the time.” Sidious replied. “Warlord, I am sorry I do not understand.” Said the baffled young officer. “Never mind.” Said Brax. “I want you to have the men bed down in place tonight. Get them back in full armor, keep their shields overhead for cover. I will return by day break. Than we shall complete our journey through this forsaken valley.” “Your leaving.” stuttered the officer. “You must take a squad of warriors with you warlord!” Exclaimed the officer. “No, I will deal with this tree scum, and I shall do it alone.” than he pointed back into the darkness from which he had just emerged. “more than a squad have just lost their lives, and not one even saw the enemy. I will do this alone, tonight.” Brax looked at the stunned officer in the eye’s. “Tonight, Roo’tar will learn why I am Warlord.” Brax turned and walked back into the darkness, leaving a very frightened lieutenant staring after him.

Brax silently walked back down the path, now littered with his warriors. Each man he passed Brax stared at the dead face and lifeless eye’s. His anger burned hotter with each man he passed over, yes, his anger was a lie, it was indeed passion, A passion that burned inside him. Instead of letting it consume him, Brax fed off its intensity. He could feel the force flowing into him, through him. It was engulfing his entire being, he would use it, it was hot and burned his soul. He liked it. The warlord opened himself up to the cold darkness that up till now he realized, he had barely tasted of.

Brax reached the end of the path, he reached out with his senses, looking for signs of life, he was able to feel the trees and vines surrounding him, a few smaller creatures in the underbrush, letting his essence glide even further through the living plants he found a faint trail of living beings not a great distance from his physical self, he smiled. The warlord took a moment to strip out of his armor, clothed now only in his dark pants made of animal hide and a thin tunic of cloth, armed with only his sword slung across his back. Brax launched himself into the trees. He was surprised to find that the branches above the vines were easily accessible. Using the force to guide his step, Brax moved swiftly and quietly from branch to branch. He realized this is how the men of the valley must travel, the branches he crossed looked well-worn from the passage of many feet. Brax slowed as he felt himself getting near the glowing figures in the force. Ahead came the glow of a fire, in the shadows surrounding the fire stood a network of huts built into the tree branches. Brax counted a hundred easily, they were all built around a large platform spreading over many trees, tying the many huts together. In the center of the platform stood a large brazier, burning low with a stoked fire. Around the fire many people were gathered, Brax could hear the low murmuring of those closest to him. They were discussing the warriors in the valley, and the man with strange powers. Brax moved carefully closer, he needed to know how many and where the warriors of this tree clan were. As he moved around the trunk of a great tree for a better view, he spotted two sentries. He reached out with his left hand and sensed the force around the throats of the two warriors, both of who were painted females clad in what he assumed was armor made of what looked like bark from the great trees of the valley. Slowly he tightened his grip, clenching his hand into a fist. Brax felt the force tighten with his fist, as if he physically had his hand around the throats of the female sentries. The women gasped and clutched their throats, Brax watched as their eyes began to bulge and veins appeared across their foreheads and cheeks. With a finale squeeze of his hand the two warriors dropped to the wooded perch upon which they had stood. Life fled their empty shells of flesh.

Brax moved silently past the bodies of the two dead women. Now he was close enough to see the entire tree village, and its clan members gathered on the great platform. The warlord stood and stretch both arms out in front of him, he let his anger and hatred of these people flood into him, felt it burn his insides, he gathered the force around him and channeled the burning into the energy flowing into him. The nights darkness erupted in blue blazes of lightning, as it flowed from the fingers of Brax’s hands. Brax waved his hands, engulfing the entire assembly in the powerful energy flowing though him, blast after blast he let loose. Men and women tried to run from the carnage, screaming as they went. But Brax was not about to let any of them survive. Ceasing the lightning from his fingertips, Brax opened his palms and they filled with burning balls of red flames. With the speed of a demon Brax hurled the fire balls in all directions. The huts surrounding the platform burst into flames as each fire ball found a target, his aim was perfect, guided by the force. As their huts burst in a burning hell the remainder of the tree clan tried to flee the flames, with nowhere to go they flooded onto the great platform. Brax watched as a large number of warriors rushed at him with their glass blades. Brax laughed as he unsheathed his sword. The second his hand touched the hilt the great blade lit with the red energy that flowed from Brax.

Brax did not wait for the warriors to reach him, he somersaulted over the heads of the oncoming men, swinging his blade as he passed over head, three of the startled warriors fell to the wooden platform as their heads rolled from their shoulders. As he landed behind the group of men Brax gripped another two men in the force and lifted them overhead, then he slammed them into a burning hut near the edge of the platform. Fire had begun to spread across the platform, engulfing the trapped women and children, their screams filled the air as Brax continued to engage the warriors. Many of whom were trying to abandon the fight in an effort to save the helpless members of their clan.

Brax stalked around the burning platform, he used the force to spread the flames to all corners of the tree clan’s village. With bolts of blazing blue energy, he struck down any who he spotted attempting to flee. With the entire village now burning and crashing to the ground, Brax leapt back into the closest tree branch not aflame. There he watched as those that had managed to make it to the ground succumbed to the thick black smoke that swirled and filled the air. It had taken him less than an hour to destroy the village, in the darkness below he felt the fear of very few survivors. Like a demon from their worst nightmare Brax dropped to the ground and began hunting his prey. Their own fear was their downfall, it led Brax straight to the small group of scared women and children. He stared down at the three women and six young children, there was not a single warrior among them. The women huddled together, each cuddling two of the children. “Kill them!” Said Sidious. “It is the way of the Sith, the weak shall perish.” “Not yet.” Thought Brax. “I am Warlord Brax, leader of the one true clan. I ask only once. Will each of you take an oath of loyalty and obedience to me? Will each of you give me your life in servitude? Choose, will you kneel at my feet or stand and die.” Brax’s sword hummed with red energy, the power of the force flowing along it’s metallic blade, his eye’s glowed bright yellow and the thick smoke drifted about his muscular form, the wind had somehow picked up and blew in heavy gusts through the valley. The leather tie in his hair had managed to stay fastened during his engagement of the tree clan, yet his long hair even tied as it were at the base of his neck blew wildly in the Smokey breeze. He waited less than a minute, when none answered him or moved from the spot where they cowered on the ground, He raised his sword. From the angle which he stood over the women he knew one swipe would end it for them all. With eyes wide with shock and terror the children watched as the heads flew from their protector’s bodies. They were not so young as to not understand the choice that had been given to them, one by one each of the children slid to their knees and bowed their heads to the warlord.

It was just before day break when Brax reached his forces, the sentries spotted their warlord as he emerged from the darkness, immediately word was sent to the lieutenant. By the time Brax reached the main encampment Lieutenant Varness was waiting, a look of confusion spread across his face when he noticed the string of children following closely behind the warlord. “Prepare the troops for move out, we leave immediately.” Said Brax. “Have my mount brought up, I will ride in the lead.”

The lieutenant hurried to comply with the warlord’s commands. Within half an hour the troops were once again moving through the dense jungle, cutters were hard at work clearing the way. Brax true to his word rode at the head of the long column, the children stumbling along behind him as they struggled to keep up to their new master.

 

Look for the continuing adventures of Brax Dar and Jordon Kass as they battle the renegade Jedi and set out across the Galaxy. Book two coming soon in the Brax Dar series.


End file.
